Back at it Again
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place in the daylight, but hell as soon as hits midnight. That is until Mike Schmidt came along the job and changed Freddy and his friends. Soon there was a terrible tragic that happened to his 4 Animatronic friends that made them lose their memories completely. Will Goldie, Mike, Stacy, and the Toys be able to bring their memories back?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: New faces?**_

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

 ***In Mike's Dreams.***

I was standing in a room, but in the room it was just pitch black. But there was also a light on top of me, and it was on. So I can see the floor and my shoes and stuff. But not whats around me. Mainly because the room I was at, was just dark. I can also see smoke on the floor. It just came out no where.

I got a confused look. And I heard some type of moan in front of me. I couldn't see anything. But I did hear footsteps.

Then a light from far turned on. And I can see a figure from far. It was just standing there. I can tell it was just looking at me.

I focused really hard on that figure, but as I did. More lights began to turn on in front of me 1 by 1.

I got a surprised look, and began to walk forward.

I can still see the figure there. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked but no response.

I walked more forward and I can see it more clearly. It looked like Freddy.

"Freddy? Buddy?! It's me Mike." I said and smiled. I began to run to him as well.

Freddy then looks up at me and had dark eyes. He some what looked different too. He didn't look the same. I see Freddy smile and he had sharp teeth.

"Freddy?" I asked and was shocked on how I saw my pal Freddy.

All the lights turned off.

 ***Back to Reality.***

I opened my eyes and sat up.

I looked around confused and realized that I was just dreaming. But I was sweating as well. I guess when ever I tend to have a nightmare, I begin to sweat. Maybe because of how scared I get.

I looked at my time and it was barely 11:00 a.m. I got my phone and saw that I got a text, and it was from Stacy. I opened it.

"Good morning babe." The text said. I smiled to that and text her back the same thing.

I got up and went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then look at myself in the mirror after I finish brushing my teeth. "Ready for another day.." I say to myself. Although I was worried for Freddy and the rest of the Animatronics. They are all my friends, and knowing they can't move or talk back to me...really got me worried.

I remember going in that room and just seeing the 4 of them on the floor. Barely getting built again.

I sighed. But along as the Toys are okay. Hopefully they fix Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy good. And they get back to normal on how they were before.

I went out to my kitchen to go eat something, because I was seriously starving to death.

 **(Stacy's P.O.V)**

My sister went out to go shopping. It's been a while since my sister and I did something together. Since we're always busy or sometimes I would be spending with Mike and she would be working most of the times.

My sister got a dress and turned around to look at me. "How does this dress look on me." She asks.

"It looks really pretty Cassy." I say.

"Does it really? Thanks. I think I might buy this then." She says.

I just smiled.

"So how are you and Mike doing?" She asks.

"Oh we're both just find. Don't you worry about us." I tell her and she smiles. "So when are you going to get with Memo?" I ask her.

I can see that Cassy got her face red. "What are you talking about?" She asks and turns away.

"Cassy please. I know you like him. You're my older sister, and I know when my sister likes someone." I say and laugh a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says.

"Cassy." I say annoyed.

"Fine...yes...you're right. I have a crush on Memo. Ever since we've met. Which was when I first got the job there." She says and I see her smile.

"Go out with him." I say.

"Well I'm waiting for him to ask me out." She says. "Usually a boy makes the first move."

"That's true. Sorta how Mike and I were. But then he actually asked me out." I say and smile.

"Yeah, well Memo hasn't ask me out yet." Cassy says sadly.

"Have you showed him signs that you like him?" I ask.

"Yes...and a lot. But he doesn't notice it." She says.

"Hah, boys can sometimes be so blind when it comes to that." I tell her.

"Tell me about it." Cassy says.

We went up to the cashier and my sister paid for the dress.

"Are you not going to get anything Stacy?" She asks me.

"No, not today. I just can't wait to work." I said.

"I've never seen you so excited to go work at that Storage place." She tells me.

"Well, its because Mike and I work together." I say.

But also was because the Toys can actually talk back to us.

We got out of the store and I noticed that Mike text me back. I smiled because he also good morning back. I'm guessing he barely woke up.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

 ***At the Storage Place.***

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Vixen, BB, The Marionette, and I were just there relaxing.

"Man, there's a lot of things in this place." I tell them.

"Yeah, there's couches, boxes, and more things here." BB says.

I look at Toy Chica and she was just sad. She's been like this, ever since that tragic happen to our friends. Especially for Foxy, since they're a couple.

"Toy Chica." Vixen says and puts her hand behind her. "Foxy will be fine. Just wait, he'll be brand new." She says.

Toy Chica smiles a little.

"I still can't believe all this happened in one night." Toy Bonnie says.

"Well that just proves that anything can happen, and that we got to be ready for it." The Marionette says.

I nodded. "I agree. But at least they're getting fixed." I said and they all nodded.

We heard a noise in the back and we all stood up and froze to see who was coming.

We waited for a while and there was nothing. We got confused looks but we were still frozen.

And still nothing. We all then got tired of being still and just moved.

"What was that?" BB asks.

"I don't know. But it can be a rat or something." I said and they all nodded.

"It's boring in here. I wonder when the new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria is going to be ready." Toy Bonnie says.

"I can't wait for our home to be ready. But for now, we just have to be in this place and wait for it to be ready." I say and we all sighed and sat back down again.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

 ***In the Service/Part room.***

I opened my eyes and I was just laid on the floor. I got up a little and I can feel my body hurting. I put my hand on my stomach and walked little by little on a mirror.

I looked at myself again and I still don't remember who I am, or why I look like this, or how I even ended up in this room, or what happened. I turned around to look at the rest. I don't even know who they are. But there was a Purple Bunny, a Yellow Chicken, and Red Fox. They some what look like me. Not all ready or fixed. I looked at myself and I can close my jaw only a little. My body wasn't attached together. I saw the microphone again and I picked up. I also took off my top hat and looked at it confused.

*Maybe I was singer.* I thought in my head.

I put my top hat back and walked towards that Fox. It was still sleeping so I tapped on its shoulder.

It didn't wake up, so I tapped his hat again and it shook a little. I stepped back thinking it was going to wake up, but it didn't.

I went and tapped on its shoulder again and this time it opened its eyes.

It blinked a couple times and looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks. He sounded like a male, so he must be a boy.

"ARGH? Who must be you?" He asks with a weird ascent.

"You're a pirate Fox?" I asked confused.

"I am.?" He says.

*Oh, he doesn't know who he is as well. I wonder if the other 2 don't know who they are..* I thought in my head and looked at the Purple Bunny and the Yellow Chicken.

The Fox then stands up quickly and pushes me aside. He runs to the mirror and looks at himself.

"Oi!" He yells out.

I can see the other 2 waking up because the Chicken slowly began to open its eyes, and the Bunny's red glowing eyes turned on.

"I be a pirate alright." The Fox says shocked.

"Who are you 3?" The Chicken asks in a female voice.

"Huh, where am I?" The Bunny asks confused and as well with a female voice.

So there are 2 boys. Me and that Fox. And 2 girls. The Chicken and That Bunny.

"I don't who I am, and I don't know where we are." I said. "Do you know who you girls are. Cause the Fox and I don't."

They both looked at each other. "No.." They both say.

I widened my eyes. How can we not know who we are.

They got up and the 4 of us got together.

"Well, we be in a room lass." The Fox says.

"My name is not lass." I tell him.

"Then what is it?" The Bunny asks.

I looked at her confused. "I don't know." I said.

"You don't know your name?" The Chicken asks.

"Well you 3 don't either." I say.

They all looked at each other.

"The big Bear be having a point." The Fox says.

I turned and see a poster. I walked towards it and focused on it. There 4 figures in that poster...and it looked like us. But all fixed and good.

And on me it said Freddy, and then on the Bunny it said Bonnie, and on the Chicken it said Chica, and on the Fox it said Foxy.

"I think I just found our names." I tell them and they come as well to look at the poster.

"Argh. Is that suppose to be after we got all fixed." Foxy asks.

"I believe so." I say.

I turned around to look at the microphone that was on the floor.

*So I am going to be a singer..* I thought in my head..

* * *

-Well that's it for this first chapter for my sequel. :)

-Hope you all like it ^.^

-Do you think Freddy will remember his friends soon? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting for a Answer!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Hunting for a Answer!**_

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

Okay, so I finally know my name. My name is Freddy. But I can't remember anything else. I don't really even remember who named me Freddy. And the other 3 I woke up with. I don't even know who they are either. But in this poster that I spotted in this room, I saw us 4 there. And we look like a big family there...but why can't I not remember anything..

I turned to look at the rest. They just had confused looks as well. They were just looking at the poster.

"So my name be Foxy?" Fox says.

"And mine is Bonnie.." The Bunny says.

"Mine is Chica." The Chicken says.

"I'm guessing, and mine would be Freddy." I say.

"I don't remember us 4 being together like in that poster. All I remember is waking up in this room." Foxy says.

"I do as well." I say. "I don't even remember how I even ended up in this room."

"I don't either." Bonnie says.

"Then that makes 4 of us. Cause I don't remember either." Chica says.

"This is really weird." I said. "Maybe if we get out of this room, we can look for help."

"You might be having a point there Freddy." Foxy says.

"But, I've never been out there before." Bonnie says.

"Neither have I." I said.

"I don't think none of us have." Chica says.

"Well...there be a first to everything right lass." Foxy says.

We all nodded because he had a point.

I went towards the door but it was well shut. Like no one really wanted us to come out.

"It's really shut, I can't open it." I say to them,

"Let me see." Foxy says and tries to open it but he couldn't either.

We turned to the girls but they were both missing an arm. Well at least Bonnie was. Chica was missing both.

"What are we gonna do now?" Chica asks.

"I'll tell you what you guys can do." We hear a voice from behind us and we turned around. The voice came from the a dark corner.

"Who's there." I asked and stood in front of Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I don't know..but I felt like I needed to protect those 3 for some reason.

"Do you guys really want to know who you guys are." The voice said and we see a smile. Then we another smile.

We looked at each other and turned back to them.

"You guys know who we are lass?" Foxy asks them.

"Oh indeed we do Foxy." The other voice says.

"Step out of the dark, and show yourselves." I say angrily.

We then hear footsteps. Then a purple look alike came out. And a really dark bunny cam out too.

We widened our eyes.

"Well let me just remind you..that we were known as killing Animatronics.." The purple bear says.

They both looked all destroyed as well. Just like us.

We just stood there quiet.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

It was finally 10 p.m and I was heading to that storage place. I went and picked up Stacy as well. Mr. Fazbear put us working together now in graveyards.

I picked her up and we headed over there.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Exhausting. I forgot my big sister is a BIG fan of shopping." She says.

I laughed a little. "I bet. So you're ready for today." I asked.

"Of course I am. Talking to the Toys us really interesting." She says.

"I just can't wait for the remodel on the Pizzeria." I say.

"Me too! I heard it should be done by next week, and I also heard is going to be a lot bigger." She says.

"I heard that too." I say happily.

We finally arrived to the Storage place and went in.

"Okay guys! Its Stacy and I." I say and turn on the lights.

I see all the Toys coming to us.

"Hey." Stacy says happily.

"Hello Stacy, and hello Mike." Toy Freddy says.

Then we also see Goldie pop out.

"Mikey!" He says happily.

I smile. "Hey Goldie. How you been." I ask.

"Bored, there's nothing to do in this place." He says.

"Really?" I say and got confused and looked around. "There's a lot of things here. And its a big area."

"I know." The Marionette says. "But those supplies are not ours'."

"That's true." Stacy says.

I just nodded.

"Mike." Toy Chica and walks forward.

"Yes?" I say.

"When well Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and...Foxy be fixed." She asks.

We all gave her a sad look.

"You miss Foxy huh.." Stacy tells Toy Chica.

Toy Chica covers her face and began to cry. Stacy and Vixen go to her and hug her.

"Don't worry. The workers here are really good and fast on fixing things." Stacy says. "So they'll be good soon."

Toy Chica smiles and nods.

I then walked forward and looked around.

"So have you guys heard anything. Or have Freddy and them moved at all today?" I asked happily.

"Sadly no Mikey. They haven't." Goldie says.

I then got sad.

But then we hear a box fall. We also began to hear footsteps. We all turned towards the noise.

"Who's there?" I asked.

We saw a shadow coming..

We all just stood there and waited for that thing to come out and face us..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Hope the story is going good so far.

-Who do you think they are going to face? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Trusting the Dark Hands!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Trusting the Dark Hands**_

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I was at the Storage place with Stacy and the rest and we were just all talking. But it soon stopped as soon as we heard a box fall down. We as well heard footsteps come from behind us so we all turned around.

We were all waiting to see who was coming. We can see a shadow creep out and was walking towards us.

We all looked at each other.

"Everyone is here." I tell them.

"Mikey...did someone else come with you 2?" Goldie asks.

"No. Not that I know." I say and looked at Stacy.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was only me and Mike." Stacy says.

We see the shadow come closer and it was about to show up. Goldie disappeared and the rest just froze besides Stacy and I.

Then we finally see it...it was Springtrap.

"Oh...its just Springtrap." I tell them and they all moved again.

Goldie pops out again.

"Springtrap!" Goldie says happily.

"Hey Goldie." He greets him back.

"How was your sleep." Goldie asks.

"Uncomfortable. I have to sleep standing up, and inside a box." Springtrap says annoyed.

"That must suck." Mangle says.

"It does." Springtrap says and runs the back of his neck. "It also hurts my back. So I made my box fall and it cracked open. Then I saw this place, and decided to take a little tour." He says.

"And it took you to us huh." I say happily.

"Yes it did." Springtrap says happily as well.

"Well at least we're all together again." Goldie says.

"Not everyone though." I say.

They all turned to me.

"Right, our other friends are getting fixed again." He says.

Springtrap just nodded.

"So are you guys excited for the new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Stacy asks the Toys and the Marionette.

"We are." Toy Freddy says.

"I heard it was going to a lot more bigger than the old one." Toy Bonnie says sounding excited.

"It is. There's going to be a lot more space. And no doors in the office. So you guys will be able to visit when ever you want." I tell them.

They all smiled and nodded.

"I'm excited now. Hopefully there will be more balloons." BB says.

Stacy and I laughed a little.

"I just hope Foxy and the the rest will be fixed at that time." Toy Chica says and looks down.

Vixen pats her on her back and looks at her with sorrow.

I then look at her with sorrow but then serious. "They will.." I say and they all looked at me. "Just watch, they'll be fixed and new in no time." I tell them.

They all smiled and nodded.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

We were all confused on what that Purple loo alike to me said.

We looked at each other.

"Killing Animatronics?" Foxy says and looks at himself. He then looks at his hook.

"Yes Foxy. You 4 were known as killing Animatronics." The Dark bunny says.

"But...in that poster. We don't look like we're killing anyone there." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, we look more friendly and peaceful." Chica says and agrees with Bonnie.

I just turned to look at them both and waited to see what they would say.

"Heh, you see. You 4 are like that, but there is evil out there that we can't let it hurt the little kids." The Dark bunny says.

"And most of where the bad comes from, its from adults. Not little kids." Purple Freddy says.

We all just stood there and looked at each other.

"So what you're telling us. Is that were built to entertain kids, but kill their parents?" I ask confused.

"No, no, no, no. If only you guys can remember what you've been through." Shadow Bonnie says.

"Indeed. You 4 have been through so much. That you got tired of it, and decided to do something." Purple Freddy says. "And the way you guys resolved it, was by killing the bad, and what caused you those pains."

I widened my eyes and looked at my hands.

"I don't seem to believe you on that lass." Foxy says and disagrees with them.

Bonnie, Chica, and I turned to him surprised.

"Why is that Foxy?" Purple Freddy asks.

"I feel like there's more to this. You maybe right about this, but we don't know if you're actually telling the truth here. But I be feeling that something else is missing here." Foxy says.

I turned to look at them and I can see Shadow Bonnie getting a worried look. And that's when I knew that they were hiding something else.

"Tell us the full story." I say angrily.

Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie turned to look at me.

"I believe more the Fox than you 2." I tell them.

"Believe me Freddy...there's no other part of this. What we're telling you is the true." He says.

Bonnie and Chica were just quiet. Deciding if they should believe him.

"Look at you guys." Purple Freddy says.

We all looked at each other.

"You're all scrapped. You're all left behind." Shadow Bonnie says.

"They all left you deactivated. Although you can move when ever you guys want." He says.

I got a sad look. So did Bonnie and Chica.

"Argh, but they be fixing us still...right?" Foxy says and didn't want to believe on what they were telling us.

We looked at him with sorrow.

"If they were fixing you guys. Don't you think they would of finished already." Purple Freddy says.

Foxy then got a sad look.

"Come, look at this." Purple Freddy says and makes the mirror show us something that wasn't our reflection.

In the mirror there were 2 people and a bunch of there Animatronics that look like us. We all widened our eyes.

"Those..look like us." I say.

"They are. They're your guys' replacement." Purple Freddy says.

"They're Toy version of you guys. That just shows that you 4 are left here to decay." Shadow Bonnie says.

I got an angry feeling when he said that. But then it went away as soon as I saw that boy human. I felt like I've known him.

"Well that's enough." Purple Freddy says and makes them go away and all I saw was mine's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's reflection. We took a good look on ourselves.

"Those 2 humans that you guys saw." Shadow Bonnie says.

"What about them." I ask.

"They're the whole reason why you guys ended up here." Purple Freddy says.

We all widened our eyes and got an angry look.

"Yeah, they even destroyed your old place, that they're now making a new one for the Toys." Shadow Bonnie says. "Now I don't know about you guys. But that's unfair."

Purple Freddy turned to look at us. "Don't, you guys think?" He asks.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy look at me and I looked down at the floor. I put my hands as a fist.

"We're just trying to help you guys. And trying to do what's right." He says.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you." I say angrily.

I can feel my eyes go dark.

I looked at the other 3 and they had their eyes dark already.

"We must terminate them all." I say as my voice was getting deeper.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy nodded.

Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie looked at each other and turned back around to see us with a smile on them.

"Well then...let this game begin." Purple Freddy says and just stays there smiling.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Will the 4 Animatronics know the whole story? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Back to a Nightmare!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Back to a Nightmare!**_

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

We were just in the room where we woke up to. I was thinking about the decision I'm making and I can tell the other 3 were as well.

I mean...can we really trust those 2. They just came out of the dark and they looked really sketchy. But they also looked like they knew what they were talking about. Although...there's something that was bothering me...but I don't know what it is.

I had my head down just thinking. Then I look up to look at those 2. They were just looking at us. Smiling evily.

I looked at Bonnie. "Hey.." I say.

She turns to me. "Yeah, what is it?" She asks.

"How do you feel about those 2." I ask her.

"I don't know. There's a part of me saying don't trust them, but then there's another part of me saying that they're telling the truth." She says. I was just looking at her. "I'm just really confused."

I just nodded. "I see, I'm confused as well. So don't worry. I think we're all confused." I tell her.

"And you be right on that." Foxy says and comes with Chica.

"Especially since we all woke up in this room without remembering anything." Chica says.

We all nodded.

"But who else can we trust. They called us by our name and we never met them before." I tell them.

They all just looked at me with a worried look, which made me look at them with a worried look as well.

"It gets me worried when ever I think about those 2. But be having a point there lass." Foxy says.

"My name is not lass." I say again. "I believe my name is Freddy." I say.

They just stayed quiet.

"And yours is Bonnie." I say and point at her.

"And yours is Chica." I say and point at her as well.

"And yours...is Foxy." I say.

They get a smile out and I smile as well.

"At least that's what the poster says." I say ans was still smiling.

"At least you remember our names now." Chica says and we all laughed a little.

"Right." Foxy agrees.

"We all know our names now. Which is good." Bonnie adds. "But why can't we not remember how we ended up here."

"There's one thing that I have been wondering about as well." Chica says.

We all gave her a confused look.

"What the other thing you've been wondering about." I ask.

"Like what happened to us that made them fix us." She says.

I put my head down and began to think about the things that Bonnie and Chica were saying. They make a good point. How come we can't remember anything. And how did we end up here, and why are they fixing us...what happened to us. I put my hands on my head because it began to hurt. But then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was and it was Foxy.

"Don't over thinking it lass. You're just going to be hurting yourself." He tells me.

I smiled and nodded.

"We'll just have to wait for the answer to come to us. I be pretty sure that we'll find all the answers to the questions we be having." Foxy tells us and we just relaxed and smiled at him.

 **(Purple Freddy's P.O.V)**

I was hiding in the darkness in the room and I was just looking at what those 4 were doing.\

"Heh, idiots." I say and I can feel Shadow Bonnie next to me.

"They really can't remember anything huh." He says.

"They can't. That guy did a pretty good job destroying them, and making them forget everything." I say.

Shadow Bonnie just nodded.

"But soon...we'll have our revenge on that Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie." I say angrily.

"I heard Golden Bonnie is now called Springtrap." He says.

"I know...he was also getting all glitched up. Well the 2 of them did." I say.

"So what are your plans right now?" He asks.

"Right now...I'm going to go and meet and old me." I say and disappeared and got myself outside the room. I went where Golden Freddy was. But I was hiding and I was just spying on him.

*Look at him. Just sitting there reading a book.* I thought in my head.

"You can come out now." I hear him say.

I widened my eyes and looked around to see who he was talking to.

"Yes you. There's no point of hiding. I know you're there, I sense you." He says.

And that's when I knew he was talking to me, so I came out so he can see me.

"See, I knew you wer-" He says and stops on what he was going to say as soon as he saw me.

"What...how are you here." He asks shocked.

"Heh, I got my ways Golden Freddy." I say.

"My name is Goldie." He says angrily. "I thought you faded away. I'm a good guy now." Goldie says.

"Just hearing the word good discusses me. Ever since you and Springtrap changed...your guys dark souls came out and were left behind...then it made us, And we became alive ourselves." I tell him and Goldie widened his eyes.

"Wait..you're telling me that Springtrap's dark soul is also out there. Like you." He says surprised.

"Indeed he is Goldie. And we're both here seeking for revenge for letting us out to decay." I say. "We will destroy you and your friends."

"How...you 2 are just like energies. There's no way you 2 will be able to defeat us." He says and I just slowly smile.

"Oh trust me Goldie...we got our ways. And as soon as you see how we're planning to kill you all..you won't know what to do." I tell him.

Goldie just gets a worried look and throws a box at me and it made me vanish.

 **(Goldie's P.O.V)**

I threw a box at him and he just disappears. I as well looked around to see if he was still here, but no. Then I hear talking.

"Just watch your back Goldie." I hear Purple Freddy say.

I began to look around again.

"As soon as you guys see how we're going to kill you guys. You guys won't know what to do. Hahahahah." I hear him say and laugh and everything just got quiet.

I looked down at my hands and a had Freddy's bracelet that said 'Mike's Best Friend'.

"Goldie?" I hear Mikey say and I widened my eyes and look up.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah Mikey. Don't worry." I said and smile.

Mikey just nodded and left.

My smile then faded and I got serious. I looked up at the ceiling. *Don't worry Mikey...I will protect you.* I say in my head..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Will Purple Freddy kill them all? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: A Golden Discussion!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: A Golden Discussion!**_

 **(Goldie's P.O.V)**

I sat down on a couch that was just there on this Storage place. I put my hands on my head. I can't believe that our dark energies became alive their selves. Mine's and Springtrap's. I wonder if Springtrap knows about this. I mean, he tend to know more than I do on things.

I stood up and decided to talk to Springtrap about this. I walked away and began to look for him.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be fine," I heard someone say and it sounded like Vixen.

I looked where she was at and she was with Toy Chica. Just trying to comfort her. I feel bad for Toy Chica. She really loves Foxy and I can tell Foxy really loves of her back as well.

I looked at them with sorrow as I saw Toy Chica let out some tears.

"I hope they will too. I just want to see Foxy and know that he's going to be there by my side like we were before." Toy Chica says and began to let out some tears again.

Vixen looked at her with sorrow as well.

"He will be by your side soon Toy Chica. And just remember he's going to be brand new again. So he's not going to be looking like a scrapped fox again." Vixen tells her and she looked up at her and smiled.

I smile and then began to walk again and look for Springtrap.

I passed by the room where my old pals were at and I heard noise inside. I stopped and focused my hearing to see if I wasn't just hearing things.

 ***Bam!***

I heard a loud noise that sounded like someone fell.

"Oi!" I heard a yell.

I widened my eyes.

*That sounds like Foxy, just with his Pirate voice.* I thought in my head.

I began to walk towards the door and as I was walking closer and closer the room got all quiet. I stopped and looked at it confused.

I grabbed the doorknob and it was locked. I forgot that only the guards here have the keys for this room. But then I remembered something.

I looked up at the door and hit my head a little and disappeared and then I appeared inside the room.

I looked around and I saw them there, but they were in the same position they were when we all came to check on them. The 4 of them were just on the floor.

"Oh you guys.." I began to talk to them. Even though I knew they were deactivated. "I hope you guys get fix well...that the whole family can be together again." I say and looked at the floor all sad. I then turned to look at Freddy with him still on the floor.

"I miss you man. I just want you to know that Mikey really misses his best friend." I tell him. I then walk to the door.

*Freddy slowly turning his head towards Goldie.*

I stopped because I sensed like someone was watching me walk away.

*Freddy turning his head back to normal.*

I quickly turned and nothing. I still just saw them 4 on the floor. Then I disappear and appeared back outside the room.

"Weird." I say to myself.

"Yeah, weird." I hear someone say and I jumped a little and turned around to see who said that and it was Springtrap.

"Fuck man, don't do that." I tell him angrily.

Springtrap get a concern look. "Do what? What did I do?" He asks.

"Just pop like that from behind me. You scared me a little bit." I tell him.

"Pop out like that?" Springtrap says confused. "I was just walking by looking around, until you just popped out of no where. So then I decided to just go to you." He tells me angrily. I got a worried look. "You're the one that just pops out." He says.

"Okay...sorry." I say and scratch the back of my head. "But I was actually looking for you." I say.

He gets a confused look again. "For me? Why would you look for me in that room?" He asks.

"No, I was actually just walking by looking for you but then stopped and decided to look in that room because I thought I heard Foxy." I say.

He gave me a look that made me feel like I was going insane.

"But, it just might be the fact that I really miss them that I'm hearing things." I say and Springtrap just nodded.

"Okay, but why were you looking for me though?" He asks.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something.." I say and Springtrap just waited there until I told him what. "But not here. C'mon. I don't want no one else to hear this." I say and he nodded and we both walked somewhere else.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I sat up and looked at the rest. They as well looked up at me confused.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asks me.

"I have no idea." I say.

"That Golden version of you seemed to know you really well." Chica says.

"There be a lot of you lass. First we be seeing a Purple version, and now we be seeing a Golden version of you." Foxy says.

"I know." I say and scratch the back of my head. "And lets not forget the Toys version that we saw as well." I tell them and they slowly nodded.

Then we see Shadow Bonnie appear. We all jumped a little and looked up at him.

"Okay you 4. Tomorrow you guys will be getting fixed again. And Purple Freddy told me to tell you guys not to attack yet. Stay calm. We'll tell you when the show here can begin. Okay." He says and we all just nodded.

He then leaves and we all looked at each other and went back to rest.

*Who was that?* I asked myself as my eyes began to shut.

I then fell asleep.

 **(Springtrap's P.O.V)**

Goldie and I finally go and sit in a chair.

"Okay Goldie. What did you want to tell me." I ask.

"Well...you know how we use to be dark and kill people." He says and I just nodded. "Well and you know how we went good and our dark souls left." Goldie began to talk about other stuff that got me annoyed. He wasn't going to the main reason why he even brought me here.

"Goldie!" I yell out angrily. He then stays quiet and just looks at me. "Just tell me what you were going to tell me." I say,

"Okay, well our dark souls became alive and now they're back for revenge and wanting to kill us." He says and I widened my eyes.

"How do you know." I ask.

"I encounter a Purple version of me. And that's all my dark side in that. And he told me he was going to kill us all, and I said how if they're just energies and he said to just watch and wait, When we see what they're plans are. We wouldn't know what to do." He says.

I put my hand on his shoulder because he was freaking out.

"Goldie relax. We'll be fine. We have been through a lot. I'm pretty sure we will survive this." I say and he smiles and nodded. I just then smile. "And besides. I heard Mike saying that the new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria should be open in 3 days." I say and he got an excited look.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

So I finally told everyone here about how the new Freddy's place is going to be like.

"Wow, so we're going to be the mini band now." Toy Bonnie says.

"Yup, while the other 4 are getting fixed. And when they're ready. Everything will be back to normal." I say and Toy Chica looked up and smiled.

"I can't wait." Vixen says and Toy Freddy was just smiling.

"And as for The Marionette, you will still be giving out gifts to little kids, and BB, you're going to be there holding balloons for little kids to get." I say and they both looked happy as well.

Stacy and I both looked at each other and smiled. I can tell she couldn't wait for the grand re-opening. I as well couldn't wait for that day. We are going to be back to business and I will be able to see my best friend again. I looked at my watch and it was 5:57 a.m. I looked up at them.

"Well you guys should all go and freeze. It's about to be 6. And our boss will be here soon." I tell them and they nodded and froze.

I saw Springtrap going back inside his box and Goldie waves bye at us and we do too and he disappears.

Stacy and I were walking outside the Storage place until I heard someone whisper my name.

"Mike.." I heard and Stacy and I quickly turned back and didn't see anything.

I looked at Stacy. "Did you hear that too." I asked her and she just nodded.

We turned back again to look and straight ahead was the room where they were at. I decided to check in there. I opened it and the 4 of them were still on the floor. I got a sad look and I turned around.

*The 4 of them looking at Mike with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy having dark eyes.*

I then go and shut and lock the room.

"What was it? Stacy asks and comes to me.

"It was nothing. I guess we just heard things." I say. "We should head home soon and get some rest. We come back again tonight." I tell her and she nodded.

And with that we both headed home..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Do you think Mike and his friends will survive? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: Making a Move!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Making a Move!**_

 **(Fazbear's P.O.V)**

I was just about to and walk in the Storage place until I got a call. I looked at my phone and it was Memo.

I go ahead and pick it up.

"Good morning there boy! What's the news the you got now?" I asked as I was talking on the phone.

"Well sir, I don't really have anything with news today." He says.

"Well then why are you calling then my friend?" I ask while I was still talking to him on the phone.

"Well sir, I just wanted to know if you still wanted me and Frank to go and work on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy today." He asks.

"Well of course Memo! The new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria is about to have a grand re-opening. I need those 4 to be fixed and good as soon as possible. They are really important to me my friend. Having them not there, is not going to be the same." I say and get sad.

"I understand sir. We will go and try to fix them quick." He says.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to go ahead and hang up now. I got some paper work to do. See you later Meme." I say.

"Alright sir. See you later." He says and I hang up.

I then take a deep breathe and walk in. As I walk in I saw the Toy Animatronics there. They were all frozen there. I go to them and just take a good look at them. I smiled by just watching them there. Knowing that they were fine and working.

"At least you guys are still here okay." I say to them.

I then walk away from them and walk in front of this box. This box looked like it could fit a human being. I opened it and I saw Golden Bonnie. I took a good look at him and he was all springed up. He didn't really looked like he was able to be used again. I got a sad look. He was just there deactivated and had his head down, with his eyes closed.

"Oh man...you and Golden Freddy will always be my favorites. You 2 were one of the first ones built before the rest came along." I say to him.

I switched his deactivate button to activate and nothing. He didn't wake up or anything.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

Fazbear was just in front of Springtrap as memories began to hit him. He has been working in the same place for 27 years. And seeing all these changes. Getting a new Pizzeria, his 2 favorite Golden Animatronics not working anymore, along with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, getting the old Pizzeria on fire, and getting a new band and starting to new life for him. It was getting pretty hard for Fazbear. He didn't know what to do anymore but keep smiling and show no weakness, Even though he was dying inside slowly.

Fazbear puts his head down and let out some tears.

*Goldie pops out from behind him.*

Goldie sees his crying creator and gets sad as well. He puts his ears down and gave him a sorrow look.

Goldie then puts a hand on Fazbear's shoulder and Fazbear raises his head. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He had a surprised/scared look. He knew that he was the only one in there.

*Goldie vanishes.*

Fazbear quickly turns around to see no one there.

He looked around and he didn't see anything.

*Springtrap raises his head to look at Fazbear and he had a smile.*

Fazbear was still looking around to see who was there.

*Springtrap shuts his eyes and puts his head down.*

Fazbear turned back around and he closed the box.

 **(Fazbear's P.O.V)**

That was odd. I could of sworn I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I walked away and was heading to the Parts/Service room. But I was still confused about what just happened. I got some keys open and I unlocked the door and walked in to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy there on the floor. The 4 of them didn't look ready. But at least they were getting close.

I looked at them sad and walked out and locked the door.

"Hey sir." I hear someone say.

I jumped and turned around and I saw Cassy, Memo, and Frank.

"Oh, its just you guys." I say and put my hand on my chest.

"What's wrong sir?" Cassy asks.

"Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost or something." Frank says.

Memo hits Frank behind his head and Frank looks at him angrily.

"Sorry sir. Frank is just being rude." He says and laughs a little.

"Oh its okay." I say and smile. "But you 3 are here so early."

"Well Frank and I decided to come early that way we can finish fixing them faster." Memo said and I smiled and looked Cassy.

"Why are you here so early, It's barely 8 a.m." I say.

"Sir, I work at 8." She says.

"Oh that's right." I say and realized that I scheduled her at 8 today. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking a lot here." I tell them.

"Well don't over think it sir." Cassy says.

"Yeah, go ahead and sit and rest sir. I'm pretty sure Cassy can do your paper work for a couple minutes." Memo says and looks at Caasy with a smile.

She smiles back at him and nodded.

"Okay then. I trust you kids." I tell them.

"Kids? Pshhh. Sir, we are like in our 20s'." Frank says.

We all then laugh.

"Okay, well that's enough talking. Lets go and work now." I say and they nodded and they went to go work.

I then head to the office here and began some of my paper work here. I see Cassy coming in and takes some papers with her. I looked at her and smiled. "Oh you guys weren't really kidding huh." I say.

"Of course not sir." She says and smiles and leaves.

I was still smiling and was working on my paper work.

 **(Memo's P.O.V)**

Frank and I went in the Part/Service room to go and continue to fix up Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. When we walked in we saw them still there on the floor.

"Eh, nothing really new here huh Memo." Frank tells me.

"Not really." I said and looked around. But when I looked at Foxy, I noticed that he had a scratch on his side.

I went towards Foxy. And Frank was just looking at me.

"Hey Frank. Come here real quick." I tell him and he comes.

"What is it?" He asks.

I get in one knee and took a look at that new scratch he had. I can see the Frank noticed it as well.

"This scratch here." I say and point at it. "This wasn't here yesterday when we left."

"It actually wasn't huh." Frank says.

We both looked at each other confused. I get up and we both walked out and we see Cassy there.

Man...Cassy ...she's so beautiful...with her light brown hair and hazel eyes. I smiled like an idiot just staring at her.

"Helloooo..." I can hear Frank say.

He then waves his hand in front of me and I finally snapped out of it. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Frank says and turns to Cassy. "Hey yo Cassy!" He yells out and Cassy turns around.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Do you know who else went in here besides Memo and I?" He asks.

"No I don't. Why?" She asks and gets up and walks towards us.

"Well Memo and I noticed that Foxy has a new scratch there." Frank tells her and she got a confused look.

"Well that's weird. Cause only you and Memo were there so far." She says.

Frank and I both got a confused look again.

"Heh, maybe they can move by themselves." Frank says pushes me playfully. I turn to him all serious.

"That isn't funny." I say.

Cassy just had a confused look.

"Oh c'mon man. I was just playing around." He says annoyed.

"What ever. Lets just head back to work." I say. I turned to Cassy. "Thanks."

She nods and heads back to sit, to work on the paper work.

We both then go back in and work on them.

 **(Cassy's P.O.V)**

3 hours have passed and I just barely finished the paper work that I had. I finally got them all together and I put my head on the desk to relax but then I hear someone whispering my name.

"Cassy.." I hear.

I turned to look who it was and the whispers were leading to this box that said 'Golden Bonnie'. I got a confused look and I got up and walk towards it. As I was walking towards it, I can hear the voice getting louder. But when I stood in front of it, it just stopped. I went and opened it and I saw Springed up Bonnie. That must be one of the Golden Animatronics that our boss has been talking about. I took a look at it. But it just looked deactivated. I shook my head and looked back at him again and he was awake and garbs me with one hand on my neck. I can feel myself loosing air. He raises me up til I can't touch the floor. I saw his eyes go dark and he opens his mouth and he had another pair of teeth in there. I widened my eyes and let out a tear. He then gets close to my face for a bite and every thing goes black.

I then wake up and I woke up sweating.

I touched my face and it was still there. I turned around and I saw the box just there.

"It was just a nightmare.." I tell myself.

I looked at my desk and the papers looked finished.

"Oh, I guess U did finish them after all." I tell myself and just began to think about that dream I had.

But it soon got interrupted as soon as I heard Mr. Fazbear rushing down here.

"You guys!" He says happily.

I turned around to look at him and Frank and Memo walk out to met him up.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The Grand re-opening is going to happen in 2 days." He says happily.

"What?!" We all say surprised.

*I can't believe it...Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria is back on business.* I happily thought in my head..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-And HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! :)

-Why do you thin Cassy dreamed about that? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: The Big News!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Big News!**_

 **(Frank's P.O.V)**

I can't believe this. The Grand Re-Opening of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria is in 2 days. It feels like it was just like a week ago since the old place got caught on fire. When reality it has been like 2 in a half months. That just shows that days do pass by quick if you're just busy the whole days. Like Memo and I have been working on them for a while now. I know I was known as the fastest person to fix things here, but when you start getting older, you get tired quick. I mean I was like on 18 or 19 when I built those Toy Animatonics. And I built them good and fast. Now that I'm 24, it takes a little bit more for me to fix these. Especially since they're a lot bigger now.

I turned to look at Memo and he as well was looking at me with a smile. I also had a smile because of the news that we just heard.

"You're not lying. Right boss?" I asked.

"Of course not boy! I'm being serious. I just got a call from the people that were constructing it. They said it should be able to open in 2 days." Mr. Fazbear says happily.

"That's great news!" Cassy says.

"It is." Mr. Fazbear says.

"We should get everyone that works here together. And tell them the big news." Memo says.

Cassy and I both nodded.

"I agree with Memo. We should have a meeting together and then Mr. Fazbear will tell everyone the news." I say.

Mr. Fazbear then smiles. "Okay then. I will text everyone to come." He says and goes back to his office.

Cassy, Memo, and I just got together and we still had a smile on us.

"Damm, are you guys ready for the new Pizzeria." I ask.

"I am. But I'm a bit nervous." Cassy says.

Memo and I both turned to look at her confused.

"And why are you nervous?" Memo asks.

"Well...it has been a while since I have encountered with so many people." She says and we just stayed there looking at her. "And you know how the Pizzeria gets packed with people." She continues and Memo and I both nodded. "Well...that's what I mean. I haven't been talking to so many people.."

"I get where you're coming from." I say.

"Yeah, I mean...I know we haven't been in working there for a while. But I'm pretty sure we still have it in us." Memo says and Cassy smiles.

"Memo is right. We are all hard workers. And I'm pretty sure we can all interact with others like we use to." I say and agree with Memo.

Cassy smiles and nods. "That's true." She says.

"Alright you 3." We hear Mr. Fazber say, while he's coming out of the office. We turned to look at him. "I already text everyone and they all said they're on their way. So lets go and get seats for all of us." He tell us and we go ahead and get seats.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I was coming out of my house and I was heading to the Storage place. I was heading there because I just got a text from my boss, saying that there was going to be a meeting and that he had big news.

Now the big news is what got my attention. Usually big news mean good or bad. But it's most likely going to be good.

"Maybe...Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are all fixed up!" I told myself and got happy.

I rushed to my car and got in. Stacy said she was going to drive over there as well, so I'll just meet her over there. I start my car and began to drive over there. While I was driving I was passing through the old Pizzeria. It was all covered up.

*I wonder if they're done.* I thought in my head.

Nobody from outside could of been able to look in there. It was well covered. But I also saw trucks parked there and wood on the floor. And seeing that, made me think that it wasn't ready yet.

But as I was just starring at the place. Flashbacks began to hit me.

 **[Mike's Flashbacks]**

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

Mike was inside the burning Pizzeria. Trying to look for his Animatronic friends. When he came into the stage, he saw Foxy all destroyed. And that's when he came face to face with Vincent. Mike got an angry look on Vincent just gave him a surprised look. He had blood on his face, he looked like he got really hurt fighting the Animatronics.

He then throws himself at Vincent and they both landed in the Back Room.

Mike was on top of Vincent, holding him down and punches his face. Then Vincent gets a hold of himself and gets Mike off him. Vincent then gets on top of Mike and raises his axe. Mike widened his eyes as the axe was coming closer to his face. But then he see a golden hand get the axe.

It was Goldie.

Vincent turns hid head to see who it is and Goldie also turns his head to look at Vincent and Goldie lets out a scream and pushes him away from Mike and him. Goldie helps Mike get up and they both had an angry look towards Vincent. Then the Marionette comes and tags along with them 2. Vincent widened his eyes and goes into the Storage and heads down stairs.

"You won't escape!" Mike says angrily and the 3 of them go for Vincent.

 **[End of Flashbacks]**

 **(Still Mile's P.O.V)**

I was just remembering the big fire that Vincent caused. But...the thing is...he never really told us his real name. Which is still mystery for me. I got sad, but then got happy knowing that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy weren't really gone. They were still here and they were getting fixed.

I finally arrived to the Storage Place and I saw a lot of cars parked there. I as well saw Stacy's car and she was barely coming out .

I parked and then get out. "Hey Stacy!" I yell out and wave at her.

She looks up at me and waves at me as well with a smile.

We both began to walk to each other and hugged.

"How was your morning sweetie?" I asked her as we pulled apart.

"It was good. I had a really good sleep." She says and kisses my check. I just smiled at her.

"I did as well." I say and held her hand. "So we should probably go and walk in now." I tell her and she just nodded and we both walked over there.

When we walked in, we saw everyone there.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Everyone that works in the Pizzeria are here. I see Cassy with Memo and Frank. They were just there sitting down and talking. Cassy sees us and gestured us to come. So we go and walk to them.

"Hey you 2." She says.

"Nice knowing that you 2 can make to the meeting." Frank says.

"C'mon you guys. Take a seat." Memo tells us and we go and sit down.

We all see Mr. Fazbear coming out of the office and we all looked up to see him.

"Hello, hello everyone! Its nice seeing the Fazbear family together again." He says happily and we all smiled. "So you are all probably wondering why I got you all together here."

We all stayed quiet.

"Well I got big news...that's why I got everyone together here." He says.

"And what is this big news you got sir?" Josh asks.

"Well...lets just say that we are back to business again." He says and had a smile on him.

We all got surprised looks.

"Wait?" Stacy says and we all look at her. "They already finished re-modeling the Pizzeria?" Stacy asks happily.

I can see that Cassy, Memo, and Frank nod.

I then smiled and got excited when I saw them nod.

"That's right!" Fazbear says sounding excited as well.

We all began to cheer loud.

"Wait. Sir I got a question." I say and they stayed quiet and looked at me.

"And what will that be buddy." Mr. Fazbear asks.

"What about Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" I ask. "Are they going to be good when we open up again."

"Yes, but they are still getting fixed. So until they get fixed. Then they will go back to their routine." Mr. Fazbear says.

I just nodded. "Well lets celebrate for the Grand Re-Opening in 2 days!" Mr. Fazbear says and we all cheered again.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

We were just there frozen and listening to what they were all talking about.

"Do you hear that?" Toy Bonnie says in a whispering tone.

I turned to him.

"Yes." Vixen says.

"They're opening up our home again." Toy Chica says happily.

"Haha." BB laughs happily but loud.

"Shh.." I tell BB and BB just stays quiet.

The Marionette face palms himself.

"Did you here that?" We hear someone say, and it sounded like they were coming.

We all widened our eyes and stayed there frozen.

"Yeah I did Adam. I heard like a little kid laughing." A guy says and we see them come.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." The other guy says and they come and look at us.

"But there's no one but just the Toy Animatronics." That Adam guys says.

"That's weird." The guys says.

"Lets just head back Josh. We are probably just hearing things." Adam tells that Josh guy.

"I hope not." Josh says and they leave.

We all then get out a sigh of relief and the Marionette comes out of his gift box and lets out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one.." I say and froze again.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

 ***Inside the Part/Service room.***

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I were just sleeping resting.

But some loud cheering from outside the room woke me up so I opened my eyes and sat up.

I looked at the rest and they as well woke up. I then stood up.

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask them and put my ear on the door to take a good listen.

"Yeah." Bonnie and Chica both say.

"It be sounding like a bunch of happy crowd. They probably found some treasure." Foxy says and quickly gets up and comes near the door as well.

"I don't think they found some treasure." I tell him.

"What be making you think that lass?" He asks.

"Well I heard them saying something about a Grand Re-Opening?.." I say confused.

"Exactly. They be going to open me treasure then." He says angrily. "I must go out there."

"No Foxy." I tell him.

Bonnie and Chica get up and came near the door as well.

"Argh, why can't I?" Foxy asks angrily.

"Even if you could of, the door is locked." Bonnie points out.

Foxy and I both turned to look at her.

"She's right." Chica says.

I then put my hand on the door knob... and it was locked.

"Fuck." I say angrily and get an angry look.

"You were still going to try to open the door, after Bonnie said it was locked." Chica says.

"It doesn't hurt to check it twice lass." Foxy says.

"Yeah, I was just making sure." I say.

I turned around and faced them.

"This is BS." I say angrily.

"Calm down Freddy." Bonnie says.

"No, I've been wanting to get out of this room. I want to go out there and see how it is." I say.

"I be feeling like that too lass." Foxy says and agrees with me.

"Well we just need to wait. Remember what the other 2 said." Chica says.

"Yup, until the right moment comes, then we can go out there." Bonnie says.

Foxy and I just nodded.

We all then just sat on the floor. I saw Bonnie and Chica falling asleep again.

I got an annoyed look.

"Don't worry lass." I hear Foxy telling me and I turned to look at him. "I be having a feeling that we will come out of this room soon." He says and I just smile. "Patience be the key on this right now."

"True." I say and agree with him.

He then shuts his eyes and falls asleep.

I then laid on the floor and just looked up at the ceiling.

*Sooo boring.* I thought in my head and I let out a yawn.

Slowly I began to shut my eyes...then I just fell asleep...again.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! BE SAFE OUT THERE, AND HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FIREWORKS! :D

-Til Next time! Bye! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Killing Animatronics!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Back to Killing Animatronics!**_

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

It was the next day and still...I woke up being in the same room and I get a big and loud sigh. I turned my head to look at Foxy and he was asleep. Then I turned around to look at Bonnie and Chica and they as well were asleep. I rolled my eyes as I was still laying on the floor and I sat up because I was annoyed and bored. I scratch the back of my head and stood up. I walked towards the poster and was just starring at it.

It was just us...but the 4 of us looked all good and fixed. We did look like a mini band, at least Bonnie, Chica, and I did. Foxy looked like he had his own little stage over there on the corner. For some reason, when I always look at the poster...I smile. And it makes me really happy. I tuned my head to look at them, the 3 of them were just on the floor sleeping. I gave them a sorrow look. I really don't know who they are. We barely found out our names...and I know that Foxy is a Pirate because of his ascent. I turned back to look at the poster and I saw Purple Freddy.

"Ah!" I let out a little yet loud scream and I fall back down.

"Argh?!" I hear Foxy say and they all wake up.

"Freddy?" I hear Bonnie say.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Chica asks and I looked at them and nodded.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy get up. Foxy held his hand to me and I grab his hand and he helps me stand back up.

"Thanks." I say to him and smile.

Foxy smiles and nods.

The 4 of us then turned to look at Purple Freddy.

"You scared me there ya know." I tell him and laugh a little. But Purple Freddy just had a serious look and I just stopped laughing and got serious as well.

"Listen up you 4." He says and we all just stood there listening. "So...I over heard that crowd talking about the new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." He says. "Yeah...what about that place?" I asked. "Well...now that it's brought up...its time for us to make an action move." Purple Freddy tells us and smiles.

We all got worried looks. I don't know why I felt so worried. But something in me is telling me not to trust him..

"What ye be talking about now lass?" Foxy asks.

"What I'm trying to say here. Is that our killing spree should be starting anytime soon." Purple Freddy says and gets that evil smile that sends goosebumps down my mechanic parts.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy turned too look at me and I gave them a confused look. "What?" I ask them.

"I don't know." Bonnie says and looks at Purple Freddy and just nods. And so did Chica. As well with Foxy. I believe they agreed with him. Then they turned to me again and Purple Freddy was just looking at me.

"Well?" He says.

'Well what?" I ask him in a worried tone.

"Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all said okay. You're the only one left that hasn't said anything yet. And I'm waiting for your answer." Purple Freddy tells me and I get a worried look. I can tell that the other 3 noticed it and they also got a worried look.

"So...we are going to be killing any person that comes in our way...or sight?" I asked him and he just nods. I looked down at the floor and saw a bracelet. I widened my eyes and got in one knee and picked it up. They all widened their eyes as they saw me get down and get it. Also Purple Freddy. I was taking a good look at the bracelet and it said 'Mike's Best Friend'. I got a confused look. "Mike?" I say and look up to look at Purple Freddy.

Purple Freddy just had a shocked look.

"Mike?" I say the same thing again. "Who's Mike?" I say while I was still looking at Purple Freddy.

"I-I-I have no clue." He says as he stutters a little.

I gave him a concern look. "Yes yo do." I tell him and he got an even more shocked look. "You do know. You don't want tell me." I say angrily.

"I don't know any Mike. I've never met any humans. I just know that they're bad...and that they should be terminated for leaving us to decay." He says angrily.

When he said...leaving us to decay...got me angry. I felt mad..

"Oh that's right...they left us behind.." I say and throw the bracelet to the floor and breaks.

I looked at the pieces fly off and I got my eyes dark. I looked over to see Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. And Chica and Foxy had their eyes dark as well. I'm pretty sure if Bonnie had eyes like us, she would of had her eyes dark too.

"So yeah?" Purple Freddy says.

"Yeah." I say and nodded. "We will be prepared to go in a killing spree." I say.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Purple Freddy smiles evily and disappears.

"What time is it?" I ask them.

Foxy turns to look at the clock. "It be 7:35 Freddy." He says.

We all then hear the doorknob shake. We widened our eyes and turned to look at the door. We heard keys.

"Shit! They're going to come in the room." Bonnie says.

"Quick you guys! Lets go back on how we were before." I tell them and they nodded and they got and sit on the floor and close their eyes. I go and lay down and closed my eyes.

I can hear the door open and I hear footsteps passing by me. I peeked a little and I saw 2 figures here. hey got a box...and it had tools.

*They're going to work on fixing us.* I thought in my head and closed my eyes again and pretended to be deactivated.

 **(Springtrap's P.O.V)**

I was just inside the box they put me in. And there is a lot space in here. Like..3 people could fit here. I have to be like this the whole day, til the night time hits. And I as well got to make sure it's Mike and Stacy being the night guards. I let out a sigh and put my head down.

I then widened my eyes because I sensed someone else in here. I looked up and I saw Shadow look alike. "What the actual fuck?" I say confused.

And the Shadow Bonnie just smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm you.." He says

"How are you me?" I asked.

His response was just getting me more and more confused.

"I'm pretty sure Goldie has already talked to you about this. But I am your dark soul that you left behind. Ever since you and Goldie turned good, it's when Purple Freddy and I came out. And now we're seeking for revenge to kill you all." He says and smiles evily.

I got a shocked look as I remembered what Goldie told me and warned me before. He was right.

"What? How can you 2 become alive." I asked him.

"We got our ways my friend." He says.

"But you 2 are just energies. There's no way you guys can lay a hand on me or my friends." I say and smile evily as well.

He got shocked look.

"What? Are you surprised that I am smiling. You are me right? So I pretty much look like you." I say while still smiling but I laughed a little as well.

"Oh trust me buddy...when you see how were are planning to terminate you all...you won't know what to do." Shadow Bonnie tells me and my smile fades away. I began to wonder what they're plans are.

"And how is that?" I ask.

"You'll just see. And it's going to be painful...you'll see.." He says and fades away.

I was just there with my eyes wide. Now I was really wondering what they were planning.

"I gotta warn Goldie.." I tell myself and peeked in a little crack outside my box and I see an eye ball. I put myself back and got scared a bit.

"Cassy?" I hear Fazbear say. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just checking in here because I thought I heard voices." I hear that Cassy girl say.

I was getting nervous. I didn't want them to know that we can move.

"Oh Cassy. You're probably just tired. Go get some rest." I hear Fazbear say to that girl.

I then can see that they left.

I let out sigh of relief.

*That was a close one.* I thought in my head.

 **(Memo's P.O.V)**

Frank and I were just in the Part/Service room trying to fix up Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

We then stopped and just looked at them.

"Well at least Bonnie has a face now." Frank says.

"Yeah, but it's still all springed up. I mean, she's missing her left eye. And she is still missing an arm." I say to Frank and he just got annoyed look.

"Het, its better than how she was before. Bonnie didn't even have a face to begin with." He points out.

I nodded. "Well...you're right on that." I say.

I then put all the tools box on the box.

"Oh we're done?" Frank asks.

"Yeah. We worked on them for another 4 hours. And it's already 9 p.m. Mike and Stacy should be here soon. Our shift ends at 10." I say and Frank just nodded. "So lets clean this place and dip." I say and we go ahead and put all the tools back and leave. As we were both leaving Frank has forgotten to lock the safe in there.

"Shit! Memo, I'll catch up to you. Just let me go and lock up the safe." He says.

"Okay, but don't forget to lock the room as well." I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah." He says and leaves.

 **(Frank's P.O.V)**

I went back to the Parts/Service room and I locked up the safe.

*Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had their eyes dark and they turned their heads to look at Frank.*

I then felt weird for some reason. I felt like someone was starring at me. I felt like more than one person or thing was starring at me. And it felt evil and dark.

*Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy going back to normal.*

I quickly turned around and nothing. All I saw was the 4 scrapped Animatronics on the floor. I gave them a weird look and just let it go. I walked out of the room and I was closed the door. I was already far away from the room and realized that I forgot to lock up the room. I stopped and thought about it.

"Eh, its not like those things can move or anything." I say to myself and walk away.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

 ***Outside the front of the Parts/Service room***

The door was slowly opening making a creaking sound.

Then from outside, you can see Freddy's hand slowly sticking out holding onto the door. Freddy then lets out his laugh...

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Do you think they will get out and make a move tonight? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Up with Your Past!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Meeting Up with Your Past!**_

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I was on the floor and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that the person forgot to lock the door. I quickly sat up and put my eyes dark. I smiled and was heading towards the door. I put my hand outside and hold on to the door. I let out a laugh that I didn't know I laughed that way. Which was creepy. I was about to stick my head outside the room but then I heard like footsteps and I widened my eyes and before I could of even looked outside. The door shut on me and I heard someone lock it.

I stood there looking at my hand still and they shut the door on me while my hand was holding the door still. "Ah fuck!" I say angrily and loud.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy opened their eyes. They stood up and went towards me.

"What's wrong lass?" Foxy asks.

I turned to look at him and gave him an annoyed look. "Are you fucking serious? Are you not seeing that my hand here is stuck on the door that is shut, and it fucking hurts!" I say angrily and was trying to ignore the pain but it was hard.

They all widened their eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Bonnie asks.

"Just help me! Please!" I tell them.

They came and Bonnie and Chica hold my shoulders and Foxy goes and sticks his hook on a little crack on the door. I can see Foxy opening the door little by little. Then Bonnie and Chica began to pull me back and I as well was pulling myself back. And there my hand got free and I hit the floor. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy just came to me and were just looking at me.

"Ow." I say and rubbed my hand.

"How did that happen?" Chica asks.

"Well after that guy left, I noticed that he didn't lock the door. So me being so curious of going outside this room. I opened it and was holding onto the door and slowly opening it. But then someone from outside shut the door on me." I tell them,

They just stared and I can tell Foxy was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I say angrily.

Foxy then gets serious. "Sorry lass. But you know the saying, curiosity killed the cat." He says and we were just giving him a confused look. "Well that's exactly what just happened." Foxy says.

Then I hear Bonnie and Chica giggling from behind me and I turned to them angrily.

They noticed my look and got all serious. But I as well noticed that Bonnie now has a face. I widened my eyes.

"Bonnie? You got a face now." I tell her.

She puts her hand on her face to feel it. "I do huh." She says sounding surprised.

We all gave her an amazed look because we finally saw how she looks like. And man..she looks beautiful. Even though she is still all springed up like us. And now she is missing her left eye, and her left arm.

We then heard the door again and we widened our eyes because it opened all the way. We all just stared to see who opened it, and there was no one. I turned to them with a confused look. They also gave me a confuse look.

"Should head outside?" I ask them.

"What? No. We can't." Bonnie says.

"Argh, that Purple Freddy never told us that we can't head outside." Foxy says.

"Yeah, so lets go." I say.

Then we hear voices and we all head back to our positions and closed our eyes.

 **(Memo's P.O.V)**

"Frank! I told you to lock the door." I tell him as we go in the Part/Service room.

"I'm sorry. But we were still going to come in here again anyways." He says.

"Yeah, but imagine if we didn't. You could of gotten in trouble. You're lucky Cassy was walking by and noticed the door was open." I tell him.

Cassy was just there behind us and nodded.

"Wait. I just forgot to lock it. I never left the door open." Frank says in a confused tone.

"Well I found the door open when I passed by." She says.

"Lets just forget about it guys. Lets get them on the truck. Today is the first day we get to go in the new Pizzeria." I tell them.

Frank and Cassy got an excited look.

"Do you guys need help?" We hear someone say from outside the room. Then we see Mike and Stacey coming in.

"Yeah, they are way to big for just one person to carry." I say and we then all carried them to the truck one by one.

We managed to put them all inside and even the Toys and the Marionette.

"Okay you're good to go." I hear Mike tell the truck driver and heads out to the Pizzeria.

"Well its already 10:30 p.m." Mike tells us. "You guys should go home."

"Yeah. We were going to that. Tell us it feel being the first night guard on the new Pizzeria." I tell Mike and Stacey and they nodded.

And from right there we all left.

 **(Springtrap's P.O.V)**

I began to look around because I noticed that I was outside my box. But I also noticed that I was in a dark place. It seemed like I was behind a truck because it felt like I was on the road. But I was the only one on this truck, and I got sad. But then Goldie pops out next to me.

"Goldie! You don't know how happy I am to see you here." I tell him happily.

"I bet." Goldie says and we laugh. "You know we're going to the new Pizzeria right." He says.

I nodded. "And I can't wait to see how it turned out." I say.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes and I saw Bonnie in front of me. I widened my eyes and I just looked at her. I feel bad for her. She's still getting fixed. But hey, she now has a face. I took a look at the place I was at. And Bonnie and I were the only ones in this truck.

"Don't worry Bonnie. Soon you'll be good and new." I tell her.

Then I see her arm going down and I jumped a little.

 **(Vixen's P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes and I saw Chica in front of me. I got scared because she looks scary with her mouth all wide open. She also had her eyes wide open and was just looking at me. I covered my face, she was just there in front of me. I noticed that Chica and I were the only ones in this truck.

"Man, I wonder how many trucks are they using to get all of us there." I say to myself and I turned to look at Chica and she blinked.

I jumped a little and rubs my eyes and I look at her again and she was just the same way as before. I just gave her a confused look.

 **(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V)**

I woke up and I saw nothing. I then began to think that no one was with me. Until I turned my head to my left and I saw Freddy there next to me.

"Ah!" I yell out a little and moved away from him.

I got to admit. They look pretty scary like this. I know they're getting fixed and all. But jeez, do they rally got to be looking really creepy. I just kept looking at him and he had his eyes opened and his jaw as well. But he didn't move.

I took a look at the place and I realized that Freddy and I are the only ones in this truck.

*Bam*

I heard something fall. I turned to look at Freddy and his microphone wasn't on his hand anymore, It was on the floor. I gave him a confused look and just went away from him a little bit more. For some reason, I was getting a dark vibe from him.

 **(Toy Chica's P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Foxy...

I widened my eyes and covered mouth. I began to go towards him and just stooped there in front him. I put my hands on his face and I was taking a good look at him. His ears still didn't match. But he didn't have those mechanic like feet anymore. They actually look normal. I gave him a sorrow look.

I went next to him and put my head on his shoulder and stayed there. I looked up to see him. He had his eyes close.

"I miss you Foxy...you don't know how much I need you here with me. I miss your hugs and kisses you gave me. I miss being with you. I miss you just talking with me,," I say and covered my eyes and began to cry.

"Argh, don't be crying lass." I hear someone say.

I can't believe this...is this really happening...is this really Foxy. I quickly looked up to look at him and there I saw him. He had his open and was just giving me a sorrow look.

"Foxy!" I say happily and go and hug him. But I didn't receive any hug back. I moved away from him and just gave him a confused look.

"Foxy?.." I say.

He just had a confused look.

"Foxy...it's me Toy Chica." I say.

"I don';t know who you be." He says.

And those words that came out from him. Was breaking my heart.

"Foxy...I know you're playing around." I tell him.

Foxy then gets up with his eyes dark.

I stood up and pushed him to the wall and held him there. He looked surprised. His eyes were back to green.

"Foxy. Please remember me. Its me. I'm your girlfriend." I say.

"I barely remember anything." He says.

I moved away. And I began to cry.

"I'm sorry lass." He says. "I know they told me to terminate you guys. But I cannot terminate a lovely lady like you lass. Something in me is telling me to not hurt you. But I do be getting this heart warming feeling towards you lass. But I don't know what it is." He says.

"Oh my gosh...you really don't remember anything." I tell him and he nods looking sad. "Are the rest like that as well?" I ask him.

"If you're talking about Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Yeah, we barely know our names and we're getting to know each other." He says.

"And who told you to terminate us?" I ask him.

"I cannot say...I don't think they want us to say. But I still want to kill those humans for all the pain they caused us." He says and gets angry.

*Someone made them remember their dark past..* I thought in my head.

I go to him and kiss his check. He got caught by surprise as his ears go up and just looks at me. I go back to where I was and lay there.

I was falling asleep and I had some tears running down. I then felt a hug from behind me. I widened my eyes and I turned to see Foxy there. He was just looking at me.

"Do you remember me now?" I asked happily.

"I do not...but I don't like seeing a beautiful lass like you sad." He says.

I smiled but I was still sad that he didn't remember me. He pulled me closer and were just laying on the floor. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. The feeling of him being there next to me was getting me sleepy. I then fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

I woke up because I felt the truck stop and I realized that I was in the same position before and so was Foxy.

"Was I dreaming?" I asked myself.

I looked up to look at Foxy and he was just sitting on the floor deactivated.

*Maybe I was dreaming..* I thought in my head. I see them opening the truck and they get me and Foxy out. I got sad seeing them take him away.

They put me up stage with the rest and they leave.

"Time to celebrate before the Grand Re-Opening." I heard them say.

When they left I began to look at the new Pizzeria. There were games and little kid rides. There I also saw BB with balloons and a sign that says balloons. I smiled and turned to Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie and they as well were looking around with a smile. We got off stage and we saw the Marionette's gift box on the corner. He was still asleep because we heard music playing. We walked to this place called 'Kids Cove' and I saw Vixen coming to us. But I got a sad look.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"They took off Pirate's Cove." I say sadly.

"They'll come back. Trust me." Toy Freddy says and we nod. "But we should head back before they come and check on us."

Toy Bonnie and I nodded and we headed back. We also waved bye at Vixen and she did as well. We went up stage.

"Gotta be ready for the big day tomorrow.." Toy Freddy says and we froze.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Will Foxy remember Toy Chica soon? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10: The Grand Re-Opening!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: The Grand Re-Opening!**_

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

 **[Mike's Dreams]**

I was in a office and I was just sitting there on a desk. I can see that there was a camera there to look around and I noticed that there was no door, but there were vents. One was on my left and the other one was on my right. I was really confused and began to look around. I saw a lot of posters of the Toys Animatronics. They had had the saying 'Lets Party, Have Fun, and Eat'.

*Am I at the new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria?* I thought in my head confusingly.

I got up from my chair and just explored around that office. I saw papers of kids drawings. They all had the same saying in it. They all said "My first time being at the new 'Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria.' And that's when I knew that I was in the new Pizzeria. But that's weird. Because I don't remember the Grand re-opening yet. I saw a kids drawing that got me really worried. I can see Vixen there getting teared apart by a kid. Making her be Mangle again. And I got a worried look. But then I heard a noise outside the office and I turned to look. All I saw was a dark hall. It was really hard to see. But I did find a flashlight here in the office, so I went and grabbed it and headed outside. Pointing the light in front of me. I didn't see anything so I kept walking. I began to here whispers in my ears.

"Its Me, Its Me, Its Me.." It kept saying.

I couldn't really tell if it was a male or female saying it. But the way it was saying it on my ears, gave me shivers all over my skin. I can see my hairs going up. I then began to get cold as soon I stopped walking and I was in front of the 'Parts/Service' room. I began to here the whispers again. But this time it was in the room.

"Its Me, Its Me, Its Me" It still kept saying.

As soon as I walked in, the whispers just stopped.

When I went in, I saw Chica there on the floor, as well with Bonnie. And on the other side of the wall, I saw Foxy. But the one I didn't see...was Freddy. I began to get worried not seeing my pal Freddy there. I turned around and was walking outside the room.

*Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy turning their head to Mike with dark and bloody eyes.*

While I was walking away, I felt a dark vibe around me. I felt like was being watched, and the way I felt...was like someone was watching me evily, and wanted me to die so bad. The feeling began to get worse. I quickly turned around and I just saw Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy there on the floor. All deactivated. I had a confused look and I turned around and I saw Freddy there in front of me. And he had red bloody eyes and sharp teeth. I couldn't really react because he grabbed my shoulders and he began to growl.

"Freddy..." I say and was getting scared.

Then he comes near my face and I see him coming at me to take a bite out of my face.

 **[End of Mike's Nightmare.]**

I opened my eyes and jumped out of my bed. I hit the floor hard and began to scratch the back of my head. I looked around and I was just on my room.

"Oh...it was just a nightmare?" I say to myself confused and I was sweating and breathing heavily.

I put my hand on my right shoulder and it began to sting.

"Ow." I say.

I get up and walk to the bathroom and took off my shirt. I noticed that my shoulders were red. I touched it again and sting again. But it was really hot as well.

I turned on the water to get ready and take a shower. And hopefully my shoulders wouldn't sting so much. But I began to think about the nightmare I had and the way it ended. I remember seeing Freddy putting his hands on my shoulders...and now that I'm awake...it feels like it actually happened.. I just snapped out of it and went in the shower.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

 ***Inside the Pizzeria.***

I opened my eyes and lifted my head and I didn't see no one. I forgot this place isn't open yet...but they open today for the first time again. I looked at the new Game Area. I could see balloons and little kid rides. i can also see BB from here. I then turned at the corner and I saw the Marionette's gift box. With a lot of prizes and plushy of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I smiled when I saw that.

I turned to look at Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. They were both asleep.

"Hey you guys...wake up." I say and they both wake up.

"Is night time already?" Toy Chica asks confused.

Toy Bonnie had a confused look. I guess we are really use to just moving during the night time.

"Not it's not." I say.

"Then why are we awake? They're going to know that we can move." Toy Bonnie says.

"If there was anybody here." I tell them.

They both got confused looks again and looked around and realized that there was no one.

"Hey, we can explore this place right now." Toy Chica says.

I nodded.

"Alright!" Toy Bonnie says happily and jumps off stage.

Toy Chica and I get off stage as well.

"But we have to do this quick. Because remember, today is the grand re-opening for this new and improve Pizzeria." I tell them and they both nodded. We all then headed to go look for Vixen and she came out from a room that said 'Kids' Cove'. I turned to look at Toy Chica and she had a sad look. Every time she looks at that, it gets her sad. I wouldn't blame her. It's sorta like Foxy's Pirate Cove. But just this time it'a Vixen's. It sounds like they replaced him. That's why Toy Chica gets like that.

I see Vixen go to Toy Chica and hug her.

"Don't worry girl. They will soon come out and be brand new. As well with Foxy." She says and we smile. Including Toy Chica.

But then Toy Chica got worried look. "That reminds me." She says. "I had a really weird dream when I was in the truck."

"Toy Chica. Tell us your dream later. Lets take an opportunity to look around this place." Toy Bonnie says.

Toy Chica got an angry look. "He's right though." I say and agree with him.

"Hi." We hear someone say and we all turned to see BB.

"Okay good. We are all together now. Lets go." I say.

"I'd say that Toy Chica and I together and look. And you boys go together and look around as well." Vixen says.

"Sounds good." I say and went our ways.

We went to a room and it said 'Party Room 1'. When we went in, we saw tables with party cones.

"Man, they sure are ready." BB says.

"Yup." I say.

We then walk to another room that was connected to that room and it said 'Party Room 3'.

"Oh look." Toy Bonnie says and BB and I turned to look at him. "Another party room."

"And this time, it had a vent?" I say confused.

The 3 of us went to the vent and noticed that it was pretty big. Like a human being can fit here. Even Freddy can fit in here. And we know how big that guy is. When we saw how wide it was, we can see a chair and a desk.

"So the office is over there." BB says.

I then stood straight up and put my hand on chin. "Interesting.." I say.

 **(Toy Chica's P.O.V)**

Vixen and I were walking on the hall and we can see the office from here. I got shocked look when I saw the office there.

"The office has no doors this time." I say.

Vixen turned to look straight and she as well got a shocked look. "It doesn't huh." She says.

We both then walk into a room that said 'Party Room 2'. We saw tables and party cones on the tables.

"Wow, they're prepared for the big day." Vixen says and I nodded. Agreeing with her.

We then walk into another room that was connected to it and it said 'Party Room 4'. And the only difference there was big and wide vent. Vixen and I both looked at each other confused. I go and take a look at it, and I saw that it led to the office.

"That's odd." I say.

"What it is?" Vixen asks.

"Well, this vent leads to the office." I say confused.

"Now, why would they built a vent that leads to the office?" Vixen asks confused as well.

"I don't know." I say.

"Hey Toy Chica." Vixen says and I turned to look at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"So what was your dream? I know Toy Bonnie was being rude over there, but don't mind him. I really want to know what your dream was." She says.

"It's fine. And will..it seemed to real though." I say.

"And why is that?" She replies.

"Well...I was in a truck. You know. And I know we all go to be with are old buddies." I say and she nods. "Well when I woke up, I was with Foxy. And I was talking to him...and he actually replied back." I say and Vixen got a surprised look. "But the thing was that...he din't know who I was. And he told me that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were like that as well. That they don't remember anything. And he said something about terminating us but he didn't want to kill me because I was beautiful lass. And yes, he talked with his Pirate voice." I tell her. "Aww." She says sweetly. I giggled a little. "Then I got all sad, and I gave him a kiss on the check and went back laid down. But I was crying. Then I feel him hugging me from the back, and me all happy thinking that he remembered me. But no, he just didn't want to see me sad." I say. "Well at least we know he still cares for you." She says. I nodded and continued. "I then fell asleep, and when I woke up. We were both in the same position as when I first woke up." I say.

Vixen then gets a confused look.

"So I don't know...it seemed real...but I think I was just dreaming." I say.

"It could be one of those dreams that feel like they're real, but they're not." Vixen says.

"Yeah.." I say.

"Girls." We both hear Toy Freddy.

We turned to look at him.

"Lets go back to our positions. I'm hearing people coming in." He says and we widened our eyes and quickly run back to our positions.

I went up stage with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. And I closed my eyes. But I peeked a little and I saw Fazbear and 3 other people.

"Today is the big day you guys." I hear him telling them.

The 3 of them nodded and smiled. I then shut my eyes and put my head down.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I finally got out of my house and was heading to the new and improved Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. Every time I think of that I smile. Knowing that my old pals are getting closed of being fixed and new again. I guess Stacy is already on her way over there so I that's why I'm going. But our boss did say we had to be there early for the Grand re-opening.

I arrived and boy...there was a lot of people outside, waiting for it to open. I can see Mr. Fazbear there, with Stacy, Cassy, Frank, Memo, and the rest. I went up with them.

"Finally you came." Frank says.

I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, I woke up late." I say.

"The important thing is that you're hear boy." Mr. Fazbear says.

He then turns to look at the crowd of family and kids.

"Hello, Hello, Hello everyone!" He yells out and they all stayed quiet. "Now, we all know the big tragedy that happened in the past." He says and I got sad and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see Stacy there just smiling at me. I then smiled and nodded. "But this place still hold strong and it is back. Brand new and improved." He says and the crowd began to cheer. I smiled at that. "He then had big scissors. "Are you all ready?" He asks the crowd.

"Yeah!" They all say.

Mr. Fazbear then cuts the red rope that was in front of the entrance and the crowd cheered louder.

He then opens the doors.

"Well come in now. You are all welcomed." He says and as you know it. All the little kids go running in.

"Back to work again." Cassy tells us and we nodded and headed in and boy...this place got a lot more bigger. I can see mini games and rides. And I can see on the stage there. It was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. They were deactivated and I can see BB there with balloons. I smiled.

"Mike boy." I hear Mr. Fazbear say. I turned to look at him. "Go and activate the Toys." He says. I smiled and nodded.

"Vixen should be in Kids' Cove." He says.

"I'll go and activate her." Stacy says and smiles. I smiled at her and we head to go and activate them.

I went behind Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica to activate them and then I stood in front of them and they lifted their heads and smiled.

"Show time you 3.." I tell them and smiled as they began to perform..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-What will Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie be planning? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11: Let the Show Begin!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Let the Show Begin!**_

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I stepped back as soon as Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica began to perform. I went with Stacy and me and her were just smiling at them. I turned to look at Stacy and she turned to look at me as well.

"This isn't so bad." I tell her and she nodded.

"Yeah, it isn't." She says and agrees with me.

"I mean, they can be the mini band for right now. While Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy get fixed." I say.

"I believe that's how Mr. Fazbear is planning to do." She says.

We turned to look at the Toys and we see a lot of little kids go to them and cheer on. They looked really happy. Just like in the old Pizzeria, the kids there were always happy when they came in and saw them perform. Nothing really has changed...well except for the place. It got a lot more bigger.

I was to focus on the little kids, but then I got lost as soon as I heard whispers.

"It's Me.." I heard on my right ear.

I widened my eyes because I remembered the nightmare I had earlier. I heard the same whisper. I began to look around and I was just seeing happy little kids and parents. I got a confused look because I heard it again.

"It's Me.." I heard. "It's Me, It's Me, It's Me.." It kept repeating in my ears.

I covered my ears and I could still hear it whisper in my ear. I swear, I felt like I was going crazy there. The whisper soon became louder and faster and the voice...got deeper.

"Okay! Who the fuck are you!" I yell out and uncover my ears.

I stood there shocked because I just saw everyone there looking at me. I see Stacy there coming out of the crowd.

"Mike?" She says and I just kept staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." I quickly replied. "Can I talk to you for a moment." I say and grab her hand and we walked away.

The crowd then went apart and did what they were doing and ignored what just happened.

Stacy and I walk in front of the Part/Service room.

I get out a sigh of relief, knowing that nothing bad happened with me there.

"What is it Mike?" She asks.

"Well...I was hearing whispers in my ears." I tell her and she got a confused look.

"And what were the whispers saying?" She asks.

"It was saying...It's Me?" I say confused.

"It's Me?" She says confused as well.

"Yeah and the weird thing about it, is that I heard it in the nightmare I had earlier." I say.

Stacy got a scared look.

I then got a concerned look. "What is it?" I ask.

"I'm just scared. What if something bad happens?" She says.

"I don't think so." I say.

"Well remember back then. Whenever you would have those dreams, something bad would happen. What if the Toys soon become evil and go back to killing again." She says and I got an angry feeling.

"What? There's no way the Toys will be going back to killing." I say angrily.

"Mike, I am not saying this to get you mad. I'm saying this because I am worried." She says.

"I know." I say more relaxed. "But I don't think so." I say.

"Well we just gotta have to be ready for anything that will come to us then." She tells me and I just nodded.

We then headed back to the Game Area.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I was on the floor sleeping but the sound of 2 people having a conversation right outside the room woke me up. I looked towards the door and got a confused look. I got up and walked towards it. I grabbed the door knob and was surprised knowing that the door was not locked. I opened it a little and saw 2 people leaving. I looked around and jeez, this place is pretty big. I then see 2 teenage boys coming to this room and I go back and acted deactivated.

I can see them going in the room and I was pretty shocked about that.

"This where these old pathetic things are at." I hear a boy say.

I widened my eyes as soon as I heard them say that.

"Damm, these things look like trash...well they always did." The other boy says.

They turned to look at Foxy and they towards him. I turned my head to look at them.

"This stupid fox.." One of them say.

"What about this thing?" The other boy asks.

"This stupid fox was the one that too a bite on my uncle's face back then." He says.

I widened my eyes. I can't believe this. Foxy took a bite of someone's face off. I thought Foxy was nice...at least that's what he seemed like.

"Fuck this thing." The boy says and kicks Foxy. I can see Foxy getting an angry look.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

The 2 boys began to kick Foxy. Foxy began to get angry and was growling.

"Do you hear that?" The boy tells the other one.

"I don't hear anything." He says.

"It sounded like growling." The other boys.

"You're stupid." He says and kick Foxy again and there Foxy quickly gets up and stabs him on his left shoulder with his hook and let out a screech.

"Ah!" The boy yells in pain.

The other one fell on the floor and was going back. All he saw was his useless friend getting cut in half by the angry fox. Foxy then turns to him and had his eyes dark and was twitching as well.

While the boy was going back, he bumped into something...or someone. He then stops and had his eyes wide. Scared out of his life to see what is standing behind him. He was just thinking the worse. He already saw an Animatronic cut his friend in half. He slowly began to turn his head to see what was behind him and there he saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there with dark eyes. Looking at him, straight to the soul they're going to take from him.

"Haha." Freddy lets out his creepy laugh.

The boy then stood up and was walking back and bumped to Foxy.

He then goes to the wall and stops there. Giving them a look, like he saw a ghost.

"You shouldn't of done the little boy." Freddy says with his dark voice and grabs his face with his hand.

"Ah! Please! No I didn't mean it." The hopeless boy says knowing that his life is ending.

"Lights out." Freddy says and squeezes his hand hard. The boy's head slowly began to bleed. Freddy kept pressing in that the boy's eyes were popping out. He then squeezes his head completely and blood splashes all over then and on the floor.

They all just stayed there looking at the 2 dead bodies there.

"Wow." They hear someone say and they all turned and they see Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie.

"That was amazing." Shadow Bonnie tells them.

"This is not the way I wanted it to start...but it's a good start to begin to kill." Purple Freddy says.

"How were you planning to start?" Freddy asks while his eyes were dark still. As well with the rest.

"I was going to start by making a person name Mike go insane but...you guys started it off way better." He says.

"Argh, how will we cover all this. And how will we not have blood on us lad?" Foxy asks.

"I'll handle the clean up." Shadow Bonnie says.

They nodded.

"Well...let the games begin then." Purple Freddy says and smiles.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy smile as well.

"What's your guys' mission?" Purple Freddy asks.

"To determinate anyone that gets in our way." They say with their eyes still dark.

"Excellent." Purple Freddy smiles..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-I know...a little dark right there xD

-How will Mike handle this? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: A New Family Member!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: A New Family Member!**_

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I saw Purple Freddy smile as soon as we answered his question and he left. But Shadow Bonnie stayed and there was a big flash that Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I had to cover our faces and the place was clean. As well with us. We didn't have blood on us. Neither did the floor. But I also noticed that the 2 bodies were gone. I got a confused look and turned my head to look at Shadow Bonnie.

"Where did the bodies go?" I asked.

Shadow Bonnie turns to look at me. "Don't worry about it. Just know that they're no longer here." He says in a serious tone.

I got an angry and annoyed look.

"Argh. How were you able to keep this place and us clean lad?" Foxy asks him.

Shadow Bonnie then turns to look at him. "I got my ways. Purple Freddy and I are energies. You'll be surprise what we're both able to do here." He says and smiles evily.

We all got confused looks and looked at each other.

Then Shadow Bonnie disappears and we all just sat down in a circle. So we were facing each other. We were quiet for a while but I broke the awkward silence that was going on in the room.

"So.." I say and they all looked at me. "What do you guys think of us killing these people?" I ask them. I really wanted to know their thoughts of this. I'm okay with it...not so much though. Especially since I don't remember anything at all. So I was really concerned of their thoughts on what this Purple Freddy has in planned for us.

"I don't really know what I am thinking of this." Bonnie says.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I turned to look at her with a puzzle look.

"I don't know...like my feeling towards this is gone. I mean, I don't remember anything...and Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie tend to know a lot about us than we do. So I have no choice but tot trust them." She says.

"I see." I say and turned to Chica. "And how about you?" I asked.

Chica then looks at me surprised that I asked her that.

"I'm okay with it. For some reason, I feel like we use to do that." She says.

"That's really weird. Cause I as well feel that." I tell her and they got shocked looks. "Do you 2?" I ask and look at both Bonnie and Foxy.

And they both nodded. Then i turned to Foxy.

"And what about you?" I ask.

"I be finding it really odd that you be asking us that question." He says and I just kept looking at him. "How are you be feeling of this lad?" He asks.

"Well, I'm okay with it. At least some what." I answer him.

Foxy just looks down and nodded. "And now. How do YOU feel about this?" I ask Foxy again.

"Argh! I be okay with it. Those 2 boys were being rude to me. They be kicking me like I was trash to them." Foxy says angrily.

"That was an asshole move though." Chica says.

"And they did call us trash too." Bonnie adds.

Every time I remember what those boys were telling us and Foxy...would get me mad. Purple Freddy was right about bad people being out there. I looked down at the floor and I can feel my eyes turn dark and I began to shake because of the anger I was feeling.

"Freddy?" I hear Foxy say and I widened my eyes and look up at them.

They were looking at me with a concern look on their eyes.

"You be okay lad?" Foxy asks.

My eyes then turn normal. "Yeah..just got mad because those boys were hurting you Foxy. And the fact that they called us all trash...isn't really nice." I say.

Chica and Bonnie smiled.

I gave them a weird look. "What?" I asked them and was wondering why they were smiling.

"That's cute." Bonnie says.

"That they called us trash and were treating Foxy like shit?!" I asked confused and angrily.

They both then got worried looks.

"No!" Bonnie says.

"We both find it cute that you care a lot for us." Chica says and tries to calm me down.

"Oh..." I say.

"Besides lad." Foxy says and we turned to look at him. "Foxy be a strong pirate! Like the strong waves in the sea." He says and I smiled.

I find it really hard to believe that Foxy caused that terrible incident. He just seems too nice.

We then hear little kids passing by, laughing and cheering. I stood up and went to the door to peek out a little. And I can see a lot of happy kids running by. Smiling and laughing. They were just playing around with toys and were playing on some mini games they had out there. Most of them also had gift boxes and balloons.

"Man...it looks fun out there." I say to myself softly.

"What do you see Freddy?" I hear Bonnie ask and I put my head back in and looked at them.

"You want to know what I see out there?" I ask them and had sorrow eyes. The 3 of them nodded.

"I see happiness and joy out there." I tell them.

They all widened their eyes and got sorrow looks as well.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

Stacy and I were just walking by the hall. Making sure everything was okay. And it seemed like it was. I can see all these kids there smiling and having fun. Seeing these kids having fun made me smile. I turned to look at Stacy and she as well was smiling. Looking at the little kids running by.

"These kids sure are really happy huh." I tell her. She turns to look at me.

"Yeah...they sure are." She says happily and agrees with me.

I then hold her hand and she got a surprised reaction and turns her head to look at me.

"I just want to let you know...that I love you." I tell her.

She then gets a smile out. "I love you as well Mike." She says and we hug.

"No PDA please." Cassy says and broke us apart because she got in the middle of us.

"Sorry sis." Stacy says as her face got red.

I just got an annoyed look and rolled my eyes.

"We're in a kids' place guys. C'mon now." She says.

"We were just holding hands and hugged." I tell Cassy sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, that's pretty brutal." She says.

I gave her a serious look.

"But not for me though." She says and point at herself. "But for the kids." She says and spreads her arms around pointing at the little kids around us.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"And I also came here because Mr. Fazbear sent me to get you 2." She says and Stacy and I gave her a confused look.

"For what?" Stacy asks.

"So you guys can meet the new night guard that might be tagging along with you 2." She says.

Stacy and I both looked at each other and had worried looks and then we turned to look at Cassy.

"Another night guard?" Stacy asks.

"But I thought Mr. Fazbear and I agreed on only letting Stacy and I be night guards?" I say sounding confused and worried.

"Well apparently he didn't agree." She says. I turned to look at Stacy looking more worried and she did as well. "Why are you 2 so worried." Cassy continues and Stacy and I both turned to look at her. "Look, I know you 2 want like alone time. But it's just graveyard. There's plenty of time to be together during the daytime. So I wouldn't really worry so much." Cassy says.

"But that's not what we're worrying about though." Stacy says.

"Then what are you 2 worrying so much about?" Cassy asks.

I quickly widened my eyes and turned to look at Stacy. I guess she noticed the way I looked at her, that she just nods.

"Its just that...we both don't want our spots to be taken." Stacy answers.

"Yeah." I say and agree. "That's it." I say nervously.

Cassy just gave us a weird look. "Okay? Just go to the office. Mr. Fazbear is waiting for you 2." She says and walks away.

Stacy and I both looked at each other and headed to the office.

We finally arrived there and I almost forgot that the new office has no doors.

"Ah! Finally you 2 come. Come in!" He says and we come in. "I want you guys to meet a new member of the Fazbear family." He says and points at a guy.

We both turned to look at him. He had brown hair and his eyes were light brown.

"Hi." He greets us.

"Hello." My name is Stacy. She says and the both shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Stacy." He says and looks at me.

"Sup. My name is Mike. I'm her boyfriend." I say to him and get all defensive.

Stacy just smiles and gets a nervous look. Mr. Fazbear just face palms.

"Nice to meet you Mike." He says and we both shake hands and I go back next to Stacy.

"Really?" She whispers to me.

"What? I'm just letting him know." I whisper back to her.

Stacy then just smiles and I just look at him.

"And what's your name buddy?" I asked.

"My name is Jeremy. And I can't wait to work night shifts with both of you." He says.

"That's the spirit." Mr. Fazbear say happily as well. "You will love night shifts." He says.

Stacy and I both just gave each other a worried look..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Will Mike and Stacy tell the secret that lies during the night shifts? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13: A Tour on the Magical Place!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: A Tour on the Magical Place!**_

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

*Can't wait to work night shifts with both of you.* I thought in my head.

What Jeremy said, kept running through my head a lot. What are Stacy and I going to do? What will happen to the Toys? Are they going to be able to move again on the nights? Because they're going to get really tired now. Since they are standing in one place...except for Vixen. She's still roaming around. But Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica? They just stand in one place and perform now.

I gave Stacy a worried look and she quickly noticed it.

"Um Sir?" Stacy says to Mr. Fazbear.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Is it really a good idea to put the new person on night shifts? I mean he's barely starting. And he doesn't really know what to do yet here." She tells him.

Jeremy just got a sad look. "You don't want me to work with you guys?" He asks.

"No." I respond before Stacy could of even responded.

They all just look at me.

"It's not that we don't want you to work with us. Its just that...we think it's too soon for you to be on night shifts." I tell him and he nods. "Since you barely got this job. We both feel like you should get to work on day shifts, and get the hang of it. Ya know?" I say.

"I see." Jeremy says.

"Well its on Jeremy really. He gets the decision. And I will gladly say yes." Mr. Fazbear and looks at Jeremy.

Stacy and I both looked at Jeremy as well. Waiting to say what a decided.

"Hmm." He thinks and just stays quiet for a while. "I want to work night shifts." He says.

I widened my eyes and Stacy just nods with a worried look on her.

"It's been decided then. Jeremy, you are going to be a night guard here at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria." Mr. Fazbear tells him. "And as for you 2." He continues and looks at me and Stacy. We both quickly look at him. "You 2 should show Jeremy around. And give him a little tour." He says and we both nodded.

"C'mon Jeremy." Stacy tells him.

"Lets walk in a little tour real quick." I say.

The 3 of us then left the office and headed to the Game Area. There wasn't so many kids anymore. I looked up at the time and it was 8:30 p.m.

"Oh wow." I say surprised.

"What is it?" Stacy asks and looks at me. As well with Jeremy.

"It's already night time. Its actually a perfect time to give Jeremy a tour." I say.

I looked at Stacy and she looked really tired. "Can you excuse us for a moment." I tell Jeremy and I grab Stacy by the hand.

"What is babe?" Stacy asks.

"Stacy, you look really tired. If you want go home. I'll give him a tour myself." I tell her.

"No, it's fine Mike. Besides, I also have to work night shift with you today." She says.

I turned my head to look at Jeremy and he waved at us. Stacy as well turned to look at him and we both wave back and turned to look at each other.

"Let him be my night guard partner today." I say.

Stacy widened her eyes. "Mike are you sure?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He wants to work night shifts right?" I say and she nods. "Well let his first day start off that way." I say.

Stacy stood quiet for a while. I then turned to look at Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy." I say.

"Yeah?" He answers back.

"Would you like to work night shift tonight?" I ask.

"Would I? Of course I would!" He says happily.

I turned to look at Stacy.

"Fine." She says and rolls her eyes.

I then smile and hug her and we kiss. She then smiles after we pull apart.

"Okay babe. Have nice sleep." I tell her.

"I will." She says and smiles. Then the smile goes away and she gets a serious look. "Be nice to him. Don't give him a hard time Mike. Please." She says.

"I won't." I say.

She then smiles and we kiss one more time and we pull apart.

And with that she leaves and waves at me. I then wave back at her as well.

"So what's going on?" Jeremy asks.

"You and I are going to work night shift tonight." I tell him as I turned to look at him.

Jeremy got an excited look "Nice!" He says happily. "Shouldn't we tell Sir Fazbear?" He asks.

*Sir Fazbear?* I thought in my head confused.

"Mr. Fazbear isn't here." I say. "But I did text him what was going on, and he was fine with it." I say.

Jeremy smiles and nods.

"Now, you notice how it's just you and me in the Pizzeria now?" I say, Jeremy then nods. "Well, it's cause as soon as it hits 8 p.m. We're suppose to start telling people we are closing. And that's when our co-workers leave too. Also, that's when us...as night guards. Come in and start closing this place. And just make sure there's no one else here but us." I tell him.

"Okay." Jeremy says and really looks interested in what I am telling him.

*Man, this guy really wants to be a night guard.* I thought in my head.

"Okay...now c'mon. I will show you around. So you can know how this place looks like. And so you won't get lost." I say.

He then nodded.

"Then we will work on the night guards' job." I say.

We began to walk and we go to the Party Rooms first. We went to Party Room 1 and 3.

"So these rooms are just where kids go and eat. As you can see, there are tables with party cones." I say and show him the tables.

"I see them." He says and looks at the vent. "What's up with the vent there?" He asks.

I turned to look at the vent. "Umm...will that vent leads to the office. There also another vent over at Party Room 4 I believe." I say.

"But why are there like big vents there. Like anything huge can fit in there." Jeremy says.

I then got a confused look and took a look at the vent and then at him. "You know what...I don't really know." I say.

"Oh...I see." He says.

"Well I don't really need to show you the other rooms. Since they're like the same as this one. But lets go see the Kids' Cove." I say and and we head over there.

We enter Kids' Cove and and there I saw Vixen on the floor.

"Now, this is where kids come and play. You see how there's like puzzles and board games, and then there's Vixen." I tell him and show him Vixen.

"Isn't she one of the Animatronic Toys?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes, she is. She's the one that roams around and takes care of the kids. And just makes sure they're okay and having fun." I tell him.

"Nice. I see you guys keep it really secured here huh." He tells me.

"Indeed we do." I say.

"That's good. That way the kids can feel safe and their parents will trust this place." He says and smiles.

I then nodded. "That's right. C'mon. Let me show you the Game Area." I say.

We then head there and we stopped in front of the Game Area.

There we saw a lot of mini games and I can see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica on the stage. I as well can see BB with only one balloon. I then turned to look at the corner and I can see the Marionette's gift box.

I smiled. "This is where the magic happens." I tell him.

He smiles and looks around.

"Well, every where in this place is where the magic happens. But most of it is here. This place is usually packed with people now. This the main area." I say.

I turned to see Toy Freddy. And he was just there and he widened his eyes and notices Jeremy. I then nod at him and he nodded back. Luckily Jeremy wasn't looking at them.

"Lets go and head to the office. That way I can explain to you now what we do as night guards." I tell him and we go to the office.

We both sat down and I began to explain what our job is.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

I was still up on the stage. It was night time...but we can't move. I just saw Mike with a new guys...and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that we can move and that we have a mind of our own.

I turned to look at Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. I'm guessing they noticed it as well, because they are still here.

"Well this sucks." I hear Toy Bonnie say as we kept looking straight, not moving anything but our mouth.

"I know." I say.

"It's our first day...just standing in one place and performing. And I am already really tired." Toy Chica says.

"I agree." I say.

"Me too." Toy Bonnie says and we just stand still.

BB hasn't moved at all. And so hasn't the Marionette. I'm pretty sure Mike went by at Kids' Cove. So Vixen saw the new guys as well..

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I woke up and saw that was on the floor, still on the same room. I sat up and looked at Foxy and he was asleep. I then turned to look at Bonnie and Chica, and they as well were asleep.

I put my hand on my head because my head began to hurt.

I then got up and opened the door.

"Oh that's right." I say to myself as I just remembered that this door isn't locked.

I smiled and peeked outside. It was alone and dark. I then open the door wide and headed outside. I walked towards the kitchen and was just looking around.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." I say excited as I saw a pizza. "Maybe Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica are hungry." I say and got the pizza. As I got it, I dropped a big metal spoon. I looked at it all serious. "Shhh." I tell it.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

Jeremy and I were still sitting down and I just finished explaining to him what we do.

"So we just like stock, clean, and make sure everything is okay right." He says.

"Yup, and of course make sure nobody brakes in." I tell him.

He then just nods.

Then we both hear a metal thing sound. It sounded like something fell on the floor. I widened my eyes and so did Jeremy. I jumped a little and I can tell Jeremy did too. We both looked out at the office entrance and we can see just a dark,pitch, and scary hall.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Jeremy asks in scared tone.

"I don't know. But lets go check it out." I say.

"Don't tell me...somebody already broke in." He says still sounding scared.

"Who knows. C'mon, lets check." I say and we headed out to where we heard the noise.

*Please...don't tell me one the Toys moved out of their positions.* I thought in my head as we were slowly walking towards where we heard the noise..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Will Jeremy see the truth that lies in the Pizzeria there? :o

-Again! I'm so hype for the 4th fanf game :D

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14: Close to the Truth!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Close to the Truth!**_

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

Mike and Jeremy were on the magical halls of the Pizzeria. They were both walking slowly as they were hearing noises in the kitchen.

"M-M-Mike." Jeremy says in a scared tone.

"What is it man?" Mike asks as he was still trying to focus on the noise because he was afraid that one of his Toy Animatronics have moved out of their position. He told them not to move since there's a new person today.

They were getting close to the kitchen and the noises were getting louder and louder as they were coming closer and closer.

Mike then stops and turns to look at Jeremy.

"Hey." He tells him.

Jeremy stops and gives him a confused look.

"Before we head in the kitchen and see what or who is causing that noise. I just want you to stay ca and don't freak out okay." Mike tells his scared and confused partner.

Jeremy still had a confused look. "What do you mean? Jeremy confusingly asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go and see." Mike finally says and they both slowly peeked their heads in the kitchen door way and they didn't see anything but a mess in there.

"God Damm." Jeremy says. "It looks like an animal came in here."

Mike nodded and they both went in.

Dishes, cups, pans, containers, and all of silver wear were on the floor. As well with flour. They both noticed that 4 pizza pans are missing.

"And they're pizza lovers." Mike adds to Jeremy's comment.

They both had shocked looks and were confused. They didn't know what animal can cause all this mess. But Mike had an idea. He thinks it's one of his Toy Animatronic friends.

Jeremy then looks up at the ceiling and got a surprised look. "The camera!" Jeremy says and points at it.

Mike looks where he was pointing.

"We can check the camera and see who did it!" Jeremy says excitedly.

Mike then got a worried look and Jeremy runs off to the office.

Mike was still in the kitchen and noticed that there were green wires one the floor. He got in one knee and grabbed it. He took a good look at it, but he didn't know where it came from. He looked up at the ceiling and it seemed fine. Mike got too concentrated on the wire but soon got interrupted by Jeremy calling out for him.

"Mike! Come take a look at this!" Jeremy yells out for him in a shocked tone.

Mike quickly ran to the office and he dropped the wire on the floor.

"What is it?" Mike asks while he went in the office.

Jeremy was sitting in front of the cameras. Mike got a worried look.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I began get worried as soon as Jeremy called me . What got me more worried, was that he was in front of the security cameras . What can he possibly have seen. Did he see them walk?

I slowly walked towards him and then turned to look at the cameras.

"What is it?" I finally asked after I gave a big silent pause.

"Dude, the cameras are all scratching up. And it's barely 3:30 a.m." Jeremy says.

I took a look at the cameras and surprisingly, he was right. We rewind all the cameras and I stopped and played it when Jeremy and I entered the office and sat down to talk. After a while that we were both still there, soon one by one...all the cameras were scratching and some turned pitch black. So we couldn't see anything.

We both got confused looks and looked at each other.

"I thought this Pizzeria is brand new?" Jeremy asks.

"It is." I say and tried to fix the camera monitors. "Okay, rewind them again." I tell Jeremy and he did. But still...the same.

"What's going on with these cameras? Do they even work." He asks.

"They do. I swear the do. Memo and Frank tested them and they worked perfectly." I say and began to hit the monitor and was getting angry at the cameras so I began to it harder.

"Mike relax!" Jeremy says and grabs my arm so I can stop hitting them.

I then looked at him. "You know what? Lets go check these cameras." I say and we both headed out to the Party Rooms to see if the cameras worked. They were fine. We then go to the Game Area and they were fine as well.

I stopped and scratched the back of my head. "This doesn't make any sense." I say confused.

"All the cameras are fine." Jeremy adds.

I then raised my head and remembered something. "Except for the Part/Service Room. C'mon." I say and we both headed over there.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

 ***At the Part/Service Room***

I went back to the room I was at and sat down. I then took a look at the rest and they were asleep. I got annoyed look.

"You guys I brought pizza!" I say loud and they all jumped up and woke up.

"Arghhh. Did you say pizza aye?" Foxy ask and stands up.

"Pizza?" Both Chica and Bonnie say confused.

"I be want some pizza here lad." Foxy says and sits next to me.

Bonnie and Chica stand up as well and sit with us.

I then get a box out and open it. There were 32 slices of pizza. I put all the pizzas that I got, together in one box.

"Ahoy there lad! You be finding some delicious treasure here." Foxy says as his ears raise up and his eye patch goes up as well.

Bonnie and Chica widened their eyes.

"That's a lot of pizza you brought there Freddy." Bonnie says.

I gave her a serious look. "Are you hungry or not?" I ask.

She then gives me a mean glare.

I leaned back a little and gave her a scared look. "Well." I say and sat up straight.

"Yes I AM." Bonnie says with an attitude tone.

"Then get a slice. Foxy and Chica are already getting one." I say and she takes a look at them and they were eating the pizza happily.

She then looks at the pizza and grabs a slice. We then could hear her stomach grumbling.

"Oi!" Foxy says. "Your stomach be wanting that pizza in there lass." Foxy tells Bonnie and we all laugh.

We then stopped laughing after Purple Freddy appeared with Shadow Bonnie.

"Now what?" I asked them in a serious tone.

"Someone doesn't look so happy to see us." Shadow Bonnie says and I roll my eyes.

"Okay you 4. The day is near." Purple Freddy says and we all just looked at him.

"For what?" Chica asks.

"To begin the killing spree silly." Shadow Bonnie tells her.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy nodded.

"Do we really need to go in a killing spree?" I asked.

"Of course you guys do." Purple Freddy says.

"You guy are telling us that human are bad. Yet, you haven't proved anything about that." I say.

"Heh. Did you not see what those teen boys were doing to Foxy." Shadow Bonnie says.

Foxy then got his eyes dark and got angry.

"Argh. Te' boys there were being assholes." Foxy says.

I then gave him a worried look.

*He was the one that took bite of my uncle's face..* What the boy said back then...kept going through my head. Did Foxy mean it?

"Foxy relax." I tell him and Foxy looks at me and his turns normal. I then turned to Shadow Bonnie and Purple Freddy. " But they were teens. Teenagers will be teenagers. They will always mess around." I say.

"But they're also the ones that got you guys this way." Purple Freddy says. "As well with adults. Especially the night guards."

"The night guards?" Chica says.

"What about the night guards?" Bonnie asks.

"The night guards in the old pizzeria use to kill little kids." Shadow Bonnie says.

We all widened our eyes.

"What?!" I say shocked.

"Indeed. That's why these little angels go missing. But they aren't really missing...they were murdered. They might of re-modeled this place. But the same people are still here. Now...do you guys really want these monsters to roam around and take care of the kids. At least that's what everyone thinks." Purple Freddy says.

"No.." I say softly and looked at the floor.

"Poor kids." Bonnie says sadly.

"They don't deserve this." Chica says sadly as well.

"Why these night guards. They best be careful when I be come face to face with them." Foxy says angrily.

Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie then turn their heads to look at me.

"Well...Freddy?" Purple Freddy asks.

"Do you?" Shadow Bonnie asks.

"I said no..." I said softly.

"What?" Shadow Bonnie says.

"We couldn't hear you there." Purple Freddy adds.

"I said no!" I shout at them.

They both then smiled.

"Exactly. This why you guys need to go in a killing spree soon." He says.

I then looked at the floor again but this time sad. We then hear sounds...and they sounded like footsteps. We all widened our eyes and turned our heads to look at the door.

"Quick you 4. Back to where you guys were." Purple Freddy says and we all go back and acting deactivated.

I see Shadow Bonnie grab the pizza box and him and Purple Freddy both disappear.

I can hear the footsteps come closer, then I see the door open.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

Jeremy and I both go to the Part/Service Room and I open the door to see my old pals there on the floor. I got to admit...they do look a little creepy with their eyes open and not looking well fixed yet. But I ignored them and went to the camera that was on the room and it looked fine as well.

I then got a confused look.

"All the cameras are fi-" I say as I turned around to look at Jeremy but I then stopped because I saw fears in his eyes. "Jeremy?" I say concerned.

I can see Jeremy shaking and looking at Freddy, then Bonnie, then Chica, and then Foxy. He kept the same thing again and again and was shaking even more.

"Jeremy!" I yell out and hold him by his shoulders.

He stopped shaking and looks at me with fears still in his eyes.

"What's wrong man. Why are you so scared?" I ask.

"Th-th-these An-An-Anima-Animatroincs.." He says with his voice shakey.

"JEREMY! Take a deep breathe." I say and was still holding him by his shoulders.

He then takes a deep breathe and seem to calm down a bit.

"Okay. What about them?" I asked.

"I would tell you. But I prefer to tell you outside this room." He says.

I gave him a confused look and nodded.

We then walked out.

*Freddy sitting up a little and scratching the back of his head.*

We both went to the office and sat down on a chair.

"Okay, now tell me why you were so scared." I asked him.

"Well you see...when I was just 5 years old...I came a lot to the old Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Now I know Cassy and Stacy might not remember me. But I was invited to Cassy's birthday. And we were all grouped in front of Foxy's Pirate Cove. We were just watching him perform you know." He says and I nodded so he can know I was paying attention. "But then my older cousin decided to pick on Cassy. He was a big mam bully. But he changed..after the incident.." He says sounding scared again. I got a concern look again. "What incident? What happened?" I asked. "While my cousin was picking on Cassy, Foxy spoke up, and it sounded like he was speaking directly to my cousin. Foxy was telling him to leave her alone. As like he was trying to protect her, but then my cousin being so naive and thinking hr was tough. He goes in front of Foxy and hits him in the head and started saying mean things to him. Then...I-I-I can see Foxy opening his jaw wide open...and then shuts it and take a bi-bi-bi-bi-bite of his face." He finally finished. I widened my eyes. I knew about the bite incident...but I din't know it was Foxy. "After that, I came this other day... and that was when the Toys were built and barely activated on. I was walking around and I passed by the Back Room, and heard a sound of flesh meat being sliced. And me being a little and curious, I walked in the room and saw...Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all covered in blood...with my dad on the floor...all flooded on his own blood. I got scared...I just saw them there staring at me with their robotic eyes...I know they can't move...so I had no idea who was the murder. But I remember running away and telling my mom, she then tells the cops and they closed the place for a while...but then opened it again." Jeremy says and finished.

"Man..." I say. I looked down at the floor.

*Were they really that dark back then...and who killed that guy..* I asked myself in my head.

"Wait, but I thought Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica couldn't move at all." I say.

"They couldn't. But when the Toys were build and activated for their first time, they put them back stage and the Toys were the only ones roaming around." He says.

I then nodded.

We then hear the clock.

"It's 6 a.m already?" Jeremy asks surprised.

"Yeah...I believe so." I say and we get up.

Jeremy then was walking out.

"Jeremy?" I say.

He stops and turns to look at me.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Who are you scared of the most?" I asked him.

"I don't want to say." He says in a serious tone.

"Okay...I understand." I say, "Well have nice rest."

He nods and then leaves.

I walked out of the office and turned of the office lights and went to the Parts/Service Room. When I went in, I just stood there and took a look at them.

"You guys...which one of you killed his father.." I asked them knowing they wouldn't reply back.

I let out a sigh and walked out of the room.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

 ***In the Part/Service Room.***

Freddy making his hand go to a fist and hits the floor hard..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Who killed Jeremy's father? Will Freddy and his friends get their memories soon? Will Mike and Stacy tell Jeremy the secret of the Toys and the Animatronics? :o

-So many questions! Cx

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	15. Chapter 15: Not Knowing the Full Story?

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

...

 **Jennifer888 & Fanakatsuki: ****Sorry for all these Cliffhangers Cx I'll try to atop making cliffhangers ^.^**

 **Lexi:** **I know...I make them really evil :o**

 **Guest:** **Who knows...you'll just have to read and find out O.o**

 **FanfictionFan:** **Haha I know sorry Cx and thanks :)**

 **SupportYou957:** **That's actually what I was trying to plan. Glad to know that it's working :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Not Knowing the Full Story?**_

 _ **(Mike's P.O.V)**_

I was heading outside and then I see Cassy, Memo, and Frank.

"Hey you guys." I greet them.

"Hey." The 3 of them say.

"How was the new night guard? Eh?" Frank says and elbows me on my left side.

"You mean Jeremy?" I ask.

"Nooo...he means Stacy." Cassy says.

I rolled my eyes and got an annoyed look.

"Don't be so mean to him you guys." Memo tells them. "But foreals though, how was Jeremy?" Memo then asks.

"He is really interested to be a night guard." I tell them and they all got surprised looks.

"Really?" Franks says.

"Yeah. He's also a fast leaner, so he's pretty much already some what getting a hang of it." I say.

They all then nodded.

"Where's Stacy?" Cassy asks.

"Oh, I send her home." They all got confused looks. And I then continued. "Because she was really tired. And really, night shifts are not so hard. So I told her that Jeremy and I are going to be fine. And so she then left." I say and they all nodded.

"How sweet." Cassy says.

I then blush a little.

"So where's Jeremy at?" Memo asks.

"He left already. I told him he can leave." I say.

"You do know that we have to dismiss you guys..right." He says.

"I know, but we already cleaned everything." I say.

"Not everything.." We hear Frank say and we turned to look at him.

He was standing in front of the kitchen door way.

We all then walk over there and I widened my eyes.

*Shit, I totally forgot about the mess in the kitchen.* I thought in my head.

They all then turned to look at me with a serious look.

"Mike? What in the world happened here?" Memo asks.

"What were you and Jeremy doing?" Cassy then asks as well.

"Probably getting down on each other." Frank says and begins to laugh.

We all quickly looked at Frank and gave him a glare.

"Hahaha-" *Cough *Cough. "Sorry." Franks says and looks down.

"Did you really think you were going to go home without cleaning this mess." Memo asks me in a serious tone.

"No." I say. "But I didn't do it. neither did Jeremy!" I say.

"Well who else was here?" Cassy asks. "You said Stacy left early. So only you and Jeremy were here." She says angrily.

I then stood quiet. But then I remembered about the cameras. "Go check the cameras!" I say. They all just stood there and looked at me. "And see it yourselves."

The 3 of them shared looks and then walked to the office. I then followed them. They went in front of the camera monitor and rewind it til 12 a.m. They saw that I was giving Jeremy a tour around, then we both went to the office and sat down there. And boom, when it hit 2 a.m. The camera that was on Part/Service Room went pitched black. Then the rest were scratching up and also got pitch black.

Memo and Frank got confused looks.

"What the fuck?" These cameras are brand new." Frank says. "There's no way that they should be doing that."

"I know. I mean we both put them on ourselves and made sure they worked good." Memo says.

Cassy just nodded but she had a confused looks. "Didn't the cameras that were in the old Pizzeria did that as well?" She asks.

"Yeah, because those cameras were old as fuck." Frank says.

"I see." She says.

"Well then. I still doesn't prove that it wasn't you or Jeremy. So lets all just clean it." Memo says.

"What?! Why?" Frank asks angrily.

"Because that's something Mr. Fazbear would say." Memo tells him and Frank just stays quiet.

"Fine." Frank says and began to mumble some words. Pretty sure he's saying crap.

We all went to the kitchen and began to clean it. I then remembered seeing a green wire. I began to look around for it and I couldn't find it any where. I got a confused look and scratched the back of my head. I just then ignored it and began to clean again.

30 minutes have passed and we finished.

"Man, that was a work out there." Frank says as we were all breathing heavily.

We were all on the halls and I went and sat down on the floor.

"You can leave Mike. I bet you're tired and sleepy." Memo tells me and looks at me.

Cassy and Frank look at me as well.

I nodded and stood up. "Okay, thank you." I tell them. "Have a nice day." I say and they nodded and I leave.

I get to my car and start it and drove off. I was driving to my apartments and finally reached them. I then got out of my car as I turned it off. I was walking really tired to my apartment. And I can see my front neighbor outside his apartment.

"Hey Mike!" He yells out.

I slowly turned to look at him with an annoyed look. I don't really like that guy. "How was the magical place?" He asks and begins to laugh.

"I don't have time to handle your bullshit Mark." I say angrily and went in my apartment and opened the door then shut it.

I threw my keys and took off my security shirt and hat at my couch. I then walk in my room and threw myself at my bed and literally passed out.

 **(Memo's P.O.V)**

Cassy, Frank, and I were in the Game Area. Getting things ready before we open up.

"That was one BIG MESS in the kitchen there today." Frank says.

"I know." I say as we were all till getting everything ready.

"Who do you think caused all that mess?" I hear Cassy ask.

"I believe the correct way to ask the question is, What caused all that mess." I say and turned to look at them both. The 2 of them had confused looks and were just giving me a blank look.

"What do you mean?" Frank asks.

Cassy was just quiet, waiting for me to answer.

"That was a huge mess in there. No human can do that. It's impossible. Even the heaviest items were moved and thrown on the floor. Now I'm not saying that Jeremy and Mike are weak, but just 2 people here. They wouldn't be able to cause that." I say and they both nodded. "But Frank." I say.

Frank then widens his eyes and looks at me. "Yes?" He says.

"Now we have to fix 2 things. The Animatronics and the camera monitors." I say.

Frank rolled his eyes and nodded.

"When will the Animatronics be fixed up?" Cassy asks.

"Soon." I say.

"I remember when one of them caused an incident here. It was like a bite or something." Frank says.

"Yeah...it was Foxy." Cassy says and looks down with a sad look.

Frank and I looked at each other and then looked at her.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I was there when it happened. It was during my birthday party. I just turned 7." She says.

I then get a sorrow look and so did Frank.

"The part when Foxy just took a bite out of that boy...its still in my head. I will never forget that day." She says in a scared tone. I then go and pulled her in for a hug. She looks up to see me and smiles and seemed to relax.

"And that's when "The Bite Of 87'" got its name." Frank says.

She nodded.

"Well that was the past." I tell her. "Pretty sure it won't happen again. Frank and I are good on fixing things." I tell her and we went apart and she just smiled. As well with Frank. He was smiling.

"But then...there was another incident.." We hear a voice say in the halls. It was pitch black, but then the lights went on. And it was Mr. Fazbear.

"Another incident?" Cassy says.

"What?" Frank says.

"What other incident happened back there?" I asked.

"Then there was...'The Kill Of 87'" Mr. Fazbear tells us and Cassy, Frank, and I exchanged looks then looked at Mr. Fazbear with a confused looks.

"The Kill Of 87?" Cassy says. "I never heard of that?" She says.

"Come...sit down. And let me tell you." Mr. Fazbear says and we all sat down and waited for him to speak..

 **(Jeremy's P.O.V)**

I was at my house and I went to my room. I saw a picture of my dad and mom. Then me there as well when I was little.

I grabbed it and just took a look at it. I can feel my eyes go watery and a tear fall on the picture.

"Oh dad and mom...if only you guys were still here and see how I am doing.." I say. "Y-y-you guys would be proud on how I turned out as a person.." i say and began to cry.

I put the picture back where it was wan just laid there on my bed. I was just looking at the ceiling. My fan light was on, giving me air.

I laid there for a while and was beginning to feel sleepy. So I was slowly shutting my eyes.

As I was shutting my eyes...everything was going black but then I opened them a little and I saw Foxy there above me with sharp teeth, eyes glowing red, and he let out a screech with a sharp like tounge coming out of his mouth. Foxy then raises his hook and comes closer to bite me.

I opened my eyes wide and jumped and sat up. I was breathing heavily and was just looking around my room and everything was quiet. I didn't see no one in my room. I wiped the sweat that was coming out of my forehead and laid back down.

Now I was just laying down and thinking why I saw that..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Is Foxy, Jeremy's worst nightmare? :o

-ALSO! I am going to reply back to everyone that reviews. I want to interact with my readers. :D

P.S, Sorry for all the CLIFFHANGERS ;D

-Til next time! Bye Everyone! ^.^


	16. Chapter 16: Back to Killing Animatronics

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

...

 **Dodobird15:** **Thanks :) and *Cough *Cough, who knows...you'll just have to wait and see ;D**

 **Fanakatsuki:** **The Kill of 87 will be explained more on later chapters that are coming soon :)**

 **Jennifer888:** **LOL thanks, I just really want to interact with you guys. And awww thank you :D**

 **FanfictionFan:** **:) and well lets just say Jeremy is going to start seeing weird things soon ;o**

 **Lexi:** **I'm glad you're sounding excited :D**

 **Fnaf: I know, it's just something I decided to add on my story ^.^ and thank you :)**

 **Cool beans:** **Why thank you! :D**

 **Guest: I know! To be honest, I cried while I was typing that part :(**

 **SupportYou957:** **I knoww. I myself was also excited when I thought of The Kill of 87 Cx and yessss, Nightmare Foxy is officially added on this story :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Back to Killing Animatronics!**_

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the room that I am usually on. I sat up and turned my head to see Bonnie and Chica and they were there, just asleep. I smiled when I saw them. Then I turned my head to look at Foxy and he as well was there, asleep. I smiled and I scratched the back of my head and stood up and went to peek outside the door because it was opened a little. I looked outside on the hall and I can see kid posters and I saw 3 posters that had the Toys look alike there. I got an angry feeling as soon as I saw that. I put my head back in the room and I just remembered seeing that Mike guy and this other person. I've never seen them or met them before. But I just heard Mike's name a lot by Purple Freddy. For some reason...I get this weird feeling anytime I hear his name or when I see him. But what Purple Freddy told us about him...gets me more angry. i can't believe they just left us back here like this.

I put my hand as a fist and punched the wall.

I can see Foxy jumping a little and he woke up.

"Oi!" He says as he wakes up.

I widened my eyes. "Sorry buddy." I tell him softly.

"It be okay lad. Why you be punching the wall? Did it make you mad?" Foxy asks.

"No...just thoughts that are getting me mad." I tell him.

"Well don't be over thinking it there now lad. It be bad for your health." He tells me.

I gave him a weird look. "And how would you know?" I asked him.

"I just do okay. O' Pirate Foxy knows what be bad for you." He says and stands up.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I say and agree with him.

"Why when I always wake up, I see you or Foxy up first." We both hear. We turned our heads to see who said that and it was Bonnie. We can see Chica waking up as well.

"Well cause I'm not a sleepy head." I tell her.

"Of course you're not." She says and then stands up. As well with Chica.

We all got together and were just in the room. Wondering what to do.

"Well what should we be doing?" Foxy asks.

I just shrugged and so did Bonnie and Chica.

We then see Purple Freddy appearing.

"Argh. Hello there." Foxy says and greets him.

"Hello Foxy. Hello the rest of you guys." He says and greets us as well. We all just nod.

"Well today is the day.." He says.

We all widened our eyes, knowing what he meant.

"You mean...the killing right?" Chica asks.

"Yes. The killing starts today. BUT." He says and we all stood quiet. "You will start on the nights." He says.

We all got confused looks.

"And why the nights?" I asked confused.

"Because, the night guards are the main monsters." Purple Freddy says.

We all looked at each other and then looked at him.

"But anyone that comes in here, deserves to die as well. Show no mercy...GOT IT!" He says.

And we all nodded. He then disappears.

We looked at each other again.

"I'm gonna show no mercy to them night guards. They be paying for all those kills they did to the little angels." Foxy says.

I just looked at him and was still remembering about that bite those boys were talking about...was it a little kid he took a bite off?

 **(Cassy's P.O.V)**

Memo, Frank, and I were in the office talking to Mr. Fazbear. Well, he was explaining about the Kill of 87. I seriously never heard that before.

"So...that's how that year got its name?" Memo says.

Frank and I looked at him then at Mr. Fazbear.

He nodded. "Yes my boy. During that year...a lot of killing incidents were happening in the Pizzeria." He says and looks at the floor with a sad look.

"You okay sir?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you guys don't know how badly that affected me." He says and the 3 of us were just looking at him with a sorrow look. "As soon as 5 kids went missing in the Pizzeria. The killing began afterwards. But before the killing even began, The Bite of 87 was the first thing that happened. Then people dying happened after." He says,

I widened my eyes. I didn't know more and more people were getting killed in the old Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"That's crazy." Frank says. "Was it still going on while we were here?" He asks.

"Not that I heard. But you know the night guards just walking out on us during nigh shifts." He says.

"Oh yeah." Memo says.

"I remember you telling us that they just walked out." I say.

"Yeah, that's the only weird thing I heard. but I still don't know why they walked out." He says.

"Did they really walk out?" I asked.

They all looked at me with a weird look.

"Or did...they go missing." I say.

Memo and Frank widened their eyes and looked at him.

"I honestly don't know. But then there's Mike. And he's not missing." He says and we all just nodded. "So they must have just walked out, cause Mike is still here and fine."

"Why did they walk out though?" Frank asks.

"I don't my boy." He says.

We all just stood quiet.

"Well, get this place ready. It's almost time to open up." Mr. Fazbear says.

We all smiled and nodded. We got up and left to the Game Area.

"So."I say to Memo.

He then looks at me, as well with Frank.

"Are you guys going to be fixing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" I asked.

"Not today." Memo says.

I gave them a surprised look.

"Yeah not today. Today it's going to be Axel." Frank says. "We're going to try to find out what's wrong with the camera monitors." He says.

Memo just nodded.

We then spread and I went to the entrance and opened the doors. I can already see cars there waiting for us to open.

*Man, they sure love this place.* I thought happily.

I then kept it open and I can see Family getting out. I then see Axel.

"Good morning Axel." I tell him.

"Good morning Cassy." He tells me.

"I can't believe it's already 10:30." I say.

"I know. Time really passes by fast." He says and comes in with his tools box.

Then the family came in and kids began to play with the mini games. I turned my head to see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica and they had their head turned towards me, just looking at me with dark eyes.

I widened my eyes and rubbed them and looked at them again and they were back to normal. I gave them a weird look and began to walk to them.

I was in front of them and was just looking at them. I went behind them as well and they were deactivated. I was just confused as why I saw them looking at me.

 **(Axel's P.O.V)**

I was walking in the hallways and I see Frank and Memo.

"Goodluck man." He tells me.

"Thanks." I say.

"It's not hard." Memo says. "It just gets tiring."

"I bet." I say and we just walked by each other and I headed to the Part/Service Room.

I walked in and there I saw Freddy laying on the floor. Then I see Bonnie and Chica on sitting with their backs on the wall. I then turned my head to the right and Foxy was like that too. I put my tool box on the floor and get a ratchet out.

I got Freddy's hand and was just trying to put him together. So he won't look so apart.

*Foxy looking up at Axel.*

*Chica and Bonnie also looking up at him.*

2 hours have passed and I kind of already fixed Bonnie and Chica. But I was on Freddy and I was close on finishing him as well.

I was just focusing on Freddy and then I decided to look at his face. He looked creepy, just with his eyes open and jaw. Just looking back at me. I then looked at his hands and was getting goosebumps. I then looked back at his face and I see his eyes. I then see that he blinks and I widened my and went backwards. I was just looking at Freddy weird and then rubbed my eyes. He was just normal. I then was about to get his hands again but I see Freddy quickly getting up and he garbs my arm.

"A-" I was about to yell but Freddy covers my mouth before I could of even yelled.

"I wouldn't scream if I was you." He tells me with a dark voice.

I just had my eyes wide and he pushes me to the wall and I hit my head hard and was just looking up at him. But this time it wasn't just him...this time he was with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The 4 of them were in front of me.

"You guys can move...and talk." I asked them surprised.

"We can." Foxy says.

I then see Freddy coming close to me and puts his hand in front of me.

"Have a nice sleep." I hear him say and everything went black..

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I was asleep but then I quickly woke up and jumped. I sat up and was just looking outside my window. I can see the sun.

I got up and looked at myself on the mirror.

"Why am I getting those bad feelings again?" I asked myself and was beginning to get worried.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Why do you think Mike is getting those bad feelings again? :o

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	17. Chapter 17: Jeremy's First Night Shift!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

...

 **Fanakatsuki:** **Sorry to hear that. ): But they're killing Animatronics, ya know ^.^**

 **FanfictionFan:** **I know that means scream in Spanish :o Yeah, I know Spanish as well :)**

 **SupportYou957:** **I know, he barely came out on the story Cx and hmm...who knows. Just gonna say it here, Jeremy isn't going to be the only one seeing Nightmare Foxy ;D**

 **Guest:** **Blame Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie D;**

 **Lexi:** **You got that right :)**

 **Jennifer888:** **I can't wait to type more chapters as well. :) I know! I've been playing it the whole night yesterday, and best believe that I screamed a lot xD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Jeremy's First Night Shift!**_

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

 ***At his apartment.***

I got out of my room and was already changed. I went to my kitchen and got a box of cereal and poured it on a dish. I then go tot the refrigerator and take the milk out and pour it on my dish with the cereal. I began to eat some. Eating cereal on the morning is my favorite thing to eat when it's breakfast. I was just by myself on the table. And I as well was thinking about the bad feelings I was starting to get again.

I turned my head to look outside the window kitchen and I can see birds going to their nest. I smiled as soon I saw the bird family in there.

"Mike.." I hear a whisper say my name and my smile fades away and I turned towards the voice but I didn't see anyone.

I began to wonder if it was Stacy. I mean she does have another pair of keys for my apartment. So this is like her apartment as well. I walked outside to my living room and I didn't see anyone.

*A figure running to his room.*

In the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure running straight to my room.

"Stacy?" I ask as I turned my head where my room was.

I can see the door close.

"Stacy? Quit with your scary games. You know how scared I get...especially because of what I've been through." I say and got all serious, but I didn't hear anyone respond. But I did hear noises in my room. Like someone was moving my stuff in my room.

I got a confused look and walked towards my room. I can see a shadow under the door. I went and put my hand on the doorknob and I can see the shadow standing still. I then turned the doorknob and it looked like the shadow quickly ran and hid.

When I opened the wide open, I didn't see anyone. I looked around and everything looks fine, nothing was moved out of its place and it was just peaceful in here. I then hear someone knocking at my door and I jumped a little. I put my hand on my chest and was breathing heavily.

I shut my door room and then walked away from my room and headed to the door by the living room.

 ***In Mike's Room.***

*Eyes glowing under his bed*

I went and opened it and I see Stacy. I then smile.

"Hey babe." I say and hug her. She then hugs me back and we smiled at each other.

"Good morning Mike. How are you doing?" She asks and goes in. I then shut the door.

"Good, you know. Just barely waking up." I say and we both sit on the couch.

"Barely?" She says shocked. "Mike, it's 3:30 p.m."

"I know. But you know how night shifts are. They get you really sleepy." I tell her and she nodded.

"So what do you think about Jeremy?" She asks.

"He's a really cool guy. But I feel bad for him." I tell her.

Stacy then gets a confused look. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, he sorta has been through what I've been through. Just more roughly." I tell her and Stacy was just listening. "He lost his dad when he was a little kid, he then lost his mom after his dad dies, his cousins were a total asshole to him, and his older brother gave no fucks about him. He left him by himself at age 10." I tell her and she widened her eyes and covers her mouth. She also let out a gasp. I then nodded. "Yeah, and I just didn't really have friends and my dad left my mom and I, but then later on my mom left." I say.

"Poor Jeremy." She says.

"Yeah." I say and we stayed there quiet for a while.

"How about we go visit Jeremy." Stacy says and breaks the silence.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her and gave her a weird look. But she just go a serious look and that's when I knew she was serious.

"No Mike, I'm being serious. Lets be there for him." She says.

"Well, since you put it that way...okay." I say and she smiled and we hugged. "But I don't know where he lives." I say.

She then got a surprised look. "Oh crap." She says and was just thinking. "Call him." She finally says.

I nodded. "Okay, let go to my room and change good real quick." I tell her and she just nodded.

I went to my room and closed the door and took off my shirt. While I was taking off my shirt, I felt a cold hand touch my back. I jumped and looked behind me, and there was no one. I then hear something under my bed. I get in one knee and slowly peeked under there. And I just see a Plush Freddy.

I got a confused look and grabbed it. It looked really adorable. I smiled at it and put it on top of my bed. I then put a different shirt and joggers and walk out of my room.

"Ready babe." I say as I walk out. She smiles and gets up.

We both then head out of my apartment.

"Call Jeremy." She says as we were heading to my car.

"I know." I say.

 **(Jeremy's P.O.V)**

I was in my living room. I let out a sigh.

This house is pretty big, it got 3 rooms and I'm here by myself. Well I've been here since I was a little kid. My older brother just left me and I had to live here with my uncle. But then he left as soon as I hit 20. I was watching t.v and I hear my phone ring.

I took a look at it and it said Mike. I picked up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Jeremy. How are you?" He asks.

"Good. What's up?" I ask.

"Hey, where do you live? Stacy and I want to come by and visit you." He says.

I let out a smile. "Really?" I say excited. "Umm...you know where the fair was at?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says.

"Yeah, well I live in the far right corner. In those house that look big." I tell him.

"You live in one of those houses?!" He asked surprised.

"Yesss." I say.

"Okay then. Be there in like 5 minutes." He says.

"Okay, it's a blue house by the way." I say.

"Okay buddy." He says and I hung up.

I quickly got up and turned off the t.v and was walking around to see if there was no mess around. As I was walking, I heard this metal like thing. And it seemed like it was a swing. I really squeaky metal swing. I took a look outside and there was wind blowing, and I can see the playgrounds out there. Only one swing was swinging because of the wind. I thought it was really creepy seeing only one swing doing that and not the other 5. While I was looking at the swings, I heard someone running behind me. I quickly turned around and I didn't see no one. I then ignored it and then I went back to my living room, just waiting for them. I then heard someone knocking on the door and I went and opened it. I saw Mike and Stacy there.

"Hey you guys." I say and greet them.

"Hey." They both say and smile.

"Come in." I say and they came in.

They sat on the couch and we were just on the living room.

"You got a big house." Stacy says and looks around.

"I know." I say and looked around as well. "And I'm the only one that lives here."

They both gave me a surprised look.

"Really?!" Mike says sounding shocked.

"Yeah." I say. "My parents left me the house, whenever they were going to leave.." I say and got sad.

I can see that they both gave me a sorrow look. I guess they know what I'm talking about.

"Do you work today?" Mike asks.

"Yeah I do. Do you guys?" I ask them.

"No." They both say.

"What? Really? Who am I going to work with tonight?" I ask them.

"I think only you." Mike says.

"Already?" Stacy says confused. "Jeremy is already going to have a night shift by himself huh." She says and looks at me with a smile.

"How is that a good thing?" I ask.

"That just means Mr. Fazbear is really liking you. Next time you know, you might get a raise." She says.

I then smiled.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

 ***6 hours later. 10:30 p.m.***

I woke up and I raise my head so I can take a look at this place. It didn't seem like there was no one. I scratched my head and got a confused look.

*Did they really close this place with no night guard?* I thought in my head.

I turned to look at Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica and they as well were up. They gave a confused look and shrugged.

I see Toy Bonnie getting out of his position.

"Toy Bonnie! Get up here." I say to him angrily.

"No." He says.

I got angry. "Oh loosen up Toy Fred." Toy Chica tells me.

I turned to look at her and she then gets out of her position.

I widened my eyes. "Toy Chica!" I say. I can also see BB running around and riding some cars and laughing.

"BB!" I say angrily and he stops and falls off the car.

"What?" He asks angrily as well.

"You guys, go back to your positions. Mike is going to get mad at us." I say.

We then see Goldie pop up. "Don't worry Toy Freddy." He says and I look at him confused. "There's no night guard here right now. In fact, there's actually no one." He says.

The Marionette then comes out of his Gift Box. "No night guard tonight?" He says.

"Yup, there's no one." Goldie says.

Vixen then comes out of her cove yawning and stretching.

"Hey." Toy Chica says and goes to her.

"Hey girl!" Vixen says and they both hug.

"Hmm, okay then. We can move. But just for right now, since there's no new people here." I tell them.

And they all began to do what ever they like to do. I sat down on a table and put my feet on top and began to read the newspaper. I let out a sigh of relief. I really miss the days where we could of moved with no worries or hiding from anyone. Oh those good old days.

 **(Jeremy's P.O.V)**

I got out of my house. And I was running to my car.

"Shit I'm really late!" I say to myself and started my car and drove off quickly as I can.

While I was driving in blind spot mirrors, I can see my house. I then saw what it looked like a dark figure in there and it looked like it was looking at me from the living room window and shuts the curtains. I got a confused look and just ignored it.

But I can tell I was really close by the Pizzeria now.

 **(Goldie's P.O.V)**

I popped up in the office and I didn't see no one.

"Hmm." I say and tilt my head to the left as soon as I saw that the camera monitors weren't there. i walked to the desk and I sat on the chair. In front of me I can just see the pitch black hall. I pressed a button and a flashlight shined. "Ohhh." I say and began to play with it. I kept pressing it a lot of times. Who ever knew these were fun.

"Goldie quit your childish acts." I hear someone say and I turned to look at who it was, and it was Springtrap.

"Oh you buzz killer. You just don't know how to have fun." I tell him and he got an angry look.

"You call pressing a flashlight fun?" He asks confused yet angry as well.

"Hey, you'll be surprised how easily entertained a little kid can be." I say.

Springtrap then gets a sorrow look. "I totally forgot..you got a little angel's soul in you." He says.

"Yeah..." I say sad. "As well with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. But they don't know.." I tell him.

Springtrap widened his eyes. "What do you mean they don't know? You haven't told them anything about that?" He asks me.

"No...I mean we can also be how we are, but there's at time when the little kid of us comes out and we act like they do. But usually we act the way we are." I say.

"But why haven't you told them? They're a family, they should of known about this a long time ago now." He says angrily.

"I know..." I say and looked down at the floor.

We both then heard a door open but we ignored it.

"Well...when will you tell them." He asks.

"When they get fixed. For sure I will tell them. I just hope they won't be mad." I say.

"Yeah, no promises.." He says.

"What the heck?!" We both here someone say in the office enterance and we both turned to look at who it was and it was a night guard...and it looked like that new Jeremy guy.

Springtrap and I widened our eyes and had our mouth's open. I dropped the flashlight and were just staring at him.

I can see Jeremy slowly losing his balance and he falls back and faints.

"My god!" I say and quickly get up from the seat.

"Well...I'm out of here." Springtrap says and walks away like nothing happened.

"Hello!" I tell him.

"I didn't see anything." I can hear Springtrap say and he leaves.

I then turned to look at him and carried him and put him on the chair. So he can sit. He then began to wake up and he takes a good look at me and he was about to scream but I covered his mouth. "Shhh." I shush him and he just stayed there looking at me really surprised. I let go and he was just quiet. "Let me explain...will you let me explain?" I asked him.

He then nods, still having a terrified look.

*Okay...now how can I explain this to him.* I thought in my head.

"Okay...well were are robots that have our own minds." I tell him and he takes a deep breathe and I see him drop his and faints again.

I widened my eyes again and face palmed.

"This will be hard to explain to him.." I say to him as he was still knocked out..

* * *

-Will that;s it for this chapter! :)

-Will Jeremy stick with his job after seeing this? :o

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	18. Chapter 18: Jeremy's New Family!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

...

 **FanfictionFan:** **Hah I see (x and yeup :o**

 **SupportYou957:** **I don't know...is he? o.0 And I know xD his reaction though!**

 **Fanakatsuki:** **Jeremy was going to find out sooner or later :o**

 **Skulldoesminecraft:** **Lol! That's exactly what I thought when I first got killed by Foxy xP**

 **BeeEnterprises:** **Why thank you! :) And they'll come out soon. ;D**

 **Guest:** **Hmm should I make a sequel of this after I'm done? :) And thank you. It means a lot :D**

 **Lexi:** **I know right. (x**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Jeremy's New Family!**_

 **(Goldie's P.O.V)**

I was in the office with Jeremy and was just waiting for him to wake up. But he kept taking forever. I was there looking at him and he was sitting on the seat, just with his head down and knocked out as well.

"Is he okay?" I hear someone say from behind me and I turned around and I see Springtrap.

"I don't know. He just keeps fainting on me." I tell him and turned around to look at Jeremy.

"Are we really that scary." Springtrap says and he comes and stands next to me. Also just looking at him.

"For him, probably yeah." I say.

"What in the world!" We both hear Toy Freddy say. We both turned around and we see him with Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Vixen, BB, and The Marionette.

I widened my eyes.

"What happened to him Goldie." Toy Freddy asks and gets in the office.

I see Toy Chica and Vixen go to Jeremy and take a look at him. "He looks really knocked out." Toy Chica says.

"Well he did faint." I tell them.

"Why?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"Because...umm he saw a spider, and I heard someone scream so I came here and made sure everything was fine. And all I saw was him passed out on the ground, but I carried him and put him on the chair." I tell them.

They all had confused looks and I can see Springtrap giving me an angry look and face palms.

"Tell them what REALLY happened Goldie." Springtrap tells me.

"Okay...fine." I say and looked down at the floor.

I looked up to look at them and Toy Freddy crosses his arms. "Well." He says.

"Well, the reason why he fainted...was because he saw me and Springtrap in here...talking." I tell them.

They all widened their eyes.

"What?!" They all said except for Springtrap.

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah.." I say nervously.

"You came in the office. Knowing that this where the main spot for a night guard is." Toy Freddy tells me angrily.

"I'm sorry okay. I saw the office empty, so I decided to go in and explore it. And I was being entertained." I say.

"By what?" Vixen asks.

"A flashlight." Springtrap tells them with a serious look.

They all turned to look at him, then me with an angry look.

"Hey! Springtrap came in here as well! And I never told him too." I say and pointed at him.

Springtrap widened his eyes and steps back. They all also gave him an angry look.

"Well...I came in here to get Goldie out of the office. Because I knew he wasn't suppose to be in here." He says. They all turned to look at me and I widened my eyes. "Well the bottom line is that it's both our fault. Because he saw us both in here." i say and they all nodded.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Toy Freddy asks.

"I'm gonna have to explain to him. Hoping he's just like Mikey and no freak out so much." I say.

"But Mike didn't even faint when he saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy move." BB says.

"So this guy must have freaked out a lot." The Marionette says.

We then heard groans. We turned back and it was Jeremy. He was waking up.

"Okay everyone. Be normal. Show no danger to this guy." Toy Freddy tells them and they nodded.

I can see him opening his eyes.

 **(Jeremy's P.O.V)**

I was waking up and I saw the office floor, so then I lift my head and I see...the Animatronics! Even the first 2 that were built...wait...I thought there was 3...but whatever. I just can't believe they're in front of me, and moving.

I widened my eyes and got up and hid behind the chair. I peeked my head out and they all gave me a weird look. But I see Golden Freddy smile and waves hi at me. I raised an eyebrow and was still behind the chair.

"You guys aren't going to hurt me?" I asked in a scared tone.

"No.." Golden Freddy says.

"We won't hurt you buddy." The Toy Freddy says.

I then get up and sit back on the chair. "How can you guys move?" I ask.

"Oh...well lets just say we got our own minds." Golden Freddy says.

"And you can call me Goldie by the way." He says.

I then just nodded.

"We heard stories about you." Springtrap says.

"And believe us, we're not assholes or bullies. And we most likely not going to harm or kill you." Toy Bonnie says.

I see Toy Chica nodding. "You are safe here." She says and I smiled a little.

"We also know that you got no family here, and I want to let you know, that you are welcomed in the Fazbear's family here." Goldie tells me and smiles.

What he told me made me smile more. And it made me feel like they really weren't dangerous. They act like we do, and they seem really friendly. "R-really?" I asked nervously.

"Most likely." The Marionette says.

"I know we barely met, but just know that you're not alone anymore. We got your back, as well with Mikey and Stacy." He says.

I got shocked look when I heard him say their name. "They know you guys can move as well?" I asked them in a surprised tone.

They all nodded.

"Yes, they both do." Toy Freddy says.

"So you won't faint again...right?" I hear Balloon Boy says and steps in front of me.

"Heh, no I won't." I say and he smiled.

"Call me BB." He says. "It's short version of my name." He says and puts his hand in front of me and I go and we shake hands.

They all then get out of the office except for Goldie and Springtrap.

"Welcome to your new family." Springtraps says.

"Yeah, if you ever feel down. You can go to us, and we will try our best to make you happy." Goldie says and smiles.

"We got you buddy." Springtrap says and I smiled and let out some tears.

Springtrap and Goldie gave me a concerned look.

"Oh man. Don't cry." Springtrap says.

"Yeah, sorry for what we did." Goldie says.

"Haha, you guys didn't do anything. These are tears of happiness. Knowing that I got a family, and knowing that they will actually be there for me..." I say and Goldie and Springtrap then smile. I walked towards them and hugged them both. Man they're freaking big.

They both gave me a surprised look and they hug me back.

"Than you." I tell them and let out a tear again.

"No problem man." Goldie says and just smiles.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I was awake, just looking at the poster.

"Hmm..." I say and was just thinking.

"What is wrong with you lad?" Foxy asks.

"Nothing, it's just that we're really close on being well fixed...at least Bonnie, Chica, and I." I tell him. "Chica just need her jaw to be closed, Bonnie just needs her left eye ball, and just need to be put more together."

"Yeah...but then there be me." Foxy says and got a sad look. I turned around to look at him with a worried look. "I still need more fixing. They didn't even bother to fix me or anything...I will just be a scrapped looking Fox thing." He says.

"Foxy don't say that." I tell him. "You will be fix like us soon."

"You think so?" Foxy says and looks at me with a smile.

I then nodded.

"Jeez, thanks Fred." He says and I hear his stomach grumbling.

We both look down at his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Argh...yeah. But I will be getting my food." He says and was walking towards the door.

"Be careful out there." Bonnie tells him.

"Yeah, we heard footsteps." Chica says as they were sitting on the floor.

"Will do lass." He says and leaves.

I just smile and turned back to look at the poster.

*Why did we kill that guy, if he was fixing us up?* I asked myself on my head.

 **(Foxy's P.O.V)**

I was slowly making my way to the kitchen and I took a look at the office, and I saw a guy hugging 2 more that look like us. I got confused look and were just giving them a weird look. I then just ignored it and was heading to the kitchen because I was really hungry. I finally arrived and the first thing I saw was pizza.

"Oi. I be getting tired of seeing pizza everyday." I say to myself and opened the refrigerator and was looking for something else. And I saw chicken. "Ahoy madeys! We be finding another delicious treasure." I say happily and grabbed it.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to cook some pizzas." I hear a female say. I widened my eyes and was looking around to see where I could hide. I went under a table and hid there. I saw a yellow like chicken go in. It looked like Chica, but more pretty. I took a look at her face and boy...she is the most beautiful lass I have ever seen. I've never gotten this love feeling til now. She was the one...and I could of felt it. I smiled and was just looking at her. I then looked at her up and down and she a sexy body.

"Oi, this lass is flower." I say softly.

I see her get a pizza and put it in the oven. I see her bend over and her back was in front of me. I widened my eyes and was looking left and right. I covered my eyes so I won't check her out...but I couldn't hold it, I peeked a little.

She then stands straight and walks to the refrigerator. She puts something in there and walks back to the oven. I slowly came out from under the table. I was standing right behind her while she was making another pizza. I tilt my head to the lest and was just checking her out. For some reason I felt like I've met her before...I got a confused look when I saw a feather behind her.

*Is she a real chicken?* I thought in my head.

I then was stepping back slowly so she won't noticed me. As soon as I exited the kitchen I quickly ran back to the room where I was.

*Toy Chica looking behind her because she heard running. She saw no one so she just ignored it and continued to make her pizza.*

I ran back in there and I put my back on the wall and was just smiling like an idiot.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica noticed it and went up to me.

"Are you okay Foxy?" Chica asks.

"Uh-huh." I say and nod but still was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Freddy asks.

"Because I just saw a beautiful lass out there." I say and sit on the floor while I was still smiling.

"Wow, she really caught your eye." Bonnie says.

"She did." I say.

*I got to make her mine..* I thought in my head.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Well Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy go back to their place? :o

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	19. Chapter 19: Getting to Know Them Better!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

...

 **Dodobird15:** **Who know ;D and Yess! I did, and its really scary when they jump scare you. :o**

 **Jennifer888:** **I know, I had to make that part adorable and cute. Cx**

 **Lexi:** **I know! :D**

 **Cool Beans:** **Why thank you. :)**

 **SupportYou957:** **I'm glad you noticed it :D since they got a little kids' soul in them, there will be some parts that they will act like little kids. :3**

 **Guest:** **It is nice. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Getting to Know them Better!**_

 **(Foxy's P.O.V)**

I was still sitting on the floor smiling like an idiot. I was just there thinking about that beautiful lass that I saw at the kitchen. She was so pretty. She was bright yellow, she has those amazing and gorgeous eyes that have me lost. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

Then Freddy comes and sits next to me.

"Hey Foxy." He says.

I then snapped out of it and turned to look at Freddy. "Argh Freddy. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just came here to check on how you are." He says.

"I be good lad. Thanks." I tell him.

"Are you sure. You look a little lost and you also look like you're thinking of something or someone." He says.

I widened my eyes. "Wow, you're good." I say.

"I know. Now are you going to tell your friend here what's wrong?" He asks.

"Its just...there was a pretty lass that I saw out there Fred." I tell him. "Oh really?" He say. "Yes, she be a flower Fred. I've never felt this way before, I think she be having my heart...even though we don't have hearts...but you know what I be talking about." I say and he nods. "I got to know her more. I at least need to know her name, but she does be looking like a Toy version of Chica over there." I say and we both turned to look at her and she was also sitting on the floor with Bonnie talking. Freddy then turns to look at me. "So, maybe her name is Toy Chica?" He says and raises and eye brow.

I then widened my eyes and raise my ears. "Argh Madeys! You might be right." I say.

Freddy just gives me a weird look.

"And it be making more sense. Since it looks like Chica, and we got Toy versions of us. Then it has to be it!" I say. "Freddy!" I say and put my hand on his shoulder. He then makes gives me a confused look. "Yeah?" He asks. "I need to interact with that lass. I need to tell her how Captain Foxy be feeling. I need her to join my crew."

"Foxy.." He says confused.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You do know, we're not a pirate crew right." He tells me.

"I know lad. But I just need to meet her." I say and was about to walk out but Freddy stops me and I turned to him angrily. "Why you be stopping me."

"Because, it's about to be 6 a.m. And I don't want you to go out there right now." He says.

I then relaxed. "Okay." I say.

"Okay then." He says and walks to Bonnie and Chica.

I then look at my hook and noticed that I got angry quickly. I mean, Freddy was just stopping me because it was almost 6. I then looked at my hand and I put it as a fist.

*I need to talk to her.* I thought in my head and looked up at the ceiling. I then sat down and was resting where I'm usually at. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were just talking.

 **(Jeremy's P.O.V)**

I was at the Game Area and was with all the Toys. Also with Goldie, Springtrap, and the Marionette.

"So you guys can walk and talk huh." I asked them.

"Indeed we can." The Marionette says.

I then nodded.

"Its been like that for a long while now." Springtrap says.

"Has it really. Since when?" I ask.

"Since we've been built...at least close by there." Goldie says.

"And what about you guys." I ask all the Toys.

"Us?" Toy Chica asks.

"We've been able to move since we were built as well." Toy Freddy says.

"Yup, we were all just built with a mind of our own." Vixen says.

"That's pretty cool...but scary at the same time." I say.

"Why are you so scared of us? We're not going to hurt you or kill you." BB says.

"I know...I think. But it's just that, I've had a rough childhood." I say.

They all then nodded.

"Its understandable." Goldie says.

I then took a look at the clock and it 3 minutes before 6 a.m.

"Umm...I think this is probably the right time to say that you guys should go back to your positions?" I say.

"Yeah, of course." Toy Freddy says. "Don't be afraid to let us know when to go back."

"Uh-huh. Like BB said. We're not going to harm or kill you." Toy Bonnie says.

"Haha, okay fine." I say and nodded.

They all then walked back where they go. Except for Goldie and Springtrap.

I gave them a confused look.

"Don't mind me. I'll just go back to my box." Springtrap says and leaves. I the turned to look at Goldie.

"Where do you go?" I asked.

"I don't go anywhere. I usually just disappear and then I re-appear when it night time. So I'm just like floating around." He says and began to float.

"Nice." I say.

"So what are you going to tell Mikey and Stacy? You're not mad at them now are you?" Goldie asks.

"No, of course not." I say. "I'm just surprised that they know you guys move as well." I say.

"Yeah, Mikey was the first one to know, then Stacy, and now you." He says.

"So no one else knows about this?" I asked them.

"Nope. So if you tell someone else. I will haunt you...and kill you." He says in a deep voice.

I got a worried look and I began to break a sweat.

"I'm kidding." He says and hits my arm playfully and began to laugh. I then began to laugh nervously.

"Well see you later." He says and disappears.

I got a confused look and still couldn't believe that this actually happened. I scratch the back of my head and took a deep breathe. It was an interesting night there. I can't believe they can actually move by them selves...I wonder if the other ones...that are in the Part/Service room can move. I went and walked towards the room. I saw that the door was open, but I don't really remember if it was open or not to begin with. But I went in and I saw that they were all in the same position that they were before. I then got out of the room and closed the door.

"Good morning there." I hear someone say.

I jumped back and look up and it was Cassy.

"Woah there. Relax. I don't want you to have a heart attack." She says.

I then laugh a little. "Its okay. I just didn't expect you to be there." I say.

"Oh, well I do open up. So yeah." She says and laughs a little.

She then walks to the office and turns on all the lights.

"You can leave. So you can get rest." She says and walks towards me.

"I will. Thanks." I say.

"No problem." She says and waves goodbye at me and leaves.

I then walked out and was just thinking of the Toys. "Well good thing I work with Stacy, Mike, and someone else tonight." I say to myself while I walked to my car and got in and turned it on. I then realized that there were going to be 4 night guards tonight. But I just forgot about it and drove off..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Will Foxy remember the love of his life? :o

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	20. Chapter 20: Two Boys in Love?

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

...

 **Fanakatsuki:** **Yes, Jeremy is now friends with them :)**

 **Pikachucat:** **Thank you :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Two Boys in Love?**_

 **(Cassy's P.O.V)**

I was at the office fixing up some paper work. Today this place is closed. Main;y because we have to catch up in a whole bunch of stuff. Since this place got re-modeled, that means new paper work, new advertisements, and more new people to get hired. This new Pizzeria is a lot more bigger than the old one. So of course we're going to need more people in here. I was signing some paper and I noticed that Memo and Frank are late. They were suppose to come in at the same time I came in. So it got me really worried. Especially for Memo...I may or may not have a little crush on him...oh who am I kidding. I've liked that guy ever since I worked here...I hadn't really told him how I felt. But the boy has to the first move...right?

*Sigh.* I let out.

I was just looking at all those paper work that I have to finish. I then hear a noise. It sounded like metal to me. I got a confused look.

"Hello?" I say loud while I was still in my seat.

I then hear it again.

"Who's there?" I asked and got up from the seat. "Memo...Frank? This isn't funny you guys. You know we got a lot of paper work today, that's why we closed. And besides, you guys are late as well." I say angrily.

I then heard footsteps in the hall. The halls were pitched dark, I was too scared to go and turn on the light. I had a feeling I was going to see something that was going to scare me really bad. Then the footsteps sounded like they were getting closer, and then I heard a growl. That's when I knew it wasn't Memo, Frank, or Mr. Fazbear.

I began to breathe heavily. I was really getting scared. I didn't know what to at this point. This office didn't have a door anymore. I turned left and right and I noticed the 2 huge vents. I almost forgot about them. I was slowly walking towards the right vent, and I can hear the growl getting louder and closer. I felt myself sweating and I can also feel my eyes getting really watery. When ever I get really scared, I tend to cry sometimes. But this...was scaring me. I can literally feel my life being in danger. As I was getting closer to the vent, what ever it was that was in the hall, began to leave out a loud roar. I then ran as fast as I can to the vent and quickly got on my knees and crawled in there and kept going forward. I didn't even want to look back. But I did hear a growl really close when I went inside the vent. As I kept going I heard like someone or something else was behind me, following me. I then crawled faster and found the exit. I was in one of the Party Rooms and I stood up and ran to the exit for the Pizzeria.

 **(Memo's P.O.V)**

I finally arrived at the Pizzeria, but I was worried because I was late. What will Cassy and Frank tell me. I know for sure Cassy will be mad at me. But today, was the day I will tell her how I feel. Yes, I like Cassy, ever since I saw her for the first time. I looked at myself in the mirror and I dressed up nice, with a black dress up shirt, and with a white bow tie. I was well was wearing some nice and clean blue navy jeans. I sprayed a little clone on me and got off my car. I then got some roses out.

I let out a smile.

"C'mon Memo, you can do this. It's been a long while since we were friends." I say to myself and close the car door and walked towards the Pizzeria. I then see Frank pulling in and park as well.

*Oh, he's late too.* I thought in my head and looked at him confused.

 **(Frank's P.O.V)**

I barely arrived to the Pizzeria and I was worried in a way. What will Memo and Cassy say. Knowing them 2, they will be mad at me. But oh well, today is a special day. I will tell the beautiful Cassy how I feel for her. I checked myself in the mirror and I licked my fingers and made sure my eye brows were good. I was wearing a white T-shirt and had a grey sweater on me, I also had black joggers. I then put a little clone on me and I sniffed the car for a little.

"Oh yes Frank." I say to myself and looked at the mirror again. "You got this." I say and finished.

I get out off my car and get out a box of chocolates. As soon as I shut the door, I turned around and see Memo giving me a confused look. I as well give him a confused look. Why does he look so nice today, and why does he have roses? He coned his hair side ways.

I then go and walk to him.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

 ***Outside the parking lot, with Memo and Frank.***

The 2 nice gentlemen go and walk to each other. To come face to face. They both took a good look on each other as well and they gave them selves confused looks.

"Hey.." Memo says.

"Sup dude." Frank replies.

"I guess you're late as well huh." Memo says and tries not make it awkward.

"Yeah...why are you late." Frank asks Memo and also tires not to make it awkward.

"Oh you know, just woke up late...and decided to dress up nice today." He says. "And you?"

"Um, I also woke up late, and I woke up like this." Frank tells him and sounds cocky.

Memo gave him a serious look. Frank caught that and just widened his eyes. "Okay, I woke up late and decided to dress up nice...too." Frank finally tells him.

"Why did you decide to dress up nice today? And why do you have chocolates?" Memo asks Frank and was getting concerned.

"Same question for you buddy. But just, why do you have roses?" Frank asks and was also getting concerned.

"Just tell me." Memo says and laughs a little.

"No, you tell me first. Then I'll tell you." Frank says and also laughs a little.

The 2 boys stood quiet and just stared at each other. They both nodded.

"Well, I'm going to tell Cassy I like her." They both say at the same time.

They stopped and widened their eyes.

"What?!" They both say. "You like her too?!" They asked each other at the same time.

"Okay stop." Memo says and they stood quiet again. "Okay, you like Cassy?" Memo asks.

Frank then nods.

"I like her too. But I bet a lot more." He says.

Frank then got a look that made him look like he got insulted. "Excuse me? I've liked her ever since I've met her." Frank tells him.

"Funny. Cause I've liked her ever since I met her." Memo tells him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she likes me. I mean look at me. Who can resist this." Frank says and smiles.

"Hah!" Memo says and laughs a little. Frank's smile then goes away. "Please. Do you hear yourself? She clearly is going to choose me. You and I both know she digs me." Memo tells him. Frank got an angry look. "Lets see about that." Frank says and walks to the Pizzeria. Memo then goes and walks to the Pizzeria as well. They both began to race there. As soon as they both opened it, they heard a scream.

Memo got a worried loom. So did Frank.

"Cassy?!" Memo says and leaves the flowers on the stage and runs towards the scream. Frank follows Meme. The 2 of them were running on the halls and turned on the lights.

"Cassy?" Memo asks again.

"Memo?" He hears her say from The Kids' Cove.

They both then walk over there and there, they saw her. She was hiding. "Memo!" She says and goes and hugs him. Memo quickly hugs her back and tried to comfort her. Frank was just giving Memo a jealous look. Cassy was crying and Memo was just hugging her tight.

"Hey, you okay?" Memo asks.

Cassy then looks up at him. He goes and wipes her tears. "Yeah." She says. "But there was something here...and it wanted to kill me." She tells him.

Memo and Frank widened their eyes and looked at each other. They both then nodded.

"Okay, we will look around." Memo says and they both left. But before they left, Cassy grabbed on to Memo. They both gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, I'm just scared to be alone." She says.

They then go to look around.

After they've looked around, they didn't see anyone or anything dangerous.

"There's nothing here." Frank says.

"I swear, there was something here. And it was growling. It then let out a roar...and it didn't sound like an animal to me.." She says.

"Then what did it sound like?" Memo asks.

"I-I-I don't know." She says and began to cry again.

"Hey." Memo says and pulls her in for a hug. She then relaxed a little. Frank just got an angry look.

"Well, there's nothing. Now lets go to work." Franks says angrily and comes in between Memo and Cassy and they break apart.

Memo gave him an angry look and Cassy just gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong with him?" Cassy asks Memo.

"I don't know, but here." Memo says and gets the roses from the stage and gives them to her. Cassy smiles and gets the roses and smells them. She then puts them on a shelf. "Aww, Memo they're beautiful." She tells him and they hug. "Thank you." She says while they were still hugging. Memo then kisses her on her head and she looks up to him and blushes. Memo was just smiling.

"Lets get to work!" They hear Frank say and they both turned to look at him.

"Right." Cassy says and grabs the roses and headed to the office.

Memo got an angry look and walked to the office.

*From a dark corner, they were glowing red eyes and a tounge sticking out and put back in. It then vanishes in the darkness..*

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Why do you think Nightmare Foxy went and attacked Cassy? :o

-What team do you go for? Team MemoxCassy? Or Team FrankxCassy? Vote :D

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	21. Chapter 21: A Night to Remember!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-Sorry for the big pause on this story, I went to a little trip with the family :) but I am back and I have gotten more ideas for this story while I was at the trip as well. Hope you all are ready for it ;D

...

 **MoonLightShadowNight123:** **1 point for them! :)**

 **Fanakatsuki: 2 points for them! And well, lets just say Jeremy isn't the only one that will see Nightmare Foxy ;D**

 **BeeEnterprises: I know! I had to put a little love triangle going on :D and 3 points for them!**

 **Jennifer888:** **4 points for them :D**

 **Alexis:** **5 points for them! :)**

 **Lexi:** **Why thank you :) 6 points for them :)**

 **Guest:** **7 points for them :)**

 **PetalFur:** **Aww thank you :) and I am :D**

 **PikachuCat:** **Thanks! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: A Night to Remember!**_

 **(Cassy's P.O.V)**

After that crazy morning, it was finally 7:30 p.m. I was at the office finishing paper work. I also had the roses that Memo gave me next to me. I looked up to look at the roses and I smiled. It always makes me smile whenever I see them, because I know they came from Memo. I got one and smelled it real fast.

I let out a sigh. "They smell pretty." I say to myself.

"Why thank you. I got them out of my garden." I hear someone say.

I looked up at the door way and I see Memo there, looking at me with a smile. I widened my eyes and blushed a little. I looked down and began on my paper work again.\

"Heh." I hear him laugh and he walks towards me and sits in front of me. "I'm glad you like them." He says.

I looked up at him. I then smiled and nodded.

"Are you almost done with the paper work?" He asks.

"Almost, I just got like 5 more papers to go." I said.

I see that he looks up at the time and it was 8. He then turns to me. "You know, the night guards are almost here." He tells me.

I nodded. "I know." I say. "Did you and Frank finish on fixing the Animatronics." I ask.

"Almost. We just need Foxy." He says.

I got a worried look and Memo seemed to notice it. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Its just...the name. It just gives me flashbacks." I say.

"Well don't worry. That Fox will be new again. No parts will fail." Memo says.

I smiled.

"Where's Frank?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still trying to fix Foxy. I just came here to check if you were okay." He tells me. I can feel that my face turned red.

"Why all of a sudden, you and Frank stopped talking a lot." I asked him with a concerned tone. Because those 2 are like best friends.

"Oh, its nothing." He says. He then stands up. "Well I am going to head out. I'm going to help Frank." He says and leaves. I then go back to finishing the paper work.

 **(Frank's P.O.V)**

I was at the Part/Service room, fixing up the Fox. Since he was the last Animatronic that has to fixed. The rest are all okay. I was getting his hook more tight since it was loose for some reason. Then my finger touched his hook and it poked me a little til where blood came out.

"Ow." I say and put my finger in my mouth.

I took a look at his hook and there was a little blood there.

"Well shit, aren't you really sharp." I say and took a good look at his hook. "Now why would you have a real hook, you're supposed to be a little kids' entertainer. That is really dangerous." I say and then looked at the Fox that was still deactivated.

"What am I doing here." I say and realized that I was talking to a robot. "You're not even going to respond back, you're just a robot. You're all are." I say and turned to look at the rest and they were still there still. But the other 3 were looking right at me. I got a confused look. I don't remember seeing their heads turned towards me. I went up to them and 1 by 1 I turned their heads around to look somewhere else. It was creepy seeing them like that. I then went up to Foxy and was fixing him up again,

*Freddy slowly turning his head towards Frank.*

While I was fixing him, I got this bad energy all of a sudden, and I also felt like something was watching my every move. Like if whatever was looking at me, was curious on what I was doing. I then quickly turned around and I saw Freddy's head looking at me. I got a scared look. I remember putting his head like the other 2. Bonnie and Chica were looking somewhere else, but Freddy was looking right at me again. I went up to him and was face to face with Freddy. I grabbed his head and turned it a little and his eye balls were still looking at me. I then just thought that's how these robots are.

So I just ignored it and went to Foxy. I got fix everything, except for his ears and his creepy smile he still had.

"Wow you did great!" I hear someone say. I jumped and looked behind me and I see Memo.

"Thanks." I say and turned to look at Foxy.

"Look Frank, I don't want this love thing towards Cassy be affecting our friendship. We have been best friends since we were kids." He says,

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, you're right. I mean...Cassy really digs you." I tell him.

"I'm sure you'll find the right one soon." Memo says and smiles.

I then smile and nodded. He then comes and we both hug. We turned to look at Foxy and he just needed his ears to match and we need to fix up his mouth as well.

"We're almost done." Memo says.

"I know." I say.

We then both hear a door open. Memo and I looked at each other confused.

"Maybe one of the night guards came." I say.

Memo nodded and we both headed out.

We walked to the office and saw Cassy. "Hey." She says and cleaned up the office. I almost forgot our shift is almost over.

"Did anyone come in?" Memo asks.

"No." She says.

"That's odd. We heard a door open." I say.

"Well I did go to the bathroom." She says.

We then nodded and went outside and were going to the exit.

"Are you sure we can leave this place alone." I ask them.

"Yeah, they have a key." Memo says and we all headed out and left to our house. Just this time Memo and Cassy walked together another way, and I walked alone. I got sad and just kept walking.

 **(Freddy's P.O.V)**

I got up and turned to look at Bonnie and Chica. They also got up, and then Foxy gets up too. We looked at each other and smiled.

"We're almost fixed." Bonnie says excited.

"Indeed we are." I say and nodded.

I peeked outside the room and there was just a dark hall. "Looks like there's no one." I say. "C'mon." I tell them and got out of the room.

Foxy gets out, but Bonnie and Chica walked slow. They were both a little shakey.

"There's nothing to be scared of." I say and looked at them. They both nodded.

"If anything, they shoul be scare of us lad." Foxy says.

I smiled and laughed a little. We all then hear noises in front of us. It led to this place, and it said 'Game Area'. We walked towards over there and I peeked a little over there and I see the other Toys look alike moving around. I got a confused look. And then got angry. I went back and looked at Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"Okay you guys, this will be the time we show them that we're the ones that suppose to be up there, not them." I tell them and they all nodded.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

The Toys were all doing their thing. Toy Chica and Vixen were talking.

"So you already know that they can move?" Mike says to Jeremy as they walk in the Game Area.

All the Toys turned to look at them.

"Yes, I do." Jeremy says with a smile.

"I'm happy you know. Now they can move and not be still. Trust me, they won't harm you." Stacy tells Jeremy.

Jeremy smiles and nods. "I know that. They proved it. They are family to me now." Jeremy says and smiles.

Stacy, Mike, and Jeremy hugged. Then the Toys all came and hugged them as well.

Goldie then pops up and joins the hug. "We are a big family." He says.

They looked at him and gave him a confused look. "Where's Springtrap?" Mike asks.

"He's still sleeping." Goldie says and they all smiled.

But then they heard a laugh on the dark ha;;way. Mike widens his eyes. He knows that laugh, he knows who that is. He walked towards the hall a little. Mike couldn't believe his ears. Could that really be Freddy's laugh?

"No.." Mike says.

"What is that?" Stacy asks.

"That's Freddy! Freddy!" Mike says and runs towards the laugh.

"Mikey wait! We don't know if its actually them." Goldie says and runs after him. They all then followed him.

"Where's the other night guard?" Jeremy asks Stacy while they were going after Mike.

"I don't know. Maybe he did a no call, no show." She says.

Mike was far from them and ran to the hallway. There was no one. He couldn't really see anything. But he then can see Freddy's head light up.

"Freddy!" Mike says happily.

Freddy's eyes then turns dark and everything went dark again. Mike then gets a worried look.

"Freddy?" He says. He then hears footsteps, Mike begins to walk backwards. Freddy then pops out in front of him and tackles him down. Freddy was on top of Mike with dark eyes.

"Hey there buddy. You just stepped into your grave." Freddy tells him with his dark voice.

Mike then can see Bonnie and Chica behind him. He then sees Foxy with blood on him and had the other night guard's head on his hook.

Mike widened his eyes and then manages to escape from Freddy.

He gets up and was away from them. The rest then came and they all widened their eyes because of what they saw. They were all face to face with their old friends.

"Foxy.."Toy Chica says low and puts her hand in her mouth. She couldn't believe that her loved one had a guard's head on his hook. She also couldn't believe that he is moving.

Foxy notices Toy Chica and he got relaxed look and was just looking at her, he then ignores her for a little and gets an angry look at the rest.

"Freddy!" Mike says.

They were just quiet.

"Freddy it's me. Mike." He says.

Freddy got a confused look. "I have no idea who you are. But prepare yourselves to die." Freddy says.

"No..." Goldie says.

Mike looks up at him. "What?" Mike asks.

"They forgot everything.." Goldie says.

Mike then turns to them and the 4 of them were together just with dark eyes and blood..

* * *

Will that's it for this chapter!

...

-Til Next Time! Bye Everyone! ^.^


	22. Chapter 22: Facing your Old Pals!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-Sorry for the big pause on this story, I went to a little trip with the family :) but I am back and I have gotten more ideas for this story while I was at the trip as well. Hope you all are ready for it ;D

...

 **BeeEnterprises:** **You'll just have to wait and see ;D**

 **Mephalot:** **Sorry you didn't like it :x but I am making this story the way I want it to be. So please, there is no necessary for the swearing (:**

 **Thunderbird 22: Yes, they were all covered with the night guard's blood, and I know...I try to make those 2 really evil Cx**

 **MoonLightShadowNight123: The questions are real now huh? :o**

 **Fanakatsuki: Yes, they all finally came face to face :D**

 **PetalFur: LOL its okay xD and just giving out a little idea, that will be part of how Freddy is going to remember...but there's more ;D**

 **Jennifer888: I'm sorry :x I just had too xD**

 **A.N: I _just want to say, thanks for everyone that has been supporting this story. It really means a lot :) Also with my first story that I've written here :D You guys are all amazing people ^.^_**

* * *

 **_Chapter 22: Facing your Old Pals!_**

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

Mike and his friends were standing there, all frozen and in shock because of what they were seeing. They were seeing their old friends. They were all in blood, meaning that they were all involved in the night guard's death. Mike and Stacy looked at each other and they had worried looks on them. They both turned to look at Jeremy who had a terrified look on him. He was shaking a little and Mike and Stacy both went next to him and put their hands on his shoulder.

"You guys!" Goldie says.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all just giving him a blank stare.

"You guys, its us. We're your friends." Goldie tells them and they still had a blank look.

"Quit your lies." Freddy finally spoke up again.

Mike then widened his eyes when he heard him speak and he goes in front of everyone, but Goldie put his hand in front of him and made Mike be behind Goldie. Mike looked up to see him and he understood what he was doing. Goldie is just trying to keep him safe.

"Freddy.." Mike says.

Freddy gives Mike a deadly glare.

"Freddy...its me...Mike. Remember, I was the one who gave you..that hug. I was the one who made you 4 look at the world different. I changed you guys good...please don't go back to killing." Mike says as tears were going down his check.

Stacy got a sad look and she had her eyes watery. Jeremy just had a confused and terrified look.

"What ye' be talkin' about?" Foxy asks.

And that's when everyone knew that the 4 of them forgot everything. Mike wiped of his tears and faced what was going on. Although he wished they didn't forget, he just knew that they had to bring their memories back.

"Listen up you 4!" Mike yells out.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy widened their eyes and just looked at Mike.

"You guys need to remember us. I don't know who told you guys that killing was okay, but it's not okay. Killing is bad, and it doesn't really solve anything here." Mike says.

"You're incorrect there buddy." Freddy says.

They all just stayed quiet and were looking at Freddy as he was speaking.

"Killing for us...does solve things. For these humans, putting us in pain...and leaving us back here to decay while these funny looking things take our place." Freddy says and point at the Toys. They Toys got in attack position and looked offended. "We will take our place back. And our only answer is to kill our way through. Kill whoever gets in front of us." Freddy says and gets his eyes dark.

"Just an FYI." Toy Chica speaks up. The 4 Animatronics look at her. "You 4 were build before us." She says.

"Shut up." Chica tells her.

The Toys got their eyes dark.

Freddy then turns to look at Goldie and Mike. "They called us monsters. They looked at us like one. When we were built to entertain the little kids and make them happy...but then I bet you Toys came and took our place. We got replaced." He says. Mike gave him a sorrow look. "That's not tru-" Mike got interrupted by Freddy. "Well we are here to tell you that its over for you guys." He says.

Goldie grabs Mike and puts him more behind.

"And our first victims..." Bonnie says.

"Are the humans." Freddy finishes the sentence and looks at Mike, Stacy, and Jeremy.

"Ah!" Jeremy yells and runs back to the Game Area.

"Jeremy wait!" Stacy yells out for him and runs after him.

"Fuck..." Goldie says. "Mikey." He says and looks at Mike. Mike looked up to see him. "Go with them, we got this." Goldie tells him. "Bu-" Mike then gets interrupted again. "Go!" He says.

Mike got a scared look and nodded and runs back to the Game Area.

Goldie then turns to look at them.

"Goldie." Toy Freddy says.

Goldie turns to look at him.

"You go with them as well. And make sure they're safe. Take the Marionette and BB with you. Us Toys will handle them." Toy Freddy says.

"Fine." Goldie says and grabs the Marionette and BB. Before he left, he turned to look at the Toys. "You guys be careful." He tells them.

They all nodded and they put their eyes dark again.

Goldie then leaves.

Now it was just the 4 Toys and the 4 Animatronics.

"Heh, you Toys actually think you can handle us." Bonnie says.

The Toys were just quiet.

"You guys did all this talking, but don't do anything." Toy Chica says.

Freddy then got an angry look and all the lights went off. Freddy then was in front of Toy Freddy and he pushes him to one of the party rooms.

The other Toys widened their eyes, because of how quick Freddy moved in the dark.

Bonnie then runs towards Toy Bonnie and she tires to punch him but Toy Bonnie jumps out of the way. They both as well go too a party room.

Chica was going to charge towards Toy Chica but Foxy stops her. "Oi Chica! Let me be the one to go for this lass." Foxy says.

Chica gave him a weird look. Toy Chica and Vixen had confused looks.

"What?" Chica asks.

"Just let me handle her." Foxy says and throws himself to Toy Chica and they both also go to a party room.

Vixen looked towards where they went and she then looks at Chica and Chica was in front of her. Chica then punches her and Vixen falls but then gets up. They both were pushing each other and they both went to the other party room.

 **(Toy Chica's P.O.V)**

I fell back hard to the wall that my vision wasn't so clear. I looked up and I saw Foxy with dark eyes. He had his hook up, ready to stab me. I covered my face and waited for the worse...but nothing. I peaked a little and saw Foxy then, giving me a hand. I had a confused look.

"You're not going to hurt me?" I asked him.

"Wha? Now why would I do that to this beautiful lass." Foxy says.

It made me smile and blush. I then made my eyes turn back to normal.

I grabbed his hand and I got up.

"Name is Foxy. I be a Pirate Fox." He says.

I giggled a little. I always thought his Pirate acsent was adorable. "I know." I say.

Foxy then smiles.

"You really don't remember me?" I asked.

"No. But all I know right now is that you are pretty looking." He says.

I then smiled and I then realized that Foxy wasn't as evil as the other 3...but why?

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

I finally reached Stacy and Jeremy and they were in the Game Area. I can see Stacy trying to calm him down.

"Jeremy." I say and sit next to him. "Everything is okay." I say.

"Okay? Okay?" He asks angrily. "One of the night guards is dead. And now we have 4 Animatronics out there that are trying to kill us." He says and began to breathe heavily. Stacy and I just looked at each other. "This is outrages I tell you! I can't believe I actually signed for this. I am working on my grave here." Jeremy says and began to freak out. "We are all going to die, there's no escape and the-' Jeremy then falls in the floor as we saw Springtrap behind him with a pan on his hand. He hit Jeremy in the head and knocked him out.

"Jeez, this guy is getting annoying." He says.

"Well at least you shut him up. We were trying to calm him down...we at least Stacy was." I say.

"And it seemed like it wasn't working." Springtrap says.

Goldie then comes with the Marionette and BB. He then looks at Jeremy on the floor and looks at Springtrap.

"What happened here?" He asks.

"He was freaking out." Springtrap says and Goldie just nodded.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Goldie.

Springtrap just had a confused look.

"I don't know yet. But we have to find a way to regain their memories back some how." He says.

"Who's memories?" Springtrap asks.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Stacy says.

"They forgot everything?" Springtrap asks surprised.

"Yeah, and all they remember is how they use to be...as killing Animatronics." I say.

Springtrap widens his eyes. "That's not good."

"I know." Goldie says and was just thinking.

I looked up at the clock and it was already 4:45 a.m.

"It's almost 6." I say.

"Do you really think Freddy and his friends will go back to their place. Because it really doesn't look like it." Stacy says.

"Well if all they remember on how they were before...then they must still remember going back to their positions at 6 a.m right." I say.

Goldie then raises his head and looks at me. "You got that right Mikey." He says.

"Perfect." I say. "This will give us time to think of a plan to get them back."

"But the question is.." The Marionette says. We all turned to look at him. "Who were the ones that got them to think that way again." He says.

We all then widened our eyes. And realized the he is right with that question.

I then just began to think.

"Maybe one of us...did it." I say.

Goldie then looks at Springtrap.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it." He says.

I then looked at the clock and it was 5:58

*Just 2 more minutes..* I thought in my head.

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

 ***With Toy Freddy and Freddy***

Toy Freddy was on the floor and Freddy was about to destroy him until the alarm went off and it was 6. Freddy looked up and saw the clock.

"You're lucky...I need to go back now." Freddy says and leaves.

Toy Freddy jut watched him leave.

 ***With Toy Bonnie and Bonnie***

They were both just standing in front of each other, going in circles.

"Come here,let me rip off your head." She tells him but then stops when the alarm went off. It was 6.

Bonnie looked up at the clock. "Darn it!" She says angrily and stomps her way out of the Party Room. Toy Bonnie got a confused look and just watched her leave.

 ***With Vixen and Chica***

They were both grabbing on to one another, trying to tackle each other down. But then the alarm went off. Chica widened her eyes and pushes Vixen away.

"I'll see you on the next night." Chica says and runs out of the room.

Vixen runs after her but then stops when she saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there. Waiting for Foxy to come out.

 ***With Toy Chica and Foxy***

They both were just talking and smiling. Getting to know each other...again. At least for Foxy.

He then hears the alarm and his ears raise. "Oi. I better be heading back." He says. Toy Chica then frowns. She was really enjoying talking to her loved one again.

Foxy gets up and gets Toy Chica up as well. "It be nice meeting you my lady. Hopefully I get to talk to you again." He says and kisses her hand. Toy Chica blushes a little. Before Foxy could of left, Toy Chica goes and hugs him. Foxy stood there surprised and hugs her back. They then pull apart and he leaves.

All the Toys get out of the Party Rooms and they saw the 4 Animatronics go back to the Part/Service Room. Freddy just had dark eyes as the door shut.

They Toys then looked at each other and they all sighed...

"What are we going to do." Toy Bonnie asks.

"I honestly don't know yet.." Toy Freddy says.

They all had scratch marks...except for Toy Chica.

They all then went back to their positions. They can see Mike and Goldie with worried looks. They saw Jeremy on the floor and Stacy there taking care of him. They all then froze. And just hoping that soon everything will be back to how it was before..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-...

-Thanks for everyone who support this :D

-Til next time everyone! Bye! ^.^


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting the Past?

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-Sorry for the big pause on this story, I went to a little trip with the family :) but I am back and I have gotten more ideas for this story while I was at the trip as well. Hope you all are ready for it ;D

...

 **PetalFur:** **Aww thank you :D**

 **PikachuCat:** **T** **hanks :)**

 **ThunderBird22:** **Well you better get it ready, after you read what their evil plan is going to be soon :x**

 **BeeEnterprises : LOL, I meant it to be funny xD**

 **Jennifer888: Thanks :) and yeah, Foxy is going to be the nice one in this one :o *Shock gasp***

 **FanAkatsuki: I know, what a gentlemen right :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Meeting the Past?**_

 **(Mike"S P.O.V)**

I can see the Toys going back on stage, looking all tired. As well with Vixen. I looked at them with sorrow, they didn't have to go through this. But I gave Toy Chica a weird look...since she didn't really have any scratches on her. I turned to look at Goldie who was next to me and he as well looks at me with a sorrow look. He then disappears. I then walked towards them. "Before they come." I say and they looked at me. "Let me clean the scratches off. Or else Mr. Fazbear is going to freak out." I tell them and began to wipe their metal parts. I then went to Vixen and also cleaned her up. They all seemed okay and they were all frozen.

I walked back to Stacy and Jeremy who was still knocked out.

"Man, Springtrap sure hit him hard in the head." I tell Stacy and sat next to her.

She nods and we both looked at Jeremy.

I looked up at the time and it was 6:23 a.m.

"The rest should be coming soon." I say.

"I know." Stacy says and looks worried.

"Babe calm down. Everything will be back to normal soon." I tell her.

"Mike, they want to kill us. Jeremy is right.." She says and I was just quiet. "We're in danger, and you're making it seem like we aren't...when we are." Stacy says angrily yet worried.

"Look-" I say but got interrupted by her. "No you look around Mike." She says and I look around the Game Area. "Do you get the same safe vibe that you use to get when they remembered you?" She asks.

I then sadly looked down. "No.." I say softly.

"What?" She asks.

"I said no!" I yell out.

Stacy then widened her eyes and Jeremy finally wakes up.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asks and looks around. "Oh...I'm still here." He says and turns to look at me.

"No okay?!" I yell out to Stacy. Jeremy widened his eyes as well. "I don't feel fucking safe anymore! I'm just trying to make you guys not freak out! I'm trying hard here to think of a plan and not freak out either. Because I really don't want to face on how they were before. Because I was fucking afraid of them." I say as tears were running down. Jeremy and Stacy gave me a sad look. "Another reason why I am still trying...is because they are family to me. They were there before you guys came into my life. They also treated me like I was part of the family...I felt wanted again." I say. Jeremy and Stacy were just quiet. "And Freddy.." I say and put my hand as a fist. They gave me a shocked look. "Freddy is my best friend. I will not give up on him and the rest. I know there's still hope. So that's why I am going to ask this." I say and looked at them both, they also looked at me. "I need your guys' help." I say. Jeremy and Stacy looked at each other. Stacy nods and stands next to me. We looked at Jeremy and he began to shake a little.

"As much as I am really terrified of those things...I am with you." He says and stands up too.

I smiled and went to hugged them both.

"Good. Now when the rest come, we should all meet up somewhere and think of a plan." I tell them and they both nodded.

We then sat there and waited for the rest to arrive so we can leave.

 ***A figure hiding behind a wall.***

Shadow Bonnie was just looking at them and he then disappears.

 **(Shadow Bonnie's P.O.V)**

I left from the Game Area and went to meet up with Purple Freddy in a Party Room. I appeared there and I saw him just looking at me. Like he knew I was coming.

"Well? Any news?" He asks.

"The only news is that those humans are going to plan to get Freddy and his friends back." I tell him.

He let out an evil smirk.

I just gave him a weird look.

"That's it? How pathetic. Well while they'r planning of something...I as well got something planned up my sleeve." He says and smiles evily.

I just had a confused look and nodded.

"Come. Lets go and meet up with Springtrap." He says and we both then disappear and go to the Storage of this place.

 **(Springtrap's P.O.V)**

I was inside my box, just bored. Until I heard footsteps coming towards me and I then acted deactivated. I can see the box opening and I can see 2 figures.

"Wake up. You and I know, you can move by yourself." I hear someone say.

I then peaked a little and I see Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. I got an angry look and attacked them but I passed right through them. I was on the floor and turned to look at them. "What do you guys want?!" I asked angrily.

"Nothing." Shadow Bonnie says.

"We just came to see how you were doing." Purple Freddy says with a smile.

"Just watch, I'll cut that smile out of you." I tell him.

"I guess you forgot that we are yours' and Golden Freddy's bad energy." Purple Freddy says.

"Therefore, no one can lay a hand on us." Shadow Bonnie says.

I just had an angry look at them.

"Oh, that also reminds me. I also came here to show you what I am going to do if that Mike guy continues to live on.." Purple Freddy says.

I gave him a confused look and so did Shadow Bonnie. We both just stood there as Purple Freddy vanishes in the dark. We then see 2 eye balls glow in the dark. I then hear footsteps walking towards me. I widened my eyes when I saw who it was.

"Noo...impossible...how are you still here." I say in shocked.

I can see Shadow Bonnie smiling evily and vanishes as well.

"Long time no see...Springtrap." He tells me.

I can feel my eyes getting a little watery. "Fre-..Fre-...FredBear.." I finally say. He was just there, standing in front of me.

"I thought they got rid of you." I say.

"Well they didn't. I am still here. I'm surprised you haven't told Goldie about me." He says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I know everything Springtrap. Nothing passes me." He says.

"You are the main reason why we all went in a killing rampage." I say angrily.

"I know, I must have been the reason why the Kill of 87 was made." He says.

"Because a lot of murders happened that year! And those little kids..." I say.

"Oh, now I wasn't responsible for that. You know who it was, and I'm pretty sure he's part of you." He tells me.

"Heh, I guess you do know everything." I say as I opened my mouth to show Vicent's dead body in me.

"Gross. But I see a lot of things changed ever since I got put away." He says.

"Indeed it has." I tell him.

"Well...whoever this Mike guy is, I am going to kill him. And I will start by giving him nightmares...then to his friends and loved one." He says.

"Heh, well good luck. Because there is no way you will be able to do that." I tell him.

"Oh...oh...foolish Springy." He says and I got an angry look. "You got Vicent there, but you forgot about his son."

"What does his son have to do with anything." I asked.

"He has the starter of this plan I got." He says.

"What?" I say confused.

"Terrible things come in small packages.." He says and smiles and I see sharp teeth in him. He then walks back and disappears in the dark. I went over there and he wasn't there. I began to get worried and I wanted to get out of the room, but I knew it was going to be a bad idea. I looked at my hands and then at my reflection. I can see Vicent's eyes in me. I walked back to my box. I closed the door and was just waiting til it turns night..

"I have to reach to his son..." I say to myself.

 **(Memo's P.O.V)**

I was at my friend's house and I was just waiting for him. He then comes out.

"It's about time Lunar." I say.

"Sorry man." He says and we both were gonna head out but I turned to this doll that caught my attention.

"It okay. And why do you keep this there." I ask.

"Oh. Plush Trap?" Lunar says. I just had a confused look. "My dad gave it to me...when he was till alive." He says.

"Oh I see." I say and tried to change the subject. "Well lets go." I say.

We both headed out.

*Plush Trap slowly turning his head towards them.*

"A new nightmare.." Plush Trap says and froze..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

...

-Til Next time! Bye Everyone! ^.^


	24. Chapter 24: Plan Discussion!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-I'm now updating on my phone since my computer is being a butt head )x thank you for all your guys' wonderful reviews! :D

-Also, my writing (Bold letters) are gonna stop since it's difficult to do it here on the phone :( so it's going to begin to look like the way my writing was on my 1st story :)

-Enough talking from me, story time Cx

...

{Chapter 24: Plan Discussion!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

It 8 a.m and I went to a Café and waited for Jeremy and Stacy. I sat on a table outside and was just thinking of a plan. The fact that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy don't remember anything really breaks me. After all we have been through, in the end it went to dust...but I know they will remember! Some how...my thoughts then got cut off by a male voice calling my name.

"Hey Mike!" I hear someone say.

I turned towards the person and I see Jeremy. I smiled when I saw him. "What's up man! Have a seat." I say and greeted him.

We then see Stacy coming and I stood up and I pulled a seat for her. She giggles a little. "Thanks Mike." She says and kisses me on my check. I smiled and sat back down.

"Okay buddy." Jeremy says and Stacy and I look at him. "So what will be the plan?" He asks. Stacy then looks at me and waited for me to say something.

"Well..." I say and sat there quiet again, thinking.

I can see Jeremy and Stacy just there looking at me. "How about we hit them hard in the head and see if they will function with their memories." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy...they're robots." Stacy says.

"It could work though." He says.

"They'll most likely just stare at you and get angry." I say.

"Well then what's your plan then." He asks.

"I know at some point...Freddy got his memories back...but I forgot how." I say.

"Will try hard to remember Mike. Cause maybe that will get his memories back again." Stacy says.

I just nodded and looked at the table. And then I saw the bracelet I had on my wrist. The one that said 'Freddy's Best Friend' I widened my eyes and I finally remembered.

"The bracelet!" I say loud.

Everyone around look at me weird. Jeremy slams Stacy gave me a bizarre look.

"Bracelet?" Jeremy asks.

"What about the bracelet Mike?" Stacy asks.

I then untied it from my wrist and showed them. "This one." I say and show them. I can see that they were reading it.

"Freddy's Best Friend ." They both say while they were reading it.

Then they widened their eyes and looked me.

"Mike that is so adorable." Stacy tells me.

I blushed a little.

"You made that?" Jeremy ask.

"I did. When I was just a little boy. I made one for me and for Freddy. Mines says this and Freddy's says 'Mike's Best Friend'." I tell them and they nodded and smiled. "In the old pizzeria. They were about to kill me until Freddy noticed my bracelet and that's when he remembered me. And him and the rest then turned good." I say smiling.

"You think it will work again?" Stacy asks.

I then frowned a little. "I hope so. If Freddy really still remembers me some where inside him...it's gonna have to work." I say sounding really hopeful.

Jeremy and Stacy both nodded.

"Alright...but if it doesn't. What will be plan B?" He asks.

"Hmm.." I began to think.

I looked up at the Café glass window. And for some reason I saw the Marionette's reflection. My eyes got wide when I saw him. I blinked and he was gone.

"The Marionette." I say softly.

"The what now?" Jeremy says.

Stacy was there just waiting.

"The Marionette." I say louder. "He can help us out." I tell them. They were just there quiet. "You'll be surprised on what he's capable of doing."

"So the Marionette is going to be plan B?" Stacy says.

I just nodded.

"Okay then." Jeremy says.

"Alright! It's settled now. Dont worry Freddy...we will get you back." I say and they just smiled.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I was at the Part/Service room. I was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. I was just thinking about that Mike guy. And why did he sound like he knew us. My head began to hurt from all the thinking. So I shut my eyes for a little and I then open them and I see Foxy.

"Ah!" I yell out softly and sat up.

I turned to look at Foxy and he just had a confused look.

"Foxy you're not asleep?" I asked a little angry.

"No." He says.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I be not tired. Why ye be sounding angry?" He asks.

"I just didn't expect you to be awake. And I opened my eyes and you were just there." I say and sighed.

"So...what I be hearin is that I scared ye eh?" He says and laughs a little.

I gave him a little glare. But then I relaxed. "Yeah...I guess a little." I say.

"Don't worry Fred. I ain't be any danger." He says.

I widened my eyes when he called me Fred. My head began to hurt as something we're going through my head.

*Freddy's Memories.*

[In the old pizzeria.]

Him and the rest were just looking at Foxy going back to his Cove. They all had confused looks because a kid's voice relaxed Foxy.

Freddy knew something was up with him so he went to see if he was okay. Freddy then enters the Cove with Foxy and just talked about how it felt getting that love feeling for someone.

"Heh, thanks Fred." Foxy tells him.

Freddy widens his eyes and realizes that him and Foxy are friends again.

"No problem buddy.." Freddy says and smiles.

[End of Memories.]

(Still Freddy's P.O.V)

I put my hands on my head and tried to calm my head.

"Freddy are you okay?" Foxy asks.

I then relaxed my head and turned to Foxy. I can see that he had a concern look. "Yeah..I'm good. Bu-bu-buddy." I say and smiled. I can see Foxy widen his eyes and smiles as well and he nods.

"Wow..you boys sure pull all nighters huh." We hear Bonnie say and we both turned and see Chica and Bonnie awake.

"Heh. I guess so." I say.

"Sorry lass." Foxy says and scratches the back of his head.

"It's okay." Chica says and they come and sit with us.

"So what are we going to do with those imposters?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, we will just have to destroy them." I say.

Chica and Bonnie nodded.

"Um, I be thinking they aren't imposters." Foxy says nervously.

We all looked at him. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Foxy?" I ask.

"Yeah, they stole everything from us." Bonnie says.

"And they left us here to decay." Chica says.

Just by them saying that got me angry. I just looked at Foxy who had a sad look. I then got a sad look.

"Well...um what if it be a different story to that." Foxy says.

When he said that, it got me thinking. And as well with Chica and Bonnie.

"I mean that Purple Freddy be telling us this. But he didn't really show us evidence." Foxy says.

I looked at Bonnie and Chica who were also looking at me. We then looked at Foxy.

"Maybe.." I say and was still thinking. Man all this thinking is seriously getting me tired. I just laid back down.

"You okay Freddy?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, just all this thinking got me tired." I say.

"Then sleep and get some rest." Chica says.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do." I say.

"Okay then." Foxy says. "Good sleep lad." He says and walks away. Them Bonnie and did too. I then slowly began to shut my eyes. Then I fell asleep.

(Cassy's P.O.V)

I was walking around to see if everything was fine. But I was walking slow and alerted. I was the only one here, we are close again since it's Sunday. We don't open on Sunday's. I passed by the Game Area and saw that the Toys were good. I then went to the halls and checked the Party Rooms and they were fine as well. I then went in the Parts/Service room and I saw the old Animatronics there. I then got out and I checked everything on my board.

I let out a sigh and looked at the clock. It was barely 11:30 a.m. Mr. Fazbear did say if I finish early, I can leave at 12. I went to the office and I noticed a Freddy head. I looked at it weird and I put it on. It was really light. I then took it off and put it on the desk.

I also got a rose that Memo gave me. I smiled. I really hope Memo asks me out soon. Then I remembered to check the Storage. So I quickly went and then I will leave after that.

When I went inside, I saw all the old things we use to have. I then opened a box and saw Golden Bonnie. It looked really destroyed and decayed. But I was getting a bad feeling for some reason. And the fact that it's teeth look like human teeth scared me. But I saw that its mouth was open a little. I then focused really good and swear...I could see another pair of teeth in there.

I widened my eyes and walked backwards. I then look at it again but I heard a loud noise.

*KHLING!*

I heard a little metal bar fall.

"Ah!" I yelled a little and turned to the noise. I then went and picked it up. After that I left the room.

*Springtrap opening one eye.*

I put the clip board back in the office and then I headed out. It was already 12 a.m and I finished everything. I exited the pizzeria and made sure it was locked. I then go to my car and headed home.

(Springtrap's P.O.V)

I saw that the chick left and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." I told myself.

"I know right." I hear Goldie say from outside my box and opens it.

"Were you the one that caused that noise?" I asked.

Goldie just nods.

"Thank you. She almost saw Vincent's teeth in me." I say.

"I know. I was in panic moment there and so I just grabbed the bar and threw it on the floor." He says.

"So I heard this place is close today." I say confused. "Since when do we close?"

"Well I guess the new thing now is that every Sunday they close. Since they get a lot more busy, they need a day to close and see if everything is okay." Goldie says.

"That's pretty smart." I say and walked out of my box.

"Lets go to the Game Area and see the rest." Goldie says and we both walked over there.

(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and saw no one around. So I then woke up Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica and they opened their eyes. We see Vixen come into the Game Area.

"There's literally no one here." She says.

The 3 of us nodded and get off stage and sat on a table.

"So what are we going to do about Freddy and them?" We hear the Marionette ask.

"I honestly don't know." I say. "But I am pretty sure Mike is coming up with a plan. So we'll wait til he comes." I say. The Marionette nods and I then looked at the rest. "So how was the battle with them?" I asked.

"They are strong." Toy Bonnie says.

"Well they are bigger than us a little. But I agree." Vixen says.

I sighed. "Freddy was really hard." I say.

We all the looked at Toy Chica. She gave us a weird look. "How about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how was Foxy?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"Um, this is going to sound strange...but Foxy didn't really hurt me." She says.

We widened our eyes. "What do you mean?" Vixen asks confused.

"Well...he likes me. And the reason why he wanted to handle me was because he wanted to get to know me better." She says.

"Awe." Vixen says.

"So Foxy didn't really attack you huh." The Marionette says and got into his thinking position. We all just looked at him. "Is he even bad?" He asks.

"No, Foxy was being really nice and sweet." Toy Chica says.

"That's really odd. Especially since Foxy was like the darkest one." Toy Bonnie says.

"Right." I agreed.

"Don't kill this moment." Vixen says angrily and then looks at Toy Chica. "That is sooo sweet. Love never dies." She tells her.

Toy Chica just smiles.

"Wait a minute.." Toy Bonnie says and well look at him. "Where's BB?"

We all widened our eyes and looked around and realized he wasn't here.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was still awake in the room where we are always at. And I didn't really hear any footsteps or voices. So I peeked a little outside the door and saw that it was empty. I then looked back at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and they were asleep. I then smiled and walked to the kitchen.

(BB's P.O.V)

I was just walking around and I headed to the kitchen. Can you blame me? I'm a little kid Toy so I'm really curious of things. I went in there and it was really dark. But I can see a packet of balloons on top of the refrigerator. My eyes went wide and ran towards it. I climb the table and tried to reach it. But I then fell to the floor and boxes were about to fall on me. I just had a scared look and covered my face.

But I then felt like I got pushed by someone. I uncoverd my face and I can see...Foxy! He saved me from getting smashed by those boxes. He was just looking at and I got scared but it was going away when I saw how worried he was looking at me.

"Ye be okay little one?" He asks.

"Wait? You aren't going to hurt me?" I asked.

"Now why the devil would I hurt a little boy." He says.

He then puts me down and cleans me. "Here ye go." He says and gives me the packet of balloons. I smiled and grabbed it. "Haha. Thank you." I say happily.

"Yur welcome lad." He says and grabs a pizza slice and leaves.

I just stood in there and was just thinking why Foxy isn't as evil as the rest..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Again, I'm going to start updating on my phone since my computer don't want to to work x(

-Stay awesome everyone! :D

•Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	25. Chapter 25: Forbidden Love!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-I'm now updating on my phone since my computer is being a butt head )x thank you for all your guys' wonderful reviews! :D

-Also, my writing (Bold letters) are gonna stop since it's difficult to do it here on the phone :( so it's going to begin to look like the way my writing was on my 1st story :)

-Enough talking from me, story time Cx

...

{Chapter 25: Forbidden Love!}

(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)

Toy Bonnie, The Marionette, Springtrap, and Goldie were all together in a Party Room. Talking and thinking about a plan that will get our friends back.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

Goldie and Springtrap just looked at me and were just thinking.

"Cause we fought them for a little...and they were hard." Toy Bonnie says.

I just nodded.

"But then there's Foxy." The Marionette says. We all looked at him. "What about Foxy?" Goldie asks. "Well Toy Chica said that Foxy didn't hurt her. She said that he was really nice to her." He continues.

"Foxy?" Springtrap asks with a confused tone.

The Marionette then nods.

Goldie and Springtrap looked at each other.

"I thought Foxy was the darkest one out of all of them." Springtrap tells us.

"He is." Goldie says.

"But Marionette just said Foxy was nice and he didn't hurt her." He tells Goldie.

Goldie them widened his eyes. "What if they're planning something." He says.

We all got concern looks. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Cause the ones behind all this is mine and Springtrap's evil energy. It got out of us and some how became alive. And they can be planning anything evil. So they probably want to start by gaining Toy Chica's trust towards Foxy and then attack there because she then is going to be on Foxy's side." Goldie says.

"Man...this is bad." Toy Bonnie says.

"It is." I agreed.

"So we have to get Toy Chica and Foxy not to be together or meet. Or else it's gonna happen." The Marionette tells me and Toy Bonnie.

We both nodded slowly and sad. Because we know how much Toy Chica loves Foxy. And us separating them, is just gonna hurt her..

I turned to look at Toy Bonnie and he was already looking at me with a sad look. We both then like out there in the Game Area. We can see Toy Chica, Vixen, and BB talking.

"You guys got it?" We hear someone say.

Toy Bonnie and I turned back and see Goldie, Springtrap, and The Marionette looking directly at us.

"We don't want any of you guys to get hurt." Springtrap says.

We both nodded.

"Okay. Knowing Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie..they will want to win." Goldie says.

"Who's that?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"That's their evil energy." The Marionette says and points at Goldie and Springtrap.

"So watch your backs with them." Goldie tells us in a serious tone.

I began to get a worried look. I thought this was going to be like an easy plan. But now I see we have to worry about a lot more things than I thought.

"Now go and tell Toy Chica to watch her back with Foxy." The Marionette says.

"Right." Toy Bonnie and I say and go towards the girls and BB.

(Vixen's P.O.V)

"I'm telling you. I feel like Foxy is still in love with me." Toy Chica says happily.

I was just smiling. Seeing her happy again makes me happy. And after why BB told us. That he got saved by him, makes me think that Foxy isn't really that evil.

"Do you know where he went?" Toy Chica asks BB.

"No...sorry." BB says.

"Don-" While I was about to say something, I got interrupted by Toy Freddy.

"Toy Chica." He says and we allow turned to look at him.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie had a worried yet serious look. Which got us 3 to have a concerned look.

"Yes?" She asks.

"We need to tell you something...and its urgent." Toy Bonnie says.

"What is it?" She asks confused.

"You say Foxy is being nice and everything right." Toy Freddy says and she nods. "Well he isn't what he seems.." He says and we all just gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asks more confused.

"C'mon Toy Chica. Foxy is the darkest one out of all of them. He's honna lead you by him being nice, and it seems to be working." Toy Bonnie says.

Toy Chica got a shocked and sad look.

"That's not true. Foxy saved me today." BB says.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie got quiet for a little.

"Then he's just not trying to gain Toy Chica 's trust. But ours' as well." Toy Freddy says.

"Therefore we have to be careful and remember that Foxy was the most dangerous one from them 3." Toy Bonnie adds.

I turned to look at Toy Chica who got sad and looked down at the floor.

"Toy Chica." I say and put my hand on her shoulder but she pushed me a little and ran away. We all stood there sad and worried for her..

*Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie peaking behind a wall.*

"I see Foxy is trying to interact with them." Shadow Bonnie says.

"Leta go tell the rest." Purple Freddy says and they both disappear.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was walking on the halls finishing my pizza slice and then I stopped walking because I thought I heard crying sounds. I got a confused look and was going to go towards that sound but I then see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there in front of me.

"Oi!" I say and jumped back. "Ye guys be scaring me here." I tell them.

"Foxy. I'm just going to say this straight out. But you need to stop being nice to them." Freddy says angrily.

I got a confused look and just stood there. "Wha ye mean Freddy?" I ask.

"We got told that you're being nice to the Toys." Bonnie says.

"Why should you be nice to someone that took our place and left us behind forgotten." Chica says.

I just got a worried look and my ears went down.

"Foxy we forbid you to talk to them, we don't want you to get hurt. Unless you go and try to kill them then yeah, you can go for them. But other than that, no." Freddy says.

When he said that I got an angry feeling.

"So go back to the room. Before they play you or hurt you." He says.

"No." I say.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"I said no!" I say without my pirate ascent.

They all looked surprised.

"I'm not going back there." I say and I can feel my eyes going red. "So get away from me! Before I decide to hurt you guys!" I say loud and walked away from them.

I was getting scared that I was actually going to hurt them. Cause this anger feeling is wanting me just to kill anyone who is in front of me. But why? I was really wondering why all of a sudden I gotta this angry. And why I just wanted to kill them. So that's why I went away. While I was still walking I heard crying sounds again. I then walked over to see where it was coming from. And it was in a Party Room. I peaked a little and I see Toy Chica crying?

I sat next to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked with my normal voice.

Toy Chica turned to look at me and she smiled but then it went away. I then got a worried feeling.

"You okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah...but get away from me." She says.

I widened my eyes. Just yesterday she was being all lovey dovey with me and now she doesn't want to see me..

"What? Why. What did I do?" I ask.

"You..you're just a monster wants to play with my feelings." She says and began to cry.

I got angry a little but then it went away and I was just getting worried for her. I went to hug her but she pushed me away. She then gets up and gives me a deadly glare.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to get hurt by you." She says and was gonna leave but I got up and grabbed her hand tight.

She turns to look at me all shocked.

"You're scared of me hurting you? When you're hurting me right now.." I tell her and she got a sorrow look after I told her that. Although she looked confused as well. "Hearing these things from a person that is becoming really important to you...hurts me." I say and my ears went down.

"You aren't planning anything bad?" She asks.

"No...I just want to know the true story behind all this. And I just want you to know I ain't no danger to you." I tell her.

She then comes and hugs me. My ears raised up and I higher her back as well.

"They just got my mind thinking you were planning something bad...that's why I acted that way." She says.

"My other friends tried to do that too...but I didn't listen, cause I knew what my feelings want." I say.

She then looks up at me and I looked down at her. We then were getting closer and our lips meet up. We kissed and then pulled apart and just stayed there hugging each other.

But then my head began to hurt. Then something's were going through my head.

[Foxy's Memories.]

Foxy was in his Cove until he heard a voice calling him. He went outside and saw Toy Chica.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

Foxy then lets her in and she gives a slice of pizza. Foxy just gave her a confused look. "You aren't scared of me?" He ask.

"Of course not." Toy Chica says. Foxy then just smiles.

~Another time.

Foxy was about to cut Stacy's arm so she could let go of BB but Toy Chica then tackles him down. After their little battle in there. They just stayed in there calm. "Why is that Toy Boy so important?" Toy Chica asks him.

"Because, he was the only one that was actually there for me." He says.

Toy Chica then gets a sad look and puts her head down but Foxy then raises her head with his hook. "But then I met you." He tells her.

They both then get close and kiss.

[End of Foxy's Memories.]

(Still Foxy's P.O.V)

"Ugh." I say and put my hand in my head.

"Are you okay?" Toy Chica asks.

"Yeah.." I say. "I got a question?" I ask.

"What is it?" Toy Chica asks.

"Have we met before all this happened." I ask her.

"Oh Foxy...if only you remember everything." She says.

I then got a confused look and just hugged her. But that's when I knew that there must be another story to this.

*Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie peaking in the room.*

"Great we lost Foxy." Shadow Bonnie says.

"Not just yet.." Purple Freddy says and sees Foxy's reflection looking like a monster all destroyed and scrapped and with a tounge.

"The nightmare is barely beginning.." Purple Freddy says and they both disappear..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Why do you think Nightmare Foxy is appearing a lot now? :o

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	26. Chapter 26: Vincent's Son!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-I'm now updating on my phone since my computer is being a butt head )x thank you for all your guys' wonderful reviews! :D

-Also, my writing (Bold letters) are gonna stop since it's difficult to do it here on the phone :( so it's going to begin to look like the way my writing was on my 1st story :)

-Enough talking from me, story time Cx

...

{Chapter 26: Vincent's Son!}

(Toy Chica's POV)

Foxy and I were in a Party Room hugging. We then both pulled apart and just looked at each other. We both smiled, still looking at each other.

"Oh Toy Chica. You don't know how much I just want to be here with you and getting to meet you better." Foxy tells me.

"As well with me Foxy. But just a little different." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Just forget about it." I say and hug him. "I'm just happy to know that you aren't evil."

I can feel Foxy hugging me back and I feel a kiss in my head. I then look up at him. And I got a worried look.

"What about the rest?" I ask.

Foxy got a confused look.

"What are we going to tell our friends? They forbidden me to see you." I tell him in a sad tone.

"My friends did too. But that ain't stopping me. They don't know how much you mean to me." He tells me and holds me tight.

What he told me made me smile. I nodded. "Me too. You mean a lot to me Foxy...you always did." I say softly.

"Well I'm gonna go head back with the rest. Before they come looking for me, and so you won't be in danger." He tells me and he kisses me quick on the check.

I see him leaving and he turns to look at me. "This will be our little secret okay." He says and winks at me. I blushed a little and nodded. He then leaves back to the Part/Service room. I then see Vixen coming. "Toy Chica!" She says and hugs me. I was just surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." She says and tries not to cry.

"It's fine. It is what it is." I say and try not to say anything about Foxy and I.

Vixen smiles. "You're one strong girl." She says. "C'mon, lets go to the Game Area."

We both then headed to the Game Area.

(Mike's POV)

I was in my apartment with Stacy and Jeremy. We were all just hanging in there until it was 10 pm so we can go to work. We were in my living room and Jeremy and Stacy were watching t.v while I brought them drinks. I then sat next to Stacy and put my hand around her. She looks at and smiles and she kisses my check. I turned to look at Jeremy and he had an awkward look.

"Me whats wrong Jeremy?" I ask him.

He turns to look at me. "Ohh you know nothing...just that I FEEL LIKE THE THIRD WHEEL." He says.

"Did you invite someone else?" Stacy asks and turned to look at me.

"I did. I invited Memo and Frank. Although Memo told me he had someone with him. And I said it was cool for him to bring him." I say.

"Okay good." Jeremy says and I then hear someone knocking on the door. I got up and opened it and it Memo, Frank, Cassy, and Memo's friend.

"Come in." I tell them with a smile.

They come in and we were all in the living room.

"So how was work sis?" Stacy asks Cassy.

"Everything was fine. Ready to open up tomorrow." She says.

"How cool is it that every Sunday's it's close. Gives us a break huh." Frank says and we all nodded.

We all then looked at the guy and Memo and Memo seemed to get the message. "Oh right." He says. "Everyone, this is Lunar. He's a friend of mine that I met in college." Memo says.

"Hello everyone." Lunar greets us.

"Hello." We all greet him.

"So tell us about yourself Lunar." Cassy says.

"Alright. Well I'm 21 years old. I live in this town of course. And I live in a house by myself. And I'm planning of going back to college soon and I work at a market." He says.

"You don't mind me asking. Um, why do you live by yourself." I ask.

"Well, my mom and dad passed away." He says and we all got a sad look. "My mother died in her sleep and my dad died in burning place." He says.

"I'm so sorry." Stacy says.

"Thanks." He says.

"What's your mother and father name?" Classy asks.

"My mom's name is Laura. And my dad's name is Vincent." He says.

I widened my eyes when I heard Vincent's name.

"You're Vincent's son?" I asked surprised.

They all gave me a weird look.

"Yeah..why?" Lunar asks.

"Just asking." I say.

"I know my dad had a bad reputation. But I will always love him. He was a total different person when it came to me. Some of you might of heard about him and some of you haven't. But I know he was a heartless person, but with me he had a heart." I say.

"Do you know about the missing kids back then." I asked.

Everyone still had a weird look.

"Yeah. Whoever did that to the kids is a monster. Who would think of getting 5 kids." Lunar says.

*Your father.* I thought in my head.

"Right." I say.

"Hey babe. My sister and I are gonna go shopping real quick. Be right back." Stacy says and kisses my check and she leaves.

"I'm gonna go hit the the market real quick." Jeremy says.

"I'll join." Frank says.

"I will too." Memo says.

The 3 of them got up and Memo turned to look at Lunar.

"You wanna come Lu-" I then interrupt Memo.

"Hey. Let him stay. I want to get to know him better." I say.

The 3 of them looked at me weird.

"Whatever." Frank says and they leave.

I then turned to look at Lunar. He had a weird look and was just looking at me.

"So you know my dad?" He asks.

"Yeah I do." I say sounding a little angry.

He then just smiles. "Heh, so your Mike Schmidt." He says.

"You know what he did huh. With Freddy...Bonnie...Chica...and Foxy." I say.

"Yeah I do. I know they move and I know my dad had something with those robots." Lunar says.

"They aren't just ROBOTS. They're my FRIENDS." I say.

"Heh. Sorry to hear what happened. I really wasn't a plan of that." Lunar says. "He is my father, but that doesn't mean I'm like him."

"I never said you were like him. I'm just happy he's dead. And now I have to gain their memories back. Cause they want to kill us again." I say angrily.

"Well then, my dad really hit them hard huh. Well that sucks that their like that, and good luck on that too." He says.

We stood quiet just looking at each other until we heard little footsteps running around. We turned to look at the floor and we see a doll.

"How did you get here?" Lunar asks and stands up and grabs it.

"Is that yours?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's Plushtrap. My dad gave it to me before he died." He says.

I took a good look at the doll and it looked weird.

"Do you have one as well?" Lunar asks.

"No." I say.

"Well that's odd. Cause I remember leaving it home. Hm, maybe I had it in my backpack." He says and puts it in.

I was just looking at the doll as Lunar puts it in his backpack. And I could sworn that it blink but I might be just imagining it.

"So are you planning to go to college?" He asks.

"I am." I say.

"I heard on Halloween, they might build a Fazbear Fright. With the old Animatronics." He says. "Is that true?"

"Um..I honestly don't know. But maybe. Are you planning on working there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of my old job." He says.

We both then sat down and were quiet for a moment. I looked at the time and it was 7:30 pm. Just 5 more hours til work.

(Goldie's POV)

Springtrap and I were in the Storage talking about Vincent.

"So he has a son huh." I say.

"Yeah." Springtrap says.

"How do you know? Did you talk to his soul?" I asked.

"No...Purple Freddy got Fredbear to wake up...and he told me." I say.

"Fredbear? Who's Fredbear?" I asked.

"It's a long story. But let me try to communicate with Vincent." He says.

I nodded and he closed his eyes and was just focused. I can see that he was shaking a little and I can see that he was getting a worried look. I then see him grab his head and I see get like deactivated.

"Springtrap?" I asked.

But nothing. He still had his eyes shut.

"Hey.." I say and put my are on his head and he grabs my hand and opens his eyes. I can see his eyes red, and his eye balls looking like red skeletons.

"Springtrap wake up!" I yell out and hit his head and his eyes go back to normal.

"Hey what happened?" I ask him.

"I don't know... I was just talking to him about his son, and he said he was the only family member alive... and he said he wants to murder him.." He says.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Maybe because he's the only family member that is still here." He says.

"So he's in danger. And so are you, cause we just found out that Vicent is capable of controlling you." I tell him and we both just got worried looks.

"I can't get his son get close to me. But Goldie, you need to try to communicate with him. Because he has the starter in something that may put Mike and his friends in serious danger." He tells me with a serious tone.

"Got it." I say and get up. "I know exactly how to communicate with him.." I say.

"And how is that?" Springtrap asks.

"In his dreams." I said and then disappear..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Do you think Springtrap and Lunar are gonna come face to face? :o

-Til next time! Bye Everyone! ^.^


	27. Chapter 27: Seeing the Truth!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that has supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-I'm now updating on my phone since my computer is being a butt head )x thank you for all your guys' wonderful reviews! :D

-Also, my writing (Bold letters) are gonna stop since it's difficult to do it here on the phone :( so it's going to begin to look like the way my writing was on my 1st story :)

-Enough talking from me, story time Cx

...

{Chapter 27: Seeing the Truth!}

(Mike's POV)

I was still in my apartment with Lunar. I guess this guy isn't so bad. I mean it looks like he's actually trying to help out. He really isn't like Vincent then. I got to know him better and he got to know me better as well. Looks like I made a new friend.

"So you work today don't you?" Lunar asks.

"I do. Stacy, Jeremy, and I are night guards. And tonight, we're going to try to get their memories back." I tell him.

"That sounds good. But if you don't mind me asking, how are you going to get their memories back?" Lunar asks.

"Well, I have an item that will get Freddy's memories back...hopefully. And I know the rest will as well too." I say and smile.

I see Lunar smiling. "Nice. You think I can join you guys?" He asks.

I widened my eyes. "As much as I'm okay with that, I don't think you can. Mr. Fazbear will probably get mad." I say.

"Who's that?" He asks.

"That's our boss." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay then."

We looked at the time and it was 10 pm already.

"I guess I should get going then." Lunar says and gets up. I then get up and opened the door for him. "It was nice meeting you." He tells me and I nodded and he leaves. I then shut the door and was getting ready to go to work.

I looked at the mirror and I see myself. "Today is the day." I tell myself.

I then can see something peeking from the kitchen door and hides in the wall.

"Foxy?" I say. It looked like Foxy, but he looked really weird.

I turned around and walked to the kitchen. When I went there, I didn't see Foxy or no one. I got a confused look because I do remember seeing Foxy with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Sharper than he originally has them like. I then ignored it and went outside . As I was walking to my car, I can see my front neighbor Mark. He had his back facing me. I'm surprised he didn't turn around and say anything to me like he usually does. But as I was passing by him, he quickly turned around to look at me with his eyes dark and bloody and his mouth wide open and let out a scream.

"Ah!" I scream and cover my face and then look at him and he was normal.

"Why the fuck are you screaming? You a retard or what?" Mark asks and laughs and goes back to his apartment.

I got an even more confused look because I saw him this way. Which really creeped me out. I just then walk quickly to my car and drove off.

(Lunar's POV)

I was walking home and it was already night and it was sorta windy. I looked up at the sky and I can see the full blue moon. It looked amazing, so I smiled at it while I was walking. I can hear the leaves whistle go through my ears. It felt fresh and good. I took a deep breathe. But as I was walking, I was hearing whispers. I was looking around and I didn't see no one else. It was just me.

The whispers were getting louder and closer. They were to the point where I can hear what they're actually saying.

"Lunar.." I heard a male voice say.

I turned around to look behind me. "Who's there?" I asked in the dark side walks. The lights from outside were flashing on and off. So I couldn't really see.

"Lunar.." I heard again.

"What?!" I asked louder.

As the lights were getting better. My vision was getting clear. And what I saw, gave me the chills... I saw an Endoskeleton with a black top hat.

I widened my eyes and began to run. I didn't even want to look back. I finally arrived to my house and I was struggling on getting the keys and opening the door. I looked behind me and there was no one. I then opened my door and I looked behind me again and I saw the Endoskeleton right behind me.

"Fuck!" I yell out and shut the door quickly and locked the door.

I threw my backpack on the couch and went into the closet and got an axe. I then walked slowly to my window and peeked a little. I can see the Endoskeleton outside my yard enterance, looking at me. Knowing that I was peeking from my window. I then shut the curtains fast and went on the floor and sat there. I closed my eyes hoping that it would leave. After a while of silence, I opened my eyes and got up. I walked to the window, and didn't see it there.

I let out a sigh of relief and put my back against the wall. I then put the axe back where it was and just sat on the couch and stayed there for a while.

I had my eyes open, looking at the ceiling and thinking why that Endoskeleton was following me...and why I even saw it. The living room was all dark. And I began to get sleepy, so I was shutting my eyes little by little. Then I just fell asleep.

*Lunar's hand just hanging there. Golden eyes glowing, just looking directly at Lunar.*

[In Lunar's Dream.]

(Still Lunar's POV)

I opened my eyes and I was still in the living room. Although I didn't see my backpack. I scratched the back of my head and got up. I began to wonder where my backpack was cause I remember throwing it in the couch. I then heard little footsteps sounds and it led to the stairs.

"Follow me." I heard someone say.

I walked towards the stairs and I can see a little figure going up stairs. I walked up stairs and I see the 3 rooms up stairs. One door opened and it was mine.

"Follow me." I heard the voice inside my room.

I slowly began to walk towards it and it was right in front me. But as I was walking to it, the door on my right opened. I jumped a little and turned around to look, and all I saw was Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. With dark eyes, looking at me.

"H-Hey." I say softly weather if I should say something. They all just stood there and pointed at my door room. I then just kept walking and then the door on my left opened and all I saw was fire. And from a distance, I can see 2 figures. I can see a golden like Bonnie and a person. And it looked my dad. I can see my dad with a knife and he began to run straight to me, while the Golden Bonnie staying behind.

"Quick in here. You'll be safe." I hear a voice in my room say and I quickly ran there and the door shut. But before it did. I saw my dad there with a knife all burnt with red eyes. And with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Bonnie behind him.

I turned around and I saw my bed. And Plushtrap there.

*So that Golden Bonnie must have been Springtrap.* I thought in my head.

"Come sit." I hear the voice say.

I walked towards my bed and sat there. Then in front of me I saw a flash. I covered my face and then the flash went away. When I uncovered my face, I saw Golden Freddy in front of me floating.

"Golden Freddy.." I say softly.

"Please, call me Goldie." He says.

I then just nodded.

"You're probably wondering why I'm in your dream huh." He says.

I nodded slowly and was still surprised to see him.

"Well I'm here to tell you that, you're in danger." He says. I just gave him a confused look. "First of all, let me tell you. Your father is inside Springtrap. We stuffed him in there, and we tried to communicate with him and he told Springtrap that he wants to kill you." He tells me. I can feel my eyes getting watery. "Look, I know it sounds bad. But I just want you to know that I'm here to protect you. That's why I'm here. And also, your dad seems to have the power to control Springtrap. So it's going to be dangerous if you ever get close to him." He says and I just nodded and a tear falls down.

Goldie gets in one knee and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm going to be your guardian." He says and smiles. I then smile and he hugs me and I hug him back. He then disappears and I was looking around.

"Follow me." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and I see Plushtrap jump right on my face.

[Back to Reality.]

(Still Lunar's POV)

"Ah!" I yell and wake up.

I looked around and I was still in the living room. I also saw my backpack there.

I stood up and stretched and looked at the time and saw that it was 12 am.

I got my backpack and got Plushtrap out. I just kept starring at it and a tear falls down..

(Freddy's POV)

I was at the Part/Service room and was there with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"Okay you guys, this is round 2." I tell them.

"For sure we'll destroy them this time." Bonnie says and Chica nods.

I can see Foxy getting a sad look.

"Foxy." I say and go to him. "Soon you'll know what's right."

"I believe I already know what the right thing is Freddy." Foxy says angrily with his normal voice.

We all had shocked looks and just looked at each other and then him.

"You can change your voice?" Chica asks.

Foxy just nodded.

"Well let's go. Foxy, you can stay if you like. Or you can join your friends and help out." I tell him. I can see him getting a look of guilt. Which is good, cause that's what I was going for. Bonnie, Chica, and I walked out. Leaving Foxy behind and think of his decisions.

As we were walking out there in the Game Area. We saw all the lights turn on, and we covered our face and saw everyone there. Even the 3 humans. I got my eyes dark and looked at the humans. I can see the other guy next to Mike looking scared.

"So I see you knew we were coming." I say.

"We did." Mike says and walks in front of everyone.

"Where's your Golden Bear friend?" I asked.

"You mean Goldie?" Springtrap says.

I just stood quiet and nodded.

"Don't worry about it." He says.

I got an angry look and was just looking at them. We all got our eyes dark and were getting ready to attack.

(Foxy's POV)

Man, what am I going to do...my friends are out there fighting...and so is my love one. I was getting a worried feeling and didn't know what to do. I looked at myself in the mirror and I can see myself. I then see Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie behind me.

"Foxy? Why are you still here?" Purple Freddy asks.

I turned around and was just quiet but giving them an angry look.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friends destroy the rest." Shadow Bonnie asks.

"I-I don't know what to do." I tell them.

"Well then, let me help you." I hear Purple Freddy say and his eyes got red and I can feel my eyes go red. For some reason I wanted to kill...I wanted to kill everyone. I then just passed right through them and went to the Game Area.

"What did you do?" Shadow Bonnie asks Purple Freddy.

"I made him the way he was before, when he had no friends and showed no mercy to anyone. And didn't care about anyone or anything but himself." He says.

"Heh, nice plan." Shadow Bonnie says and they both smiled and disappear..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Will Lunar come and help Mike? :o

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	28. Chapter 28: Good vs Evil!

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! So as I said before, I was going to do a couple of One/Two-Shots before I began my sequel to "My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I also want to say, thanks for everyone that habs supported that story. It was my first one for this game. :) Now, if you guys don't remember how it ended, well it ended by Freddy and his Animatronic friends getting destroyed by the purple guy. Then they got re-built. But, they all forgot everything. So they literally starting all over again.

-Well hope you guys enjoy this story as well! ^.^

-And I just saw the new and official trailer for Fnaf 4 :D

-Are you excited for the game? I know I am! :)

-I'm now updating on my phone since my computer is being a butt head )x thank you for all your guys' wonderful reviews! :D

-Also, my writing (Bold letters) are gonna stop since it's difficult to do it here on the phone :( so it's going to begin to look like the way my writing was on my 1st story :)

-Enough talking from me, story time Cx

...

{Chapter 28: Good vs Evil!}

(Mike's POV)

"Freddy! It's me Mike. Remember, the one who got you guys to see good in us. The one that changed your guys' habit on killing people." I tell Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

For some reason Foxy wasn't there. Which got me a little worried. But right now. My goal was at least to get their memories back. At least getting them 3 back, won't be so hard than getting all 4 of them. I had my whole attention with Freddy and Freddy just had his eyes dark.

"All the words you're saying are passing right through me like nothing. I don't remember you or anything. So I don't know why you're saying this." Freddy tells me.

I felt my eyes get a little watery.

"Mike." I hear Jeremy whisper in my ear.

I turned around to look at him and he was looking at me.

"Show him your bracelet." He says.

I looked at my bracelet then at Freddy. Freddy just had a confused look on him.

I then untied my bracelet and showed it to Freddy. Freddy still had a confused look and was just starring at me.

"He still didn't remember you Mike." Stacy whispers to me.

"I know...I know." I said and was trying not to get worried.

"Enough to with you lies kid." Bonnie says.

"Yeah. Quit trying to talk us out from you death." Chica says with her dark eyes. Bonnie then got her eyes dark as well.

Freddy took one step forward.

"Get ready everyone." Toy Freddy says and the Toys were ready to attack. I as well got ready.

"Are we really going to fight these Animatronics. Mike, they're fucking huge. There's no way we will beat them." Jeremy says in a panic tone.

"It's worth the fight. We need to help the Toys." I tell them.

Stacy nodded. Jery saw that Stacy agreed and he then got ready but still had a scared look on him.

"Let us make the first move this time." Toy Freddy says and all the Toys ran to one of them.

Toy Freddy got Freddy, Toy Bonnie got Bonnie, Toy Chica and Vixen got Chica. I turned to look at Stacy and Jeremy and we both nodded. We then ran to one of the rooms. I went for Freddy, Stacy went for Bonnie, and Jeremy went for Chica.

When I went there, I can see Toy Freddy already struggling a little. "Toy Freddy!" I yell out and ran as fast as I can and I threw myself at Freddy to see if I at least could push him and I barely managed to. I then stood up straight and saw that Freddy took a couple footsteps back.

"You're a little strong. Since you managed to push me off a little." Freddy tells me.

"I never thought I would actually fight you. But I know you're stronger than me. But if one man destroyed you...that means I can actually defeat you." I tell him. Freddy got a really confused look and I see Toy Freddy widen his eyes.

"Destroy? You're planning of destroying him?" Toy Freddy whispers at me.

"No. But maybe talking to him about his past...might get his memories back." I whisper back.

Toy Freddy then nods as we both turn to look at him.

"I never got destroyed. I just got left behind and deactivated." Freddy says.

"Heh. No you didn't." Toy Freddy says.

"You see." I say. "You 4 all got destroyed in the old pizzeria. By a man called Vincent. He caused you 4 a lot of pain." I say.

"And he's the one that got you guys to think that people are just evil." Toy Freddy says.

We both see Freddy getting a confused look and he puts his hands on his head.

"Then I came. I was the one who changed you guys." I tell him.

"R-really." Freddy says and starts getting in one knee and tries to control his headache.

"Yeah. And his name is Mike Schmidt." Toy Freddy says.

Freddy then widen his eyes and stays frozen for a little.

(Stacy's POV)

Toy Bonnie and I both pushed Bonnie to the floor and we both got a rope and tied her down. I can see her glaring at me and trying to escape. We both see the rope almost ripping.

"Bonnie!" I tell out.

Toy Bonnie and Bonnie both look at me.

"Control yourself girl. We are your friends. They were all there for you since the beginning. They never left you guys back to decay." I tell her and she got a confused look. Toy Bonnie then turns around to look at her serious. "You 4 got destroyed. And we are here, trying to put you guys back together so you guys can come back."

Toy Bonnie got a sad look. But Bonnie got an angry look.

"Lies! They told us the truth." Bonnie yells out.

"That's what they want you to think." Toy Bonnie says angrily.

Bonnie then got quiet and had a confused look again.

"Whoever is telling you guys that, are lies. They aren't telling you what really happened." I say. "You are Bonnie...The Purple Bunny. You are a guitarist in the 3 animal band. With your 3 friends...Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Yellow Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. And tell me if I'm wrong. But you have a little crush on Freddy." I tell her and her face got a little red. "I'm right huh. Please remember your family.." I tell her and Bonnie then widen her eyes and stays frozen for a little.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was with Toy Chica and Vixen and the 3 of us were holding Chica down.

"Chica!" Toy Chica yells out.

Chica was still trying to get up.

"Chica. It's us. Your friends." Vixen says.

"Pl-please remember." I say sounding scared. I really don't want to get close to her. These robots scare me. But I have to get their memories.

"Chica the Yellow Chicken." I say softly. Chica then calms down and gives me a confused look.

Toy Chica and Vixen look at me. And they both then nodded.

"You're one of the back up singer." Vixen says.

"Yeah. You were up on the stage with Freddy Fazbear. As the main singer. Then Bonnie the Purple Bunny as the guitarist. And Foxy the Pirate as a story entertainer." Toy Chica says and smiles when she says Foxy.

Chica began to twitch and we see we widen her eyes and froze.

(No One's POV)

[With Mike.]

Toy Freddy and Mike see Freddy blink and look at them both after being frozen for a while.

"Freddy?" Mike says.

"M-Mike?" Freddy says.

Toy Freddy and Mike both smile at their friend and Mike goes and hugs h. Freddy hugs him back as well.

[With Stacy.]

Stacy and Toy Bonnie just see Bonnie shake her head and gave Toy Bonnie a mad look.

"Toy Bonnie? Why am I all tied up. Untie me right now boy." She yells out.

"You're back!" Toy Bonnie yells out happily and goes and untie her.

"Of course I'm back. Well...I never really left. I think." She says.

Stacy just smiles as she gets up.

[With Jeremy.]

The 3 of them let go of Chica and she stands up and gives them a weird look.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Chica asks them.

"Chica?" Vixen says.

"You remember us?" Toy Chica asks.

"Umm...yeah." She says.

"Oh dear God. Thank you." Jeremy says and let's out a sigh of relief.

(Jeremy's POV)

Finally she remembered! We won.

"Yes." I say and smile.

I ten felt a meal cold hand on my shoulder and I slowly turn around to see F-Foxy. I widen my eyes to see him with red eyes and his hook near my face. But then a metal bat hit his face and I see h hit the floor. When Foxy looked up, his eyes were normal.

"Foxy." Toy Chica says and hugs him.

"I'm okay babe." Foxy tells her with his normal voice.

"You remember her?" I ask.

"Of course. She's my girl." Foxy says and Toy Chica smiles and they both kiss.

"Yay! Chica and Foxy remember us now." Vixen says happily.

"They all do now." I hear Mike say and he comes with Stacy and the rest. Including Freddy and Bonnie.

I smiled. "Wait...who threw the bat?" I asked.

"I did." We hear a voice say and Lunar comes out.

"How did you get in here?" Mike asks.

"I got my ways." He says.

We all then looked at each other and we all hugged.

"The family is back together." Freddy says.

(Purple Freddy's POV)

[In the Part/Service Room.]

"Fuck!" I yell out. "I can't believe they won."

"What are we gonna do now?" Shadow Bonnie asks.

"It's not over yet." I say.

"You're right. It's not." We both hear someone say and we turned to see Goldie, Springtrap, and The Marionette.

"We're gonna end this once for all." Springtrap says.

I just smiled.

"Why smile while you're getting defeated." The Marionette asks.

I then see Springtrap open his mouth and I see Shadow Bonnie disappearing and gets inside Springtrap.

I widen my eyes.

"Just give up. It only you now." Goldie says.

"Not just yet." I say and disappear.

(Goldie's POV)

The 3 of us were just there and looked at each other.

"What do you think he can be planning?" The Marionette asks.

"I don't know. But whatever it is...we have to be ready.." I say and we then leave.

(No One's POV)

[In the Part/Service Room, in a dark corner.]

2 Orange eye balls glowing. Then 2 Blue eye balls glowing and then 1 red eye ball glowing.

The 3 of them were just watching them leave...

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you all liked it. :)

-Story is almost ending and gonna start soon with another Sequel soon. Last story for this as well :)

-Til Next time! Bye! ^.^


	29. Side Note! :)

S.N

Hey everyone! Im sorry but this story is already over. Sorry to end it like that ): I didn't really have an idea on how to end it, and I ran out of ideas too for this story :o but yes...there is a sequel to this. And it's the LAST story that it's going to be related by this.

Thanks for all your supports! It really means a lot :)

Please go ahead and take a look on the sequel that I am working on right now :D it's called "A Nightmare's Path!" I have a lot of ideas for that and was really excited to start it. Please don't be afraid to review and let me know if you guys like it so far :D

Thanks again everyone!

See you all in my new story ^.^


End file.
